3:Terceiro Livro:Nicole e Gaya Ayshila: A New Life
by Vampira-Pan
Summary: Vida nova a Gina. renascida sob o nome de Nicole, o que será que vai acontecer? Ela esqueceu mesmo? Desistiu da vida magica? desistiu de Draco Malfoy? - Continua em "Quarto livro:Mel,Sarah e Kelly:Encontros Mágicos".
1. A New Life

**Avisos:** Continuação da Fic: "Segundo Livro: Draco Malfoy: Life goes on_" _.Estou reeditando por ter encontrado erros de datas e outros errinhos básicos! _(Isso é o que dá não ter beta u.ú). bom, essa é uma das que MAIS vai ter modificação =x_

**Classificação:** T.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum, pelo menos no começo dela, já que a fic caminha de uma forma diferente do livro. A fic segue até o 4 livro e depois diferencia e muito dos livros seguintes.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, Amanda, Anthony Mehari são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento" _

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **23/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

**3° Edição: **04/01/13

Vamos a fic. Boa leitura, e pls, Review!

* * *

**_Terceiro Livro - _****_Nicole Ayshila e Gaya Ayshila: _****_"A New Life"_**

******_Capitulo 1_**

* * *

_- Eu... Não... Entendo... Como você se... Soltou do meu braço? Eu estava segurando sua mão, forte... Por quê? - Ele pega Gina nos braços. - Eu sabia! Mas Por Que? Eu... Eu realmente pensei! Não! Não Malfoy! Ela tinha desistido! Ela era sua! Não era? Ela tinha desistido sim! - Malfoy estava inconsolado, segurando-a sem vida em seus braços. - Não brinque comigo! Vamos... Acorde... Eu me recuso a aceitar que você morreu assim e eu não pude fazer nada..._

_"Me esqueça Malfoy..."_

_As palavras de Gina passavam em sua cabeça..._

_"Me esqueça..."_

_- Como eu vou te esquecer? Isso é impossível! Eu... Não... Sou nada... Sem... Você..._

_Ele repousa novamente a cabeça dela no chão, agora ele estava todo sujo de sangue... O sangue dela... Ele respira fundo..._

_- Eu sou um Malfoy! E Malfoy não chora! Se ajeite! Ou vai querer ser a piada da escola?_

_Ele olha mais uma vez para o corpo, respira fundo novamente enxugando as lágrimas com a parte de trás da manga, pega novamente Gina nos braços e começa a sair da floresta proibida..._

_Mal havia percebido que alguém lhe vigiava, logo depois saia do local onde tudo aconteceu, deixando para trás o que viu e muitas lágrimas..._

* * *

Uma poção e seu corpo seria dividido em dois, um corpo que com certeza seria enterrado, um clone dela própria. E o outro ela mesma, com alma bem mais fraca e com restrições pesadas. Apenas uma poção e ela deixaria tudo para trás, começando uma nova vida. Era uma poção complicada, difícil, perigosa e o pior de tudo, uma poção das trevas.

Era exatamente isso que Gina ia fazer e que fez. Com apenas uma poção ela desapareceria e poderia finalmente viver sua vida, longe do mundo magico, longe de todos, finalmente poderia _esquecer_...

Virginia Weasley estava viva, mas por pouco tempo. Tudo foi uma armação, da própria, para ter uma nova vida. Ela precisava de uma nova vida, um novo nome, um novo nascimento, longe do mundo mágico e longe de todos. O único problema, que ela não contou, foi o acontecimento final de sua vida como Virginia Weasley...

_Ele, _aquele que antes ridicularizava ela e sua família, que o pai havia atentado contra a vida dela própria, no seu primeiro anos em Hogwarts, e que o _próprio_ havia ridicularizado ela pelo cartão que tinha dado ao Potter... Dentre tantas outras coisas que Gina não conseguia nem calcular, lembrar ou se quer pensar. Ainda tinha ódio de pensar em seu passado quando ela _perdia tanto tempo_ dando a quem não queria nada com ela!

Sim, ela realmente precisava de uma nova vida. Mas agora tinha um buraco no seu estomago e um maior em seu peito! Por que? Ela sabia bem o porque! E o _porque_ tinha _nome_ **e** _sobrenome: **Draco Malfoy**_! Um bruxo sonserino, que...

Gina corava lembrando do que tinha acontecido minutos atras. Antes de sair da propriedade de Hogwarts, ela pode tomar uma outra poção, para se disfarçar de uma das professoras menos vista em Hogwarts, que saia e entrava do castelo para fazer todas as compras necessárias para suas aulas, pois a professora era super esquecida, de uma matéria que apenas dois alunos frequentavam.

_"Bom, agora um aluno, pois a outra acabou de falecer."_ - Pensava enquanto pegava carona no Pó de flú, saindo no beco diagonal, se dirigindo para o trem que saia da Inglaterra. Ela pegou uma das cabines do trem vazia, trancou, do modo trouxa, para que ninguém mais entrasse e ficou ali sozinha.

Sua mochila estava alargada magicamente meses antes de beber a poção que duraria anos e anos sem problema nenhum. Lá dentro, no fundo do fundo do fundo, sua varinha estava guardada. Gina não poderia fazer nenhum feitiço por no minimo dez anos, pois essa era uma das restrições que vinha junto com a poção.

Estava fraca o suficiente para qualquer tipo de feitiço, por menor que fosse, pois a poção lhe drenava quase que totalmente sua magia. Sim. Gina havia brincado com magia das trevas e ela sabia, mas seu ódio foi o suficiente para lhe cegar da estupidez que fez.

Um simples feitiço poderia sair errado, mesmo ela sendo eximia bruxa em feitiços, e com certeza, além de chamar a atenção dos trouxa ali existentes, era perigoso chamar atenção do seu passado, o mundo mágico, e ela não podia correr o risco. Não depois de todo trabalho que teve em conseguir cada ingrediente, por pior que fosse!

Tinha sido uma das suas piores bsteiras, mas ela estava ali! Não voltaria mais atras! Ela se deitava na poltrona do trem, cansada. Foi tudo muito complexo, cansativo e desgastante. Mas ela não conseguia parar de pensar _nele_... Ficava vermelha só de pensar no que tinha feito, das caricias, do corpo _dele_...

- Ora Gina! Francamente! Ele é um Malfoy! - Falava para si mesma.

_- "Sim, mais um Malfoy lindo, gostoso e que você ama!" - _Reclamava sua mente.

- Eu não o amo!

_- "Seria difícil mentir pra si mesma, não?"_

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior. Sim, ela não conseguia mentir pra si mesma. Ela o amava, de um jeito bem diferente do amor infantil que teve com o Potter. Era um amor de desejo, de atração, de química... Que tinha ficado no passado!

_- Por que, Malfoy?! Por que você fez isso? No momento que eu tinha arrumado tudo para desaparecer,sem ter pena de ninguém além de minha mãe, você me aparece e me segura não me deixando ir! Me fazendo querer por tudo a baixo, perder tudo! Por que? Até assim você vai ficar me atazanando?! Maldito seja Malfoy! - _Dizia para si mesma chorando deitada no trem, desaparecendo da Inglaterra.

- Agora só faltava à poção do esquecimento e nunca mais me lembraria de nada deste mundo! Mas pra que você foi me _agarrar_ e me **arrastar** de volta pro buraco que eu tinha conseguido sair finalmente?! _Por que?! - C_om um choro baixinho e com muita relutância o sono chegou e a fez adormecer com as lágrimas silenciosas que caiam.

* * *

Apos o trem, Gina pegaria um avião, tinha estudado bem o mundo trouxa para não parecer desorientada. Gina se dirigiria para Nova York e de lá iria para Atlantic City, em New Jersey para começar uma vida nova. Havia conseguido juntar uns galeões e trocar por dinheiro trouxa, bem antes de forjar sua morte.

Tudo já estava esquematizado. Se chamaria Nicole Richardson, nascida em 1 de agosto de 81, em New York. Estava indo a Atlantic à trabalho. Havia forjado diplomas do modo bruxo, mas para trouxas acreditarem e inclusive seu nome estava na universidade de Tisch, escola de artes, graduada em atuação e dança, apesar de que em Atlantic City não iria trabalhar em cima do que '_estudou_'.

Em sua ida a Atlantic acabou conhecendo o Sr. Methew Aykin e sua esposa Pâmela donos de uma padaria, na parte mais humilde de Atlantic. Eles eram boas pessoas, muito simpáticos, gentis. Sempre ajudavam a todos que precisavam e pela bondade dos dois, ambos convidaram Nicole a trabalhar em sua padaria, pois estavam precisando mesmo de pessoas para tocarem os negócios da família. A Sra Aykin, se tornou grande companheira de Gina, e uma nova mãe.

Com essa pequena ajuda _Nicky_ conseguiu juntar um pouco mais do dinheiro trouxa para qualquer eventualidade. Ela trabalhava com a maior alegria, era garçonete. Mas nem a Sra. Aykin conseguiu diminuir a dor da saudade de duas pessoas em seu passado. Sim, a Sra Aykin '_sabia_' que toda a família de '_Nicky_' havia falecido em um acidente de carro, por isso que _Nicky_ havia se mudado de New York, pois _'tudo lhe lembrava sua família e a dor era insuportável'_.

Não havia se passado nem um mês de sua 'morte', mas a dor súbita da separação estava ficando insuportável de verdade. Ela precisava vê-lo, pelo menos uma vez mais, queria vê-lo novamente.

_- Ai! Que coisa mais chata ser defunta viva!_ - Reclamava no seu quarto, já na hora de dormir. Havia aberto seu diário e escrevia raivosamente. Não podia arriscar ainda, mas queria.

_- Mas não era apenas feitiços?_ - Começava uma voz que sussurrava. Era a chata voz de seu diário especial.

_- Fica calado!_- respondia sussurrando e se levantando trancando a porta. - _Eu não disse que você não podia falar aqui!_

_- Mas eu estou falando baixo._ - Dizia a contra-gosto. _- Você quer vê-lo, mas não pode usar magia? Não era apenas feitiço?_

_- Poção também. Não posso fabricar nenhuma poção... Principalmente estando com trouxas!_

_- Mas você fabricou poções para no minimo 10 anos, ou esqueceu?_

_- A mochila! Nossa, eu tinha esquecido do baixo fundo falso! Você é um gênio!_

_- Não, sou apenas sua memoria..._ - Dizia num meio sorriso, voltando a ficar estático novamente. O diário era um presente de Gui, no qual Gina poderia tanto escrever, quanto jogar seus pensamentos, quanto apenas falar, o diário absorvia tudo. De quebra, Gui conhecia um feitiço e havia posto no presente, o diário era como uma extensão de Gui, seria amigo de Gina para sempre. Era uma forma de estar sempre, de certa forma, perto de Gui, único que lhe entendia de verdade.

_- Onde diabos eu coloquei?_ - Dizia revirando a bolsa. _- Vou entrar..._

_- Cuidado pra não se perder._ - Diz um pouco brincalhão. Era o humor do Gui todinho, um humor que só Gina conhecia.

Gina entra em sua mochila, procurando dentro do fundo falso, se apertando e entrando na casa embutida dentro da mochila escondida, indo parar exatamente na geladeira de poções que havia feito para se proteger por completo de tudo. Havia aprendido tanto em tão pouco tempo com Snape, que havia agradecido muito ao mesmo mentalmente. Sem ele ela não teria conseguido concluir o plano, mesmo que ele nem imagine que tenha sido usado por ela para conseguir. Ou talvez ele sabia, mas ignorava o fato por ela ser Grifinória, é, pode ser mais isso do que ela ter conseguido engana-lo...

- Sonhos! Nossa não lembrava que tinha produzido esta poção! - Dizia pegando um frasco, abrindo e colocando em sua caneca que tinha trazido. - Acho que isso dá pra ver-lo e minha mãe também. - Dizia vendo o liquido amarelo-perolado com dois dedos em sua caneca. Parecia refrigerante.

Ela guardava o frasco na geladeira, fechava e apagava todas as luzes que tinha aceso e saia da mochila tranquilamente. Estava feliz por que iria vê-lo

_- Sabe, eu daria de tudo para traze-lo até mim, mas daria tanto trabalho..._

_- E ele não viria! _

_- Por que?_ - Dizia emburrada.

_- Pelo que sei, ele é mimado, e não se meteria com trouxas, não?_

_- É. tem razão. Bom, boa noite, e um brinde! Vou encontra-lo um pouco_ - Dizia sorrindo.

_- Cuidado. Não deixe nada escapar._

_- Não vou..._Eu só quero vê-los...

- _Vê-los?_ - Começa o livro. _- Malfoy e sua mãe?_

_- Acertou. Como eles estão sem mim?_

_- Sua mãe pode estar chorando. Não faz nem duas semanas desde sua morte...Já o Malfoy, nem deve se lembrar, de acordo com o que você já me mostrou dele._

_- Provavelmente... Só quem deve estar sentindo sou eu mesmo... _

_- Cuidado para não ser outro 'Potter'_

Gina ficou vermelha de raiva e quase gritou.

**_- Potter é passado!_**- Sibilou baixinho, próximo ao diário só pro mesmo escutar. Seus olhos castanhos ficaram um pouco cinzentos de ódio.

_- Eu disse para não ser **outro**... Ou seja, outra paixão de um lado só._

Gina emburrada coloca a caneca do lado. É, seu diário tinha este temperamento fácil de lhe tirar do serio.

_- Não vou mais!_

_- Ora, deixe de infantilidade. Se você não beber a poção estraga._

_- Vou ver minha mãe! Ponto._

_- Melhor... É pro seu bem que não se misture com o Malfoy._

_- Eu acho que deveria ter te deixado para trás..._ - Diz irritada.

_- Sozinha? No mundo trouxa?_ - Ri o diário. _- Você não aguentaria dois dias...E se me deixassem, saberiam onde você estaria, e como fez tudo, assim que lhe pegassem, seria uma passagem de ida para Azkaban sem retorno..._

_- Irritante..._ - Diz bebendo o conteúdo da poção de uma vez, pegando o diário e enfiando dentro da gaveta e fechando ela com tudo.

_- Ai! Isso, machuca o seu único amigo..._ - Dizia em tom divertido.

_- Boa noite! -_ Diz apagando as luzes e praticamente apagando.

_- Boa, Gina... Bons sonhos pequena..._

* * *

_Controlada pela poção, Gina se desprende de seu corpo. Havia lido bastante livros sobre o assunto, e treinado um pouco, então não seria difícil. _

_- Primeira parada, mamãe..._

_Gina chega A'Toca e seus irmãos estavam ao redor de sua mãe que __estava desmaiada em sua cama__. Ninguém podia vê-la, nem senti-la, não era um fantasma para tal. Entrando no quarto de sua mãe, esperando os outros saírem ela escuta a conversa._

_- Espero que ela supere... - diz Artur._

_- Eu sei que ela vai. Mamãe é forte. ainda está recente, papai. - Diz Gui._

_- Sinto falta de nossa pequena. - Diz Rony._

_- "Não me chame de pequena, retardado" - diz Gina irritada ao ver o carinho que Rony falava dela. - "Hipócrita, mentiroso... Você deve estar dando pulos de alegria por dentro, por eu ter desaparecido!"_

_- Muita falta... - Diz Hermione..._

_- "Mas é muita falsidade para uma sangue-ruim... Urg! Eu vim atras de minha mãe, não destes ridículos!"_

_- Gina, minha querida... - Dizia Molly num sono solto._

_Gina olha para mãe e suspira, indo até o lado dela, vendo seu pai e seus irmãos saindo, Gina toca na testa de sua mãe, parando no sonho dela._

_- Mãe?_

_- Gina?! - Dizia Molly abraçada ao corpo de sua filha em seu sonho, que agora era apenas uma boneca. - Você está viva! - Diz tentando se levantar, mas a mesma não consegue. - Filha!_

_- Calma! Por favor... - Diz ela se aproximando de sua mãe, que não conseguia se levantar e abraçando-a. - Não mamãe, não estou contigo._

_- Está onde? - Molly__ sentia a pele de sua filha fria, mas muito suave e macia. __Gina suspira._

_- No meu novo mundo. - Sorri. - Não sou mais do seu mundo, minha mãe._

_- Não filha! Não me abandona! Por que?!_

_- Não lhe abandonei! Estou aqui, não?_

_- Mas não está lá! Comigo! Isto é um sonho? - E Gina responde com um sim. - Não quero voltar..._

_- Ora Sra Weasley! A Sra tem mais 6 filhos a sua espera! Provavelmente netos estão a caminho também! E seu esposo, o papai! Que história besta de não querer voltar!?_

_- Mas filha..._

_- Me faz um favor, mamãe?_

_- Qualquer um! Se lhe tiver de novo!_

_- Não me terá de novo. Eu morri, mas este favor vai ser muito mais do que um favor, é uma missão!_

_- Como assim?_

_- Volte! Fique bem! Enquanto a Sra estiver assim, eu não poderei descansar no meu novo lar! E será ruim de mais ficar transitando entre os dois mundos! Além de perigoso. - Dizia em um tom amável como se explicasse alguma coisa a uma criança de 2 anos de idade. - A Sra tem 6 filhos, um marido e logo netos, trate eles com o carinho e amor que me tratava. Fique de pé! Não caída! Não poderei vir outra vez, creio eu. Se eu puder, virei, mas quero lhe ver disposta e feliz, ok?_

_- Mas, filha..._

_- Nada de mais... Sra Molly Weasley! Eu estou bem!_

_- Está mesmo?_

_- Sim... Muito bem. Agora volte... E se erga! Vou precisar da Sra erguida... E não derrotada!_

_- Me perdoa filha?_

_- Claro, mamãe. Eu não posso imaginar como seria a dor de perder uma filha, mas sinto saudades da Sra... Se eu sinto isso, a Sra sente provavelmente o quadruplo._

_- É por ai mesmo... Talvez maior..._

_- É... Talvez. - Dizia Gina sorrindo, beijando a testa da mãe. - Agora tenho que ir... Promete para mim que vai melhorar! que vai sair deste desanimo todo?_

_- Se isso for o melhor para você, sim prometo..._

_- Obrigada mamãe. - Diz abraçando a filha e sumindo._

_Molly acordava em sua cama, nA'Toca, assustada, mas contente._

_- O que foi Molly!? - Dizia Arthur se assustando quando sentiu a mulher pular da cama como se levasse um susto._

_- Gina... - Dizia muito mais calma._

_- Sonhou com ela?_

_- Sim. Mas diferente dos outros sonhos, Arthur, este foi mais vivo. Parecia que ela estava aqui, de volta!_

_- Molly, ela não..._

_- Está, eu sei. ela me pediu pra me erguer novamente, pra cuidar de vocês, ela sentia-se mal, sentindo que eu não estava bem... Arthur, ela veio falar comigo! Saiu do outro mundo e veio falar comigo..._

_- Que bom, querida. E agora?_

_- Vou fazer o que ela me pediu... Estou de volta Arthur...Ela está bem, então vou ficar também!_

_Arthur sorri, abraçando e dando um selinho na esposa, e ambos voltam a dormir. Gina via aquilo, algumas poucas lagrimas saiam de seus olhos._

_- " Ok, vou voltar..." - Pensava ela, mas na sua volta acabou parando onde não devia... - " Eu disse voltar! Não vir para mansão Malfoy! Já está quase amanhecendo!" - Dizia irritada, mas ela no fundo, no fundo, queria vê-lo - "Ah! Que seja, vou dar uma espiada e me arrepender!"_

_Gina adentra a mansão Malfoy, muito a contra gosto e acaba encontrando __rapidamente__ o quarto de Malfoy. __Como ela fez isso ela não fazia ideia, pois nunca tinha ido lá. A cena que presenciou lhe deu __um baita susto... Malfoy falava consigo mesmo no espelho._

_- O que aconteceu? __O que é que você fez comigo?_ - Perguntava _Malfoy __ao reflexo no espelho_

_-"Meu Deus! Ele está louco?" - Perguntava olhando o quarto, __se assustou ao ver__ dezenas de garrafas de firewiskey no chão. - "Louco?! Ele está bêbado!" - Ela se virou e viu Malfoy mais de perto. __Draco Malfoy estava completamente morto! - "Não pode! Isso é ilusão! Só pode!"_

_Ela o viu ficar irritado, quebrando o próprio espelho em um murro, deixando-a assustada ainda mais. Sua mão sangrava, provavelmente cheia de cacos de vidro nelas, mas provavelmente ele estava anestesiado de mais para sentir dor..._

_- "Preciso fazer-lo sonhar comigo!" - Dizia aflita._

_Ele caminhava em direção a cama se deitando pesadamente nela, fechando os olhos. era visível que a tristeza lhe consumia o ar e sua sanidade...As lágrimas lhe banhavam o rosto. Malfoy se virava na cama, e provavelmente sua bebedeira ainda presente em seu sangue, lhe anestesiava, fazendo-o dormir, um sono solto._

_- "Agora!" - Dizia tocando com carinho o rosto dele._

_Gina chegava de mansinho dentro do sonho de Draco. Estava muito apreensiva. Diferente do sonho de sua mãe, Gina estava com medo em estar ali na mente dele e ver coisas que não gostaria de ver, mas o que ela viu a deixou com o buraco do peito e do estomago três vezes pior. _

_No sonho que Malfoy estava, ele se via em um campo, com uma criança, e ela, estava ao lado dele, mas segundos mais tarde ele se via no fundo do lago, e segundos depois o via chorando e gritando o nome dela, com ela morta e dilacerada nos braços dele. As cenas do funeral dela se mostravam com tanta força que Gina se assustou..._

_**- POR QUE!? COMO VOCÊ ME SOLTOU! ME RESPONDA! EU EXIJO UMA RESPOSTA GINA!** - Gritava Draco, segurando o corpo dela nos braços dele._

_- Malfoy... - Dizia ela e a cena mudava, sempre que ela aparecia. Nos braços de Malfoy agora havia apenas uma roupa._

_- G-Gina?- diferente de Molly, Draco se levantou em uma carreira, assustando-a e a agarrando-a fortemente! - Você! Voltou!_

_- N-ão... Me solta._

_- Como não!?_

_- Malfoy, isto **é** um sonho! - Gina estava tão assustada, que sua raiva transpareceu mais que ela queria._

_- S-sonho?_

_- Continue seu caminho... Assim você só me faz sofrer! _

_- E eu? Não sofro?_

_- Mas irá parar de sofrer! Continue sua vida... - tentava ela se acalmar._

_- Eu nunca vou te esquecer..._

_- Eu sei... Eu sei meu amor... Eu também não._

_Ela dá um pequeno beijo nos lábios de Draco e sobe em direção aos céus._

Gina acordava de volta ao seu quarto em Atlantic, chorando.

_- De todos, você foi o único que eu pensei que ia continuar bem sem ficar assim, Malfoy..._

Ainda deveria ser 5 horas da manhã, teria no minimo uma hora para se arrumar. Gina retira o diário e coloca tudo o que viu lá através da escrita. Lógico que o diário sabia que pela manhã ele era um livro totalmente estático e não poderia falar nem um _ai_, por isso, pode escrever com a própria tinta da caneta o que precisava falar. Este era um dos únicos recursos que Gina odiava, pois se lembrava do diário de Tom Riddle...

-_ Ok, retiro o que eu disse... O Malfoy ganhou credito. - _Reescrevia com a tinta que sugava._ - Mas você precisa de um bom banho e de melhorar. Pensei que não acordaria tão cedo, já que está quase sem magia nenhuma e fraca._

_- Vou precisar comer muito para repor as energias. Estou faminta e sonolenta._

_- Refazendo a frase 'você vai precisar de uma boa ducha e de muita comida'. Se não me engano o menu principal de hoje vai ser lagosta, não?_

_- Sim. Vai ser a primeira vez que vou provar essa comida trouxa._

_- É a primeira vez que você vai provar todas as comidas trouxas. Depois me diz o sabor..._

_- Direi. Vou me arrumar. Preciso trabalhar. - _Escrevia Gina.

A mesma fecha o diário mas não sem antes ler um _"Tenha um bom dia e cuidado com sua fraqueza"_. Ela sorri, mesmo ainda estando bem triste. Passou o dia pensando em Malfoy e como o mesmo estava arrasado. Imaginava como poderia ajudar, mas via que não poderia ajudar de forma nenhuma. Pelo menos não desta vez.

Por conta de sua loucura em voltar até sua mãe e de quebra, no Malfoy, Nicky passou muito mal, deixando Sra. Pâmela muito preocupada. Havia desmaiado com a cara no prato de comida, quase sufocando, que se não fosse por outra menina que trabalhava com eles. Estava com a pressão baixa de mais e por conta disso, Pâmela correu pro hospital com ela.

- Mas... - Começava Nicky.

- Nada de 'mas' mocinha! - Dizia Sra Pâmela, ao lado de um medico, no hospital próximo a casa delas.

- Hipotensão severa ligada a choque - Disse ele. - Graças a Deus correram pra cá se não a Srta poderia ter morrido. De acordo com a Sra Aykin, você desmaiou minutos depois que começou a comer lagosta. E quando a Srta chegou, seus lábios estavam arroxeados. Provavelmente foi uma reação alérgica.

- Eu nunca tive reação alérgica a comida. - Disse. _"A não ser que seja efeito da maldita poção..."_

- Já havia comido lagosta?

- Hum... Não...

- Posso fazer um exame de sangue na Srta e ver quais alergias a srta tem. Me autoriza? - Nicky concordou com a cabeça. - Fique mais uma hora descansando, assim que terminar o soro, pode voltar pra casa e vá direto ao seu quarto. Repouso absoluto hoje.

- Quando voltarmos, farei uma sopa de legumes a você, para compensar o susto que tivemos. - Dizia escutando o estomago dela roncando.

- Acho que só sopa não vai ajudar. Estou faminta. - Diz sorrindo, vendo que Pâmela voltava a ter uma cor no rosto. Deveria ter tomado um baita susto.

Após o susto, que tinha sido na primeira semana em sua nova vida, Gina pós a si mesmo um padrão. Só voltaria até Draco quando estivesse com força o suficiente para não desmaiar no trabalho novamente, _**E** _, só voltaria quando fosse dia de final de semana, quando ela folgava. Assim poderia passar o dia na cama, desmaiar, dormir, ou seja lá o que acontecesse.

Acabou não descrevendo o gosto da lagosta. Mal havia comido quando apagou geral.

* * *

Nicky morava na casa dos donos, ao lado que era ligada a padaria, com a Sra Pâmela e o esposo dela. E mesmo em quarentena, acabou pedindo a Amanda, menina que também trabalhava na padaria e lhe salvara, que lhe trouxesse no minimo 6 barras de chocolate da padaria, que eram fabricadas pelo confeiteiro e dois refrigerante de dois litros. Precisava repor as energias e não sentia cheia com a comida que recebeu.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Nicky! Você comeu três pratos de sopa, quatro pães e ainda ta com fome?

- Pior que to. - Ela olhou para as barras de chocolate e pós o dedo na boca para parar de salivar. - Um pouco.

- O que diachos você fez para seu apetite aumentar assim?

_"Além da poção maldita? Nada..."_ - reclamou em pensamento. - Eu vou pagar, por que está reclamando?

- Eu não estou reclamando, só estou dizendo pra se cuidar! Ter este corpinho que você tem não é simples, mas se empanturrar de chocolate só vai trazer problema.

- Qual problema?

- Ficar obesa! Que nem eu... - Nicole arqueia a sobrancelha.

- Você? Obesa? - Ironizava. - Meu Deus, se você é obesa, eu sou um elefante...

- Desde quando seu humor começou a variar de boa para irônica - Era a vez de Amanda arquear a sobrancelha.

- Bora, passa os chocolates pra cá!

- Você acabou de voltar do medico! Quer voltar pro hospital mesmo?

Nicky olhou bem nos olhos dela. Ela tinha um ponto.

- Ok, me dá três das barras... Satisfeita?

- Melhorou. Trouxe suco de uva, ou prefere o de maça?

- Eu falei guaraná.

- Olha a obesidade mórbida... - Chiou, e Nicky se irritou

**- EU NAO VOU FICAR OBESA!**

- Maçã ou uva? - Disse sem se abalar pelo grito de Nicky.

- Maçã... - Dizia emburrada e Amanda sorria tendo vencido essa. Não ia deixar que a amiga estragasse o corpinho que ela tinha, não mesmo!

* * *

A semana se passou sem mais problemas. Sra Pâmela, começou a observar mais atentamente Nicole, por conta do que amanda tinha dito. Aquilo deixou o radar dela no ar, capitando o que acontecia. realmente Nicole começava a ter súbitas mudanças de humor, além do seu apetite ter aumentado um pouco. Mas apenas ficou observando isso. Havia se passado uma semana da primeira ida a Malfoy, e seu humor ficava de mal a pior, sem saber nenhuma noticia dele.

_- Ora bolas, volta lá! - _Dizia o diário já era tarde da noite, quando Gina tinha voltado a seu quarto, depois de um dia estressante de trabalho, mas proveitoso. havia ganho uma boa quantidade de gorjeta. -_ Você tem ainda a poção que eu sei._

_- Claro que tenho. Mas se a mistura da poção com a outra me deu em um ataque de alergia, se eu for, só vai piorar, não?_ - Dizia se olhando no espelho. - Amanda tem razão, tenho que parar de comer tanto chocolate. Estou ficando gorda.

_- E eu sou a rainha da Inglaterra .._ - Ironiza o livro. _- Você e essa sua nova amiga loucas por beleza... É impressão sua, ou provavelmente você só está inchando por conta de seu período menstrual..._

- _Ixi, nem lembrava, oh!_

_- Mudanças súbitas de humor, apetite exagerado por doces, inchar na região abdominal sempre foram sintomas para avisar que sua menstruação ta chegando. _

_- E você sempre me lembra disso._

_- Já disse que sou sua memoria..._

_- Verdade! O que eu faria sem você?!_

_- Nada, provavelmente... - _Ironizou novamente e Gina bufou._ - Está mais forte?_

_- Estou. Amanhã não trabalho... Acho que vou fazer uma visita ao Draco._

_- Já vai tarde. Vai ver que seu humor vai melhorar, vendo que ele está bem... Vai visitar sua mãe?_

_- Não, só o Draco. Mamãe tem mais 6 para ajuda-la. Draco não tem ninguém._

_- Oh, coitadinho - _Ironizou novamente - _Até parece que ele precisa de cuidados. - _Sentiu que Gina iria dar um belo grito e completou antes._ - Mas é bom dar uma olhada, pra ver se ele ta melhor que da ultima vez._

_- Acho bom mesmo... -_Diz irritada.

Gina vai até sua mochila, indo ate a geladeira interna da mochila pegando o frasco com um liquido,agora, amarelo-prateado e colocando dois dedos no seu copo. Aproveitou para procurar onde estaria seus comprimidos de cólica. Seus seios estavam um pouco doloridos, com certeza avisando a menstruação que descia. Voltou a seu quarto, que já estava trancado e escutou pequenas batidinhas na porta.

- Nicky? - Era Pâmela.

- Já vou. - Dizia em pânico, cobrindo o diário apenas. Segurava seu copo com a mão em cima para Pâmela não ver o liquido. - Oi.

- Vim dar boa noite e entregar este pacote de bolachas de chocolate com suco de maçã. Sei que adora elas.

- Ou, a Sra é um amor. Mas acho que amanda estava certa, estou ficando gordinha.

- Gordinha? Posso entrar e ver?

- Ah, não é nada de mais, Sra.

- Insisto.

- Tá... - Dizia Nicky suspirando, colocando o copo e o potinho de comprimido no criado mudo enquanto Pâmela entrava. Ela cobre o copo e vai ate Pâmela, colocando o ventre a mostra. - Estou inchada. Já, já tenho dores de cabeça por conta da menstruação...

Pâmela olhou a barriga de Nicky e arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Menstruação? Tem certeza?

- Sim. Meu apetite de doce aumenta três vezes mais e meu humor fica descendo e subindo, sempre é sinal de menstruação chegando.

Pâmela coloca a mão no ventre de Nicole e o sente duro, mas não fala nada.

- Vai ver é isso mesmo. Bom, boa noite. Vai dormir até que horas amanha?

- Provavelmente vou ficar deitada o dia todo na cama. Minha folga quero dormir muito, inclusive neste clima pouco agradável de se sair. Calor de mais! Vou ficar com o ar condicionado ligado até mais tarde também. Tudo bem? Vou ajudar na conta de energia um pouco mais neste mês .

- Claro. Sem problemas. Bom, boa noite. - Dizia saindo, Nicole fechava a porta atras dela e a mesma ia a seu quarto, descansar. - _Será_? - Sra Aykin estava com uma pulga atras da orelha.

Gina acaba abrindo o suco, bem geladinho, e a bolacha.

_- Vai engordar mais._

- Metabolismo rápido, entra rápido, sai rápido. - Diz com um sorriso nos lábios depois de comer, Gina bebe a poção e dorme, esquecendo de tomar o remédio da menstruação.

* * *

_Gina chegava no momento em que Malfoy, fraco, adentrava a banheira para se banhar. ver a visão do corpo dele, a deixou ainda mais preocupada. Corpo que antes era escultural, lindo, tudo no lugar, parecia apenas pele sobre osso... _

_Tão logo começou a se molhar e deitado na banheira, ele apaga, quase se afogando. rapidamente Gina consegue, de alguma forma chamar atenção de um dos elfos da casa, como ela fez, não sabia, mas o elfo salvou Malfoy da morte certa. Minutos mais tarde Malfoy acordou, mais irritado que antes._

_- Ela não me quer perto! - Dizia irritado se jogando na cama, pondo a mão na cabeça._

_-"Ele tentou suicídio?"- Dizia assustadíssima. Ela via a comida intocada no criado mudo e ele abria uma gaveta, bebia alguma coisa pegava o litro de firewiskey e bebia, basicamente, em um único gole apagando geral!_

_- **DRACO**! -Gina gritava aborrecida no ouvido dele, mas parecia que ela nem havia gritado, pois ele apenas sorriu. - Que historia é essa? Não é tipico seu tentar se matar!_

_- Então você vem se eu me afogar no whiskey? É assim que lhe chamo? - Desconversa_

_- Não. Não é. E pare de tentar se matar! Volte a por algo no seu estomago antes que você pegue uma doença mais seria!_

_- __Pelo menos ficaria contigo para sempre..._

_Gina o olhava com a mão na cintura, com cara de poucos amigos, ponderando o que ele falou._

_- Não. - Fala ela, mordendo o lábio inferior._

_- __Você nunca foi boa em menti Weasley._

_- __Suicídio nunca te levaria até onde eu estou... - Disse, cruzando os braços. Ela não parecia estar brincando._

_- Nem morrer posso escolher mais?_

_- Não, por que não chegou sua hora! Agora Draco, vá comer, pare de beber e volte a viver! E para de me chamar!_

_- Você está tão irritada por eu estar te chamando sempre, Weasley? Você acha que eu quero ficar assim?_

_Gina suspirava levantando a mão aos céus e se abaixando ao lado de Draco._

_- Não... Não estou irritada, você não me irrita, você me preocupa! É bem diferente! Por isso que eu continuo voltando e você não tem a minima ideia de como é difícil fazer isso!_

_Ela sorri, passando a mão no rosto de Draco e o mesmo se recusava a fechar os olhos, para não perde-la de vista._

_- Me tire este feitiço, Weasley! Pra eu voltar!_

_- Antes fosse um feitiço, Malfoy. - Disse divertida olhando os olhos dele e sorrindo - Não sabes o quanto lhe queria aqui comigo._

_- Então me leve! - Dizia Malfoy se sentando assustando Gina, fazendo-a se desequilibrar. Malfoy a segura, tocando em sua pele que antes era quente, estava fria, mas muito mais macia. Seus rostos se aproximaram perigosamente. - Anjos podem beijar?_

_- Não sei. E não sou um anjo, Malfoy. - Dizia sorridente, nos braços dele. - E não posso te levar._

_- Mas que raios Weasley! É tão difícil um acidente acontecer comigo e eu ir contigo?_

_- Mas que raios Malfoy! **Não é** pra você **morrer**!_

_- Por que? Você não está morta? - Gina mordiscou o lábio inferior em um crescente medo. - Está ou não está morta?_

_- De certa forma. - Ponderou. Malfoy olhou bem nos olhos dela, vendo que ela aparentemente estava mentindo._

_- Vamos parar com os enigmas, Weasley, sim?_

_Gina sorri divertida._

_- Você está no seu pano, vivo, e eu no meu, viva. - Maneirou as palavras. Draco aceitou, vendo a verdade._

_- Não me quer com você?_

_- Não imagina o quanto lhe quero Draco, mas não posso! Preciso voltar._

_- Volta por mim?_

_- Não posso garantir. Mas me prometa uma coisa, volte a vida? Sim? S__e alimente. Por mim?_

_- Vou pensar, Gina. - Disse e ela soltou um suspiro - Mas volte._

_- Vou pensar, Draco._

_Ele sorri e ela também, depositando um beijo na testa dele, fazendo-o acordar em seu quarto._

Enquanto isso ela acordava no seu, já passava das três da tarde.

_- Nossa... Demorei tanto assim? - _Dizia pro seu livro que estava a seu lado.

_- Mais um pouco e eu chamava a trouxa idosa da casa... - _Diz em tom de ironia o livro._ - Foi até onde? Na dimensão paralela numero 4? -_ Ri.

_- Por ai... - _Falou. Estava faminta, com calor, por mais que estivesse no ar condicionado congelante de seu quarto, e o pior de tudo seus seios começavam a dor muito mais forte.

Gina se levanta, indo tomar banho e se arrumar par descer e comer algo. Pelo dia todo começou a ter problema de ir varias vezes ao banheiro, além do seu seio que começava a incomodar bastante e da dor abdominal que sentia.

Sra Pâmela apenas observava a cada segundo mais encucada...

* * *

_**OFF:** Marina e Ct sensei, se vocês lerem fic, acho que vão ver homenagem ao incantatem, não? XD kkkk_

_Bom, Capitulo 1 Re-editado e Re-Upado dia 27/12/12!_

_Não se esqueçam de Review! ;D_


	2. Descobertas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin e a Amanda são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Published:** 17/10/03

**1° Edição: **23/06/04

**2° Edição: **04/09/2010

**3° Edição: **04/01/13

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Era em torno da terceira ou quarta semana desde que saíra do mundo magico. Nicole estava agora constantemente enjoada, irritada, comia mais que o normal, desmaiava, ou passava mal.

Por conta da sua pressão, o medico que havia lhe atendido, lhe fez um exame e descobriu que Nicole era alérgica a _basicamente_ tudo. Poeira, comida, leite, mas a mais forte era frutos do mar. Vendo o tanto de alergias que Nicky tinha, Pâmela se preocupou muito. Ela tinha ido pegar o exame no medico, sem Nicole saber.

- É impressionante a quantidade de alergia que esta menina tem! Era pra ela morar dentro de uma bola de plastico, dentro de um quarto completamente esterilizado!

- Doutor, é possível que uma pessoa grávida possa desenvolver alergias que não tinha antes?

- Não é provável, mas é possível sim. Mas não em larga escala como a Srta Nicole mostra. Mas ela está gravida?

- Eu estou suspeitando que sim, Doutor. Ela esta com o abdome duro, no baixo ventre, além de um apetite insaciavel. Algumas vezes por doce, outras vezes por comidas pesadas. Até misturar chocolate com feijão ela já misturou! E adorou!

- É um sintoma de gravidez sim. - Diz arqueando a sobrancelha, a imagem de chocolate com feijão não lhe fez bem.

- Os seios dela parecem estar aumentando também,e o bico ficando marrom e o humor dela varia de mais. As vezes parece um anjo, outras vezes, só a Amanda consegue doma-la! Outras só eu consigo doma-la. Vive agora desmaiando e passando mal, só não a vi vomitar nenhuma vez.

- O desmaiar ou passar mal pode ser ser por conta das alergias. Já falou com ela?

- Não. Evito de falar sobre família com ela, pois soube que a família, pai, mãe e irmãos e esposo faleceram. Estou com uma pergunta entalada!

- Mas seria um alivio a ela, não? Saber que está esperando um filho do marido falecido, caso seja, não acha?

- Não sei, Doutor. Às vezes parece que sim, outras vezes, acho uma péssima ideia.

- Acredito que a Sra precisa perguntar, mesmo que isso cause dor. Precisamos saber se sim ou não. De qualquer forma, traga ela aqui novamente. Preciso receitar um anti-alérgico a ela. Se ela estiver gravida, teremos que ter três vezes mais cuidado, para não afetar a criança.

- Ok, eu a trarei. - diz apertando a mão do medico e saindo com os exames. O dia se passou e Pâmela apenas observou mais um pouco. Estava com receio de perguntar.

Logo o dia passou, sem tantos problemas, e a noite chegou.

* * *

_- Vou vê-lo._ - Diz Nicole a seu diário, se olhando no espelho penteando o cabelo.

_- Você tem que parar de ir atras dele..._

_- Eu preciso saber se ele está melhor!_

_- Suas idas lá estão fazendo mal a você. Seu apetite aumentou, sua menstruação não desceu e esta poção está acabando contigo!_

_- A poção que acabou comigo é a das trevas que eu me meti a fazer!_

_- Você deveria ir só mês que vem! Se recupere! Toda vez que você vai, volta mais acabada!_

_- Eu? Você precisava ver-lo, aí veria que eu estou muito bem em relação a ele!_

_- Desenhe e eu verei..._

_- Como se eu soubesse desenhar..._

_- Você não sabe, mas Amanda sabe..._

_- Vou fazer ela desenhar em você e você abrir o bico pra ela e por tudo a baixo?_

_- Não preciso ir... Mas uma folha de mim._

_- Como ela vai desenhar?_

_- Você mesmo não disse que ela era boa de desenho? Então? Explica pra ela, pergunta, diz o que você quer e pede pra ela desenhar._

_- Você sabe que ela vai precisar de bem mais de uma folha, né esboço, apagar, refazer, apagar de novo..._

_- Sejamos práticos, dê uma folha normal a ela, ou varias, e assim que ela tiver o perfeito, peça pra desenhar em uma folha minha. Pelo menos verei se ela é boa em desenhar ou não._

_- Verei._ - Diz se levantando, com um sorriso único e um quê de preocupação. Queria saber como ter-lo em seus braços via sonho... Sentia falta dele, do corpo dele, e uma baita vontade de fazer novamente amor com ele. A mesma, antes de descer pra mochila, fecha a porta.

Gina voltava a sua geladeira, pegando o finalzinho da poção. A mesma que antes era amarelo-perolada, estava um amarelo-prateada mais forte do que na segunda vez, tendendo quase a cor prata do que amarela. Era sinal que era sua ultima vez para tomar aquela poção, daquele frasco.

A mesma coloca na caneca o resto da poção tomando-a, e indo a sua cama deitar. Demoraria o efeito agora por conta da cor.

_- Boa noite..._

_- Boa._

**Toc, Toc, Toc.**

- _Oi_ - pergunta Nicky.

- Posso conversar contigo?

- _Estou quase apagando de sono..._ - Diz aflita.

- Por favor.

Nicole se força, guardando o diário e o caneco na gaveta, se levantando e abrindo a porta, mas voltando para cama. estava já ficando um pouco zonza.

- Está bem?

- _Estou. _Só com _muito_ **sono**.

- Ouvi falando com alguém.

-_ Não falei com ninguém. _Nem tenho telefone aqui no quarto.

- Era uma das coisas que precisava falar. Mas estou vendo seus olhinhos quase se fechando.

- _É muito longa a conversa?_

- Seria, mas deixo para amanhã. Boa noite filha. - Pâmela da um beijo na testa de Nicole, e a mesma sorrindo, apaga. Sra Pâmela suspira, vendo a mesma já dormindo. Ela sai do quarto fechando a porta.

* * *

_Gina, talvez por influencia da Sra Pâmela, foi parar na'Toca, ao invés da mansão Malfoy..._

_"Pra que eu to aqui? Enfim, vamos ver como mamãe esta... Estou com saudades..."_

_Seu baixo ventre parecia estar "feliz" ou algo assim, pois inundava seu coração de felicidades. Ela entra na casa, tudo parecia bem vivo. Sua mãe estava dormindo na cadeira segurando um começo de ao que parecia uma roupinha de criança. Podia ser feita com magia, mas queria passar o tempo, talvez. Gina feliz sorriu, ia sair, mas algo a impediu._

_- Filha?_

_No susto Gina se vira e vê Molly ainda dormindo..._

_- Está aqui, não?_

_"Desde quando mamãe fala dormindo?"_

_Sorrindo podia fazer isso, se não demorasse. Ela toca na testa da mãe e aparece no sono dela. Molly estava sonhando em sua casa, em sua cadeira, e via Gina, onde Gina estava._

_- Filha!_

_- Desde quando a Sra fala dormindo mamãe?_

_- Falo?_

_- Percebeu que eu estava aqui, em seu sonho._

_- Pensei que não vinha..._

_- Não iria vir, mas acabei parando... Ia ver Draco._

_- Malfoy?_

_- Sim..._

_- Por que?_

_- Ah, mamãe, a Sra me faria um favor? Sei que é absurdo, mas cuida dele? _

_- Do Malfoy? - Sua mãe arqueou a sobrancelha._

_- Sim, se a Sra visse como ele está, não faria essa cara de assustada! Este é o motivo que ainda to brincando de transitar os dois mundos! Se não eu tinha parado! Além de difícil é super perigoso para mim, em minha atual situação!_

_Molly sorri pra filha abraçando-a._

_- Não vou lhe prender no meu sonho. Vá... Verei o que posso fazer... Assim você vai ficar mais tranquila e parar de correr risco._

_- Obrigada mamãe... _

_Gina sorri e se despede com um abraço e um beijo, logo saindo do sonho de sua mãe e__ em poucos instantes estava ao lado da mansão Malfoy. Não entendia por que nunca conseguiu entrar direto na mansão. Demorou um pouco, mas logo chegou ao quarto de Malfoy._

_A situação dele só piorava. De repente ele acordava de algum pesadelo, talvez. Não sabia, mas assim que o mesmo acordava, por estar fraco e doente, caía entre a cama e o chão, apagando._

_Gina correu até ele, pondo a mão na testa do mesmo, o vendo febril e entrando no sonho dele._

_- **DRACO**! - Draco deu um sorriso fraco._

_- Não achei... Que te veria novamente._

_- Não veria mesmo! Mas via seu estado piorar cada dia mais, me preocupei! Draco! Você está doente!_

_- Não diga, Weasley. - Disse em sua fraca ironia. _

_"Ele não poderia parar com isso pelo menos nos sonhos não?" - Pensou Gina. __- Você me prometeu que iria se alimentar! Que ia continuar!_

_- __A culpa é sua. Arque com as consequências de não estar do meu lado fisicamente!__  
_

_- Isso de novo não, Malfoy! Para com isso! V__ocê precisa se alimentar! Voltar a viver!_

_- Não quero! - Dizia Draco emburrado, agarrando Gina pelos braços, fazendo ela se desequilibrar. Gina acabou caindo deitada, sentindo o corpo de Malfoy que ali, no sonho era exatamente o corpo de Malfoy quando ele estava muito bem, obrigado.__- Você está fria. Macia, mais fria._

_- E você com febre! Draco, realiza! Eu não estou mais no seu plano._

_- Sem mim você está ficando fria? - Disse em uma fraca ironia novamente. Gina sentia o perfume dele, ali, no sonho, era algo que ela sentia muita falta. Mesmo fora do sonho, mesmo doente como ele estava, ela preferia estar ao lado dele._

_- Draco... - Diz em tom de alerta, mas ela não queria sair dali. Gina o abraça sentindo-o. Parecia tão físico! Tão real! Ela sabia, __na teoria, __que a poção era bem realística e poderia facilmente se confundir com a realidade, mas a pratica era mil vezes melhor. __- Será que terei que trazer minha mãe até você!? - Ela solta, sem nem mesmo pensar. Era ela que falou aquilo mesmo? Sua mente ainda conseguia raciocinar? Ficar perto de Draco Malfoy e não conseguir raciocinar era mais tipico dela do que conseguir raciocínio logicamente._

_- Duvido que ela viria,__Weasley. - Dizia, falando perto do pescoço dela. _

_Deu graças a Deus por conseguir não se arrepiar com a respiração dele em seu pescoço. Era impressão dela ou o baixo ventre dela tinha respondido a caricia?_

_- Não duvide das mulheres Weasley's, Malfoy. - Gina sorri e pela primeira vez em dias, Malfoy também._

_Draco levanta um pouco a cabeça e sorri a ela._

_- Tenho permissão para lhe beijar?_

_- É seu sonho. - Dizia sorrindo, mas no fundo queria mais do que beija-lo. Ela tocava-lhe o rosto. Seu peito doía, com o buraco da saudade maior. Está ali parecia, às vezes, piorar a dor._

_Pega desprevenida, Draco a beijava. Ele não havia hesitado. Ela senti os lábios dele, frios e quentes ao mesmo tempo. A pele fria dele, em contato com a sua, era estranho. Era como se ambos tivessem mortos._

_- Estou ficando louco, Weasley. - Disse roçando os lábios nos dela. - Não consigo aguentar mais! __Não quero que você vá. Me deixe ficar contigo. Pra sempre!_

_- Eu também, Malfoy. Estou ficando louca sem você comigo. Mas também não consigo te deixar assim, não queria que você ficasse assim!_

_- É tão difícil ter que me levar?_

_- Estou começando a ponderar a proposta... - __Malfoy parecia ficar feliz, mas era difícil ver isso em seus olhos semi-mortos. - __Mas muito provavelmente se eu fizer isso, ficarei em péssimos lençóis! Você não imagina o quão ruim as coisas podem ficar para mim se eu fizer alguma coisa, para lhe trazer até mim! Estaria arriscando muita coisa!_

_- Seria tão ruim?_

_- Não imagina o quanto, Draco. Mas já decidi. - O sorriso dele apareceu fraco. - Vou chamar minha mãe! - O sorriso dele desaparece._

_- Não brinca Weasley!_

_- Não estou brincando! - Sorriu divertida. - Queria estar perto pra ver o safanão que você vai levar dela, Draco! - Riu, segurando-o em seus braços._

_- Traria você de volta?_

_- Um pouco._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você vai entender depois. - Sorriu divertida. _- _Agora eu realmente preciso parar de vir aqui._

_- Não! __Não Gina! Por que? Como me Soltou?_

_Gina suspirou, rolando os olhos. Essa pergunta era a pior parte de estar com Draco, pois era a que ele mais fazia nos poucos segundos que eles passavam juntos._

_- Isso não interessa mais, Draco..._

_Fazendo Draco deitar na cama, ela fica ao lado dele, pondo a mão no rosto dele, dando pequenos beijos na face dele._

_- Interessa! - Dizia irritado, mas choroso._

_- Pare de ser mimado, Draco! __Você tem que viver._

_- Sem você não é vida._

_Ela suspirou novamente, se deitando no pescoço dele. Sentir o cheiro dele, carregar o cheiro dele com ela pro corpo dela, talvez pudesse segurar seu humor mais facilmente.._

_- Pare de me chamar, Draco. É serio. __Não posso ficar... Pra falar a verdade, não poderei mais voltar, sem ter problemas..._

_- Por que? - Dizia ele olhando para ela, ainda abraçado a ela._

_- Por...Por que não estou mais com vocês, não é obvio? - Mordia o lábio inferior. _

_- Mentira nunca foi seu forte, Weasley... - Disse sorrindo triunfal e ela bufa._

_- É serio, Draco. Se eu voltar, espere coisas ruins acontecer. Pois é isso que vou trazer._

_- Você nunca trará._

_- Infelizmente, Draco, trarei, se eu aparecer de novo._

* * *

Gina acordava em seu quarto, ofegando. Parecia que tinha corrido uma maratona, seu corpo estava quente de desejo, mas não havia conseguido trazer o cheiro dele consigo, apesar de bem vivido... Quando olhou pro lado viu Sra Pâmela, ao lado da cama.

- Oh! Nicky! Finalmente!

- O que foi? - Disse olhando Pâmela.

- Já passa das nove da noite e você não tinha acordado! Eu fiquei tão preocupada! Chamei a ambulância para te levar ao hospital!

- Nove da noite? - Diz se assustando. - Estou bem, apenas estava muito cansada. - Desconversou.

_"Não posso voltar por um bom tempo. Droga, não vou mais tomar a poção quando estiver prata! Mas... Foi a melhor parte da poção! Aproveitei tanto!"_

- Estava com febre! Até aumentei a potência do ar, estava preocupada!

- A ambulancia chegou! - Diz Amanda do andar de baixo.

- Vamos pro hospital!

- Não precisa...

- Precisa! Está com febre altíssima!

Sem discutir, Nicky acaba indo pro hospital, sem perceber, pois havia desmaiado por conta da febre. Sua fome triplicou, as dores aumentaram, estava com câimbra. O medico faz o exame definitivo, mas só ficaria pronto em duas horas. Sra Pâmela só teria disposição de pega-lo no dia seguinte. Nicole voltava pra casa depois dos exames e ficou de repouso absoluto por mais um dia. E mais um dia de folga.

* * *

- Nicky, se você não parar, eu te juro que vou falar pra Sra Pâmela vender doce cinco vezes mais caro pra você! É a terceira vez que você quer comer 5 barras de chocolate amargo! Você saiu do hospital ontem e não para de comer e dormir!

- Amanda, para de exagerar, sim? Estou comendo a quinta barra... Não comprei 5 barras...

- Já é muito! Você está ficando gorda de mais!

- Chocolate tá sendo a única coisa que está me mantendo acordada.

- Quando você não desmaia de uma vez só! Já perdi as vezes de que te salvei!

Nicole suspira, estava incomodada por estar engordado, mas o desejo pelo chocolate trouxa era insaciável. E pra piorar a situação sua menstruação estava atrasada de mais. Havia lido no livro que depois que tomasse a poção que tomou, provavelmente teria muitos problemas, inclusive de hormônios, desejos, fome, sono, desmaios, atraso no ciclo, por isso não estava tão assustada com isso. Desistiu até de tomar seu remédio de cólica, por medo, já que era tão forte quanto a poção que tinha tomado.

- Meu metabolismo é rápido. Quando tiver tudo normal, eu perco tudo o que ganhei. É apenas a adaptação, Amanda! Não está sendo fácil, você sabe disso!

- Eu sei, Ni! Mesmo assim. Não vou passar. Além do seu dinheiro ir pro espaço, você está estragando seu corpo!

Nicole bufa de raiva, mas sabia que a amiga queria seu bem.

- Se ficar pior mais tarde, não reclama!

- Já disse, se concentre em outra coisa! Em qualquer coisa, menos comer!

_"Se pelo menos o Malfoy estivesse aqui, eu teria no que me concentrar..."_

- O que está acontecendo? - Dizia Pâmela.

- Nicole! Ela já devorou 5 barras de chocolate e ta vindo comprar mais 5!

- Mais uma. Não exagera!

- Ora, mais uma, depois outra, depois outra, quando menos perceber você já comeu chocolate por 20 pessoas! Realiza Nicky! - Amanda estava bem irritada. Parecia que era o corpo dela e não o de Nicky.

- Ela tem razão, filha. - Começa Pâmela. - Precisamos conversar. - Nicole olha para Pâmela. Havia percebido o tom de preocupação dela.

- Algum problema?

- Sim e não. Me acompanha?

Nicole acompanhou Pâmela e ambas entraram no escritório da padaria.

- Está melhor?

- Estou. Desculpa por ontem lhe deixar preocupada.

- Mãe é pra isso.

- Mãe?

- Nicky, desde que você chegou aqui, venho imaginando isso. Sei que já tem idade suficiente para ser quem quiser, mas gostaria de adota-la.

- Adotar? _"Ela está falando serio? Ela me quer como filha?"_

- Sim. Apesar de pouco tempo, tenho um carinho por ti que não entendo bem. Quero seu bem. E talvez... - Pâmela para um pouco suspirando. - Mesmo que não seja de papel passado, poderia lhe chamar de filha? Sei do trauma que passou há pouco tempo, mas gostaria de lhe ajudar.

- A Sra já me ajuda tanto! Nem sei o que seria de mim se eu estivesse só.

- Posso?

- Claro, _mãe_. - Diz Nicky sorrindo. Mesmo pesada, pois seu estomago parecia estar pensado uma tonelada de alegria, ela se levanta abraçando Pâmela.

- Bom como mãe, preciso conversar contigo um assunto mais delicado.

- Qual?

Pâmela suspira, se levantando e ficando de costas, olhando pela janela.

- Não devia ter esta conversa contigo aqui, Nicky, mas, estou ficando preocupada. O medico que te examinou me deu seus exames de alergia. - Ela entrega os exames. - Ele pediu que você fosse lá conversar com ele. Pelo tanto de alergia que vem mostrando no teste, era pra você estar morando em um quarto esterilizado.

- Onde?

- Ora, deixa pra lá. - Diz Pâmela, percebendo que a mesma não tinha entendido. - Às vezes parece que você é de outro mundo, Nicky.

_"É bem por ai..."_ - Pensa.

- Estou preocupada com outra coisa...

- O que?

- Você era casada, ne? - Acabou tocando na ferida e Nicole abaixou a cabeça. - Não precisa responder, se não quiser.

- _Era_...- Diz com a cabeça baixa. Sabia que se olhasse nos olhos de Pâmela, ela veria que estava mentindo. Não que fosse casada, mas havia trocado caricias com aquele que amava, bom, isso seria suficiente para Gina chamar de _'casamento'_ - _Mas ele também... Na mesma época que meus pais..._

- Por quanto tempo vocês eram casados?

- _Não fiquei casada nem uma semana, depois ele teve que viajar e..._

- Não precisa continuar. - Diz Pâmela, se levantando vendo a voz de Nicky ficar mais baixa, vendo-a soluçar. - Precisava saber, pois estou achando que está gravida.

- _Gravida_? Não estou.

- Todos seus sintomas são de alguém que está gravida, minha pequena.

_"Felizmente eu estou mostrando sintomas de poção, mas claro, vocês não sabem nem entenderiam...Eu estava bem protegida no dia para estar gr..."_

Nicole para o pensamento no meio, travada, ficando branca.

- Nicky! Nicole! OH meu Deus! Nicky! **AMANADA!**

- _S-s-será?_ - Disse num fino de voz, olhando para sua mãe, com o rosto manchado de lágrimas.

- Ow, pequena. É bem provável. O Medico fez os exames ontem, eu ainda não fui buscar, queria ir contigo. Seu baixo ventre está duro e bem avantajado. Mas se você não dissesse o tempo, eu teria pensado que estaria no terceiro mês de gestação.

- Está tão grande assim?

- Na sua família havia gêmeos? Ou na de seu esposo?

- Na minha.

- Então pode ser gêmeos.

Nicole viu a face da sra Pâmela rodar, logo o quarto todo rodava, logo ela apenas sentia o chão gelado sobre seu rosto, ficando tudo completamente escuro.

* * *

Nicole acordava horas mais tarde, no quarto do hospital novamente. Estava ficando acostumada com a situação. Mas agora era completamente diferente. Estava sozinha no quarto. O soro na veia mostrava que ela tinha desmaiado de verdade e feio. Sua cabeça latejava. Sentia que tinha caído e batido com a cabeça no chão, apesar de não se lembrar.

_"Gravida? Oh! Malfoy! Que problema você foi me arrumar?! Eu estou sozinha! Não sei se conseguirei... Não... Não tenho certeza! É provável que seja da poção! É... pensamento positivo..."_

Aquele pensamento deixou o coração dela cinco vezes mais pesado. Ela olhou para sua barriga e pôs a mão nela, acariciando.

_"Mas... Se for verdade? Como conseguirei passar por tudo sozinha? Se for verdade, o que pode acontecer? Tenho que pensar nessa possibilidade! Eu não me preveni, e sendo fértil como um coelho, como diria Malfoy, é capaz sim... Gravida?! De um Malfoy?! Sangue Malfoy e Weasley junto?! Santo Deus, vou precisar tomar a poção que vai selar minha magia antes do que imaginei... Se for gêmeos e puxarem o Jorge e o Fred, terei problemas com corujas antes que eu possa dizer 'paralelepípedo' ou qualquer palavra trouxa maior!"_

Gina em devaneios não percebe a porta sendo aberta.

- Nicky! Graças a Deus! - Dizia Amanda entrando porta a dentro. - Dona Pâmela me pediu pra vir pro hospital, pois sua situação estava horrível! E você esta pior que horrível!

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Amanda... - Diz bufando Nicky.

- Já sabe?

- Do que?

- Da sua situação?

- Qual?

- Ixi, Não sabe. Falei de mais então.

- Desembucha.

- A embuchada aqui é você, não eu! - Disse soltando a piada pior possível Nicky fica branca.- Ow! Ow! Ow! Desmaia de novo não!

Tonta Nicole põe a mão na cabeça. Vendo sua amiga ficar pálida, Amanda chama a enfermeira, mas tarde de mais. Assim que ela entra, Nicole desmaia.

* * *

_- Malfoy? - Perguntava Gina em seu sonho solto._

_- Veio me ver? - Dizia Malfoy que parecia estar bem melhor. __O mesmo se levanta da cadeira, abraçando-a pela cintura._

_- C-c... Acho que você que veio me ver. está... Oh! Draco! Você..._

_- Não morri, se é o que está pensando. Sou teimoso de mais para morrer facilmente._

_- Não me mata do coração._

_- Matar? Mas você já está morta, não?_

_- Expressão, Malfoy... Expressão apenas._

_- Sei. - Draco abraçava e a trazia para um beijo único, apaixonado. - Eu ainda estou esperando. Vai vir me buscar?_

_- Não..._

_- Tem certeza?_

_- Absoluta._

_- Mesmo se eu disser que ... - Ele chega no ouvido dela e sussurra - Sei que você está viva e provavelmente sei onde você está?_

_Era hora de Gina ficar branca de medo._

_- Ora Draco! Eu estou viva no meu plano..._

_- Plano trouxa, não? - __Gina treme na base e Draco sorri. - Eu só não faço ideia de onde, mas se você não vier me buscar, eu vou dizer a todos que está viva. _

_- Isso é um sonho?_

_- Sim, o seu, que eu invadi. Assim como você invadia os meus. É um jogo onde dois podem brincar._

_- Draco, me...- O mesmo põe dois dedos nos lábios dela._

_- Xii. Não precisa ter medo. Eu sei que você queria desaparecer. Se eu estivesse na sua pele faria o mesmo, com muito mais estilo, claro... Mas vou lhe fazer um favor. Vou apagar essa conversa da minha memoria, e vou lhe esperar por alguns meses. Se você não aparecer,eu vou atras de você._

_- Se você se esquecer, nem vai saber que estou viva._

_- Sim, mas deixo um bilhete com um dos elfos dizendo pra ele me dar depois de 3 meses. Tá bom pra você?_

_- Draco, eu acho que não eh uma boa hora pra isso! _

_Draco sorri pondo a mão na barriga dela._

_- Acho que nosso filho vai precisar de mim, não? - __Novamente ela se assusta e ele sorri. - Conheço uma gravidez quando a vejo, Gina. Três meses até me chamar?_

_- Não sei! vai ser difícil reunir tudo!  
- Então comece... _

_E com isso Gina acorda no hospital novamente, ofegante, e muito assustada. Algo no seu coração dizia para esquecer, que era apenas um sonho, e não a verdade, outra parte dela dizia que ele sabia e que viria atras dela. E ainda havia uma terceira parte dizendo que 'brincar com fogo, queima' que era exatamente isso que iria acontecer._

* * *

- **DRACO**! - Dizia quase pulando da cama do hospital. Estava sendo medicada, e a enfermeira tomou um baita de um susto, assim como Pâmela e Amanda.

- Nicole! - Pâmela colocava a mão no coração, por conta do susto. Ela era bem idosa. - Se quiser me matar, por favor, avisa!

- Desculpa, mãe...

- Já era hora de acordar, Sra. - Diz o medico da porta. - Preciso conversar com a Sra, mas preciso que esteja lucida.

- Estou tentando... Se ninguém me der nenhuma noticia súbita .. - Ela diz olhando pra Amanda.

- Eu já pedi perdão! Estava brincando! Você levou a serio! Eu nem sabia que era isso mesmo!

- Não sabia?

- Não! Falei só brincando! Sra Pâmela que me disse a verdade! Eu depois entendi por que você desmaiou! Se eu soubesse nunca que brincaria com isso!

- Passado os ânimos precisamos conversar. A srta passará alguns dias em observação. Sim, está gravida e sua pressão está descendo de mais, e é ruim pro bebê. Suas alergias pioraram seu caso. Preciso de sua compreensão, será que terei?

- S-sim...

- Peguei uma muda de roupa apenas. Ficará com a roupa do hospital, apenas. Queriam lhe por na UTI.

- A situação está tão ruim assim?

- Sim. Preciso de novos exames e que a Srta tenha repouso absoluto. Provavelmente lhe deixarei mais dormindo que acordada. Acordará para as refeições reguladas da nutricionista apenas.

- Sem chocolate?

- Por enquanto...

Nicole suspira cansada. A nutricionista entrava, para conversar com Nicole e ajuda-la. Nicole pediu apenas uma caneta e seu diário que logo Sra Pâmela trouxe sem problemas, já que o mesmo conhecia o toque de Gina, saberia que era um _'livro estático', _principalmente ouvido a voz da Sra Pâmela alguns momentos depois.


	3. O Nascimento

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda e o Anthony Mehari são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

1 Mês e 1 semana havia se passado em sua nova vida. Pra infelicidade de Gina, uma semana havia se passado e ela agora que teria alta do hospital. Como conseguiria arrumar todos os ingredientes? Fazer uma poção na atual situação dela era impossível pra não dizer arriscado.

Tinha que precisava na sua mochila, mas, uma parte sua não queria fazer. Outra parte queria desesperadamente. Esperou mais alguns dias e sua ansiedade lhe causou problemas inimagináveis. Gina acabou tendo problemas com um rico da alta sociedade chamado Anthony Mehari. Conseguiu se safar por pouco, mas Anthony acabou começando a persegui-la por conta de sua beleza incomum.

Era o que ele alegava. Mulherengo, filho de um magnata dos cassinos e roupas esportivas de Atlantic. Ele a perseguiu por algum tempo, ou pelo menos ele só aparecia quando Gina tentava fugir pro mundo magico para buscar o que precisava pra nova poção. Isso foi o que a impediu de ir atras e depois de muita conversa com seu diário, ela desistiu de ir buscar os ingredientes pra nova poção, justamente para não se encontrar com Anthony.

Pura ilusão... Ele começou a procura-la. Na padaria ele começou a ir com mais frequencia, logico que sempre causava transtornos, fazendo com que Nicky passasse mal e acabasse no hospital. Vendo-a gravida, algo lhe dava mais prazer, mas pra sorte de Nicole, ele AINDA tinha resquícios humanos, e parou de persegui-la.

Depois dos constantes enjoos desmaios e problemas, deixaram que ela apenas a limpasse os pratos e varresse a casa, pois precisava se movimentar por conta da gravides. Ia constantemente ao medico, pois sua pressão era como agua, passava de liquido para gasosa na mesma facilidade quando em problemas e de liquido para solido da mesma forma quando assustada. O Sra. e Sr. Aykin cuidaram de Nicole, como se ela fosse a única filha deles, já que nunca puderam ter nenhum filho. Amanda ajudava o casal de quebra. Era solteira, e vivia para satisfazer um sonho de criança, ser confeiteira.

* * *

Os três meses se passaram com muitos problemas. Gina agora constantemente sonhava com Draco, dizendo que iria atras dela se ela não fosse busca-lo. ele havia mentido sobre a poção do esquecimento e não tinha tomado coisa nenhuma. Passado os três meses, depois de Anthony aparentemente der sumido de sua visão, Gina se disfarça e vai até o mundo magico de Nova Jersey. Com um MUITA dificuldade, conseguiu comprar os ingredientes que faltavam. As constantes ameaças de Malfoy estavam lhe deixando louca de vontade de bater nele com toda a força que não tinha...

Voltando a seu quarto, com os ingredientes que faltavam, ela só escuta seu diário falando:

- Não faça isso...

- Ele está me deixando louca!

- Vá até ele e veja se foi ele mesmo.

- Você ta me chamando de mentirosa?

- Não. Estou chamando de mentiroso este _Malfoy_ que está aparecendo para você...

- Como assim?

- Você confia no que digo?

- Sim...

- Vá até o Malfoy e fale com ele. E você vai entender.

- Eu não te mostrei, como você está tão desconfiado? Acha que pode ser o que?

- Faça o que te disse, ok? Se eu tiver certo, você vai tomar a poção selar sua magia pro um longo tempo! Ok?

- Como vou saber?

- Eu saberei, e falarei. Pegue o vidro e tome ele todo e vá no Malfoy agora.

- Agora? Cê ta maluco? Tenho exame em menos de duas horas!

- Agora...

Gina bufou. Sua barriga pesava muito, tomar a poção era complicado, entrar na mochila então, mais ainda... Ela tranca a porta, desce até a geladeira com muita dificuldade, pega não só a poção, como a outra para selar totalmente sua magia por um longo período e com certeza, de quebra teria e terminaria com 3 problemas de um gole só! Os bebes não demonstrariam poder magico nenhum por um longo tempo, se não fosse pela vida toda.

_"Sangue Weasley com Malfoy, nem imagino no que pode dar!"_

Ela volta a sua cama, guarda uma das poções na sua gaveta, dentro de uma bolsinha pequena também feita de magia, que nenhum trouxa sequer ousaria mexer, tomou a poção do sonho com um gole, colocou a garrafa também nesta bolsinha, se deitou e no mesmo segundo, foi embora para mansão Malfoy.

* * *

_Gina chega na casa, e logo adentra. Seu coração estava pesado de mais, um medo exorbitante lhe tomava posse. ela precisava ver isso que o diario dizia o quanto antes._

_Logo ela estava no quarto de Malfoy, que estava bem diferente. Não estava mais sombrio, havia caixas e muitas cartas, e muitos pergaminhos queimando no fogo. Draco estava bem... Realmente ele estava de volta a vida. Vendo-o, dormindo em cima da mesa, com a carta que escrevia, ela olha por cima e via que era uma carta de sua mãe que ele respondia... Com muito carinho, pode se dizer... ver aquilo deixou seu coração tão tranquilo que o medo dissipou por completo._

_- Vejo que está melhor. - Dizia Gina, aparecendo para ele, em seu sonho. Ele acordava como um príncipe O sorriso a surpresa dele eram grandes, ele mostrou uma felicidade extrema. __Ela havia sentado na frente dele._

_- Gina! - Ele ia se levantar e ela o segurou. - O que foi?_

_este "o que foi?" com cara de duvida a deixou estranha._

_- Estou arriscando tudo. Vou lhe trazer até onde estou. Já estou reunindo tudo o que posso. Nos encontraremos logo, se tudo der certo, Draco._

_- Como assim, Gina? Você está viva?_

_"Viva? ele me ameaça e vem com essa como se tive..." Gina olhava bem pros olhos dele... A paz que ela sentia ali era diferente do que ela sentia com o Malfoy que lhe aparecia em sonhos. "Não era ele... O diario tinha razão! Meu Deus!"_

_Ela força um sorriso, mas ao que parecia o sorriso saiu normal. mas segundos depois o local ficou frio... Ela se sentiu inquita, quis agarrar Draco e se proteger, em seu ventre, os bebês ficavam inquietos de medo. Quando menos notou, ela abria a boca, sem querer, e saia coisas da boca dela sem que ela quisesse...Sua__ voz endurecia um pouco._

_- Não me procure mais, nem em sonho, nem na memoria. Eu lhe procurarei. E com isso ela desaparece._

* * *

Acordando num pulo tão gigantesco na Hospedaria, dando um grito enorme, caindo no chão se contorcendo em dores terríveis Nicole é levada ao hospital as pressas. Por pouco não perdeu os bebês, pois sangrava muito. O medico classificou como milagre dos bebês ainda estarem vivos e dentro da placenta sem possibilidade nenhuma de nascerem agora, ou morrerem lá dentro. Era como se alguma coisa, lá em cima, os protegessem de um perigo de aborto.

Gina, por conta do pulo, acabou fraturando o pé, e tendo que usar gesso por alguns meses. Se corroeu por dentro completamente pra poder voar no mundo magico e algum medi-bruxo lhe curar a perna em questão de horas. entendeu o sofrimento trouxa por conta dos gessos e dos tratamentos atrasadíssimos da medicina trouxa.

_"Como eles sobrevivem?!"_. Pensava resmungando por conta do gesso.

Acabou relatando o que aconteceu pro diário e o mesmo disse pra ela tomar a poção de selar magia. Depois de muito reclamar do gosto, ela tomou. Em sua barriga, seus bebês também reclamavam do gosto, provavelmente.

- Ora, é pro bem de vocês! - disse passando a mão na barriga. - Pro nosso... Se não, quando nascerem, será corujas entrando rasante pela janela, estragando minha _vida comum_.

cinco meses e a barriga de Gina cresceu muito... Não parecia com cinco meses, parecia mais. Lá estava Nicole em sua sessão. Hoje iria descobrir o sexo dos bebês, e assim escolher o nome para eles, ou elas.

- Vamos ver... Vamos ver... - Dizia o medico. - Ora, ora. Que surpresa. São duas... Duas crianças... Meninas...

Os olhos de Gina e os da Sra Pamela se inundaram de lágrimas. As duas estavam felizes...

- E está tudo normal com elas... Dois pares de braços, de pernas, as cabeças estão no lugar... Elas nascerão totalmente normais...

Eles saem do hospital. Nicole estava realmente muito redonda. Mas estava feliz...

* * *

Os meses se passaram sem que o _falso Malfoy_ reaparecesse. Sua magia também lhe parecia ter sumido. Gina sentia que algo lhe protegia mais forte ainda. Depois da poção para perder a magia por um período de tempo, Gina tomava de mês em mês pequenas doses para administrar que a magia dela não voltasse tão cedo. Afetaria as crianças e era o que ela mais queria. Por enquanto. Sabia que não podia segurar a magia das pequenas por muito tempo, depois de nascerem, mas pelo menos enquanto fossem pequenas, a magia andaria bem longe delas.

Sua barriga crescia cada vez mais. amanda fazia questão de registrar tudo em fotos, e depois do acidente com o pé, Pâmela a colocou-a como ajudadora de Nicole. O que impossibilitou de Nicole fazer ou beber muita poção, já que amanda sempre bisbilhotava o que fazia, o que bebia, o que escrevia.

Em por falar em escrever, Amanda acabou desenhando Draco tão perfeitamente que Nicole ficou encantada.

- Você o viu?

- Como eu poderia ver, Nicky? Só se eu entrasse na sua cabeça!

_"Ou visse do livro..."_

- Já sei! Vou fazer uma coisa pra você.

- O que?

- Me diga, como era o estilo dele?

- Hum. Só se me dizer por que. - Dizia segurando seu diario em mãos. O mesmo escutava a conversa, e registrava ela.

- Quero fazer um presente para você. Posso? De maternidade...

- Tá, vou confiar. vou te mostrar o que _escrevi_ dele no meu diario.

- Oh! vou ler seu diário?

- Só o que estiver _visível_...

- Como assim?

- Muitas partes do diário estão borradas e manchadas, devido o acidente.

- Pera ai, você estava no acidente? E saiu ilesa?

- Não eu. O diário Minha bagagem foi junto com eles, uma parte. Eu ia depois que as provas acabassem. Só consegui recuperar o diário todo o resto se perdeu. era um presente do meu irmão mais velho... tenho muito apreço por ele.

- entendi. Por isso ele parece bem velhinho...

_"Velhinho é sua cara!"_ - Escreveu o diário em uma pagina, que Nicky tinha aberto, o que a fez gargalhar, mas logo sumiu. Pelo menos o diário fez o que Nicole havia dito, ficou manchado, e só mostrou bem nítida as coisas sobre Draco. Sua personalidade, seus jeitos, mas nada que mostrasse o mundo mágico. amanda começou a ler e começou a ficar indignada...

- Pera ai, ele "ERA" assim?! Que homem abominável, Nicky!

Nicole vê a parte que ela lia, e sorriu.

- Ele "era" assim a meu ver. No começo... Bem no começo mesmo...

- Tá. ele era um deus grego, e era arrogante, irritante, nojento e o que mais? O de fora contraria o de dentro.

- Você nem imagina quanto...

- Nossa, o medico e o monstro perdia feio pra este garoto!

- Quem?

- _Dr. Jekyll e Mr. Hyde_... Livro famoso do escritor _Robert L. Stevenson_. Nunca leu?

_"Nunca li literatura trouxa."_

- Nunca. Não sou de ler, a menos que indicada...

- Pra quem fez artes cênicas, não gostar de ler, é bem improvável...

- Exceções existem, não?

- Pelo que vejo, sim. Vou lhe entregar uma copia do livro que tenho. Você vai gostar. Já estou indicando, então você lê, né?

- Acho que sim... - Disse sorrindo. - Vou lhe mostrar uma historia interessante que aconteceu com Draco.

Amanda e Nicole ficaram por horas se deliciando, lendo historias do diário de Nicole, mostrando a personalidade de Draco. Sem duvida nenhuma, amanda o batizou de "_ Jekyll and __Hyde "_ e escreveu em seu caderno sobre o que ia fazer, deixando Nicole fora da surpresa...

Oito meses e três semanas Nicole agora estava instalada no hospital de uma vez. Estava impossível as idas e vindas, e alem de inchada, tinha o problema de constantes dores fortes e alergias brutas. Foi acompanhada de perto por médicos e nutricionistas, e pela medica que faria seu parto.

Nove meses e treze dias.

- O que foi, pequena, você esta soando. – Começa Pâmela

- Ta doendo... Ta me incomodando muito.

Pâmela levanta levemente a sobrancelha. Chega perto dela, deixando a bolsa que trouxe com as roupinhas de bebês que comprou, indo até ao lado da cama e de leve toca na barriga de Gina.

**- AI!**

- Você esta mais inchada que o normal, querida. – Diz Pâmela ainda apalpando. Dói muito quando toco?

Nicole só pode responder com lágrimas, estava sufocada com a dor.

Pâmela retira o lençol de cima dela e constata que a bolsa havia arrebentado.

- Está na hora. – Diz Pâmela, chamando a enfermeira com um botão.

- Mas já? – Dizia recuperando o pouco fôlego que tinha.

- Querida, já esta com nove meses. – Diz calmamente. – Você ainda não entrou em trabalho de parto, mas vai entrar, acho que no mínimo por uns trinta minutos... Respire como a médica ensinou. – Nicole começava a respirar do modo cachorrinho.

Enquanto isso, Pâmela pega o telefone, ligando para a doutora vir, pois Nicole estava entrando em processo de parto..

* * *

Gritos...

Dor...

Desespero...

**- EU NUNCA MAIS VOU TER FILHOS! AHHH!**

- Calma pequena... Calma! Respira fundo... Vamos...- Diz Pâmela., segurando a mão de Nicole, enquanto a mesma era levada pra sala de cirurgia as pressas. A medica já se encontrava no local.

**-**** AHHHHHHHHHHH!** – Grita Gina. Por favor! **POR FAVOR! TIRA ELAS DE MIM!** -Dizia chorando.

- Muito bem...

**- SEJA O QUE FOR... TIRA ELAS DE MIM! AHHHHH! EU JURO NUNCA MAIS TER FILHOS!**

Dra Tânia começou a rir.

- É normal... Pelo menos sabemos que você vai ficar viva!- Ela olha a expressão de pânico de Gina. - Brincadeirinha...

O parto acontece tranquilo. Nicole tentava não gritar, mas era uma dor alucinante. Mas de certa forma prazerosa Nunca imaginaria que naquele processo sua vontade era de Mandar uma coruja pra Draco mandando pro escambau todas as formas, dizendo que estava viva, pra ele aparatar do lado dela por que ela estava na mesa de parto tendo filhas dele... Por falta de força ela não o fez... Precisava se concentrar pra suas filhas nascerem... Não iria querer mais ter filhos depois delas... Com certeza, não teria mais!

Logo o choro de bebe inundava a sala...

- Qual será os nomes? - Pergunta Sra Pâmela.

- Sarah a mais velha e Kelly a mais nova... - Diz Nicole, com lágrimas nos olhos. Cansada, suada, mas feliz. Em questão de segundos, depois de colocarem uma etiquetazinha na mão de ambas com os nomes, Nicole segura ambas no colo.

- Muito bem... Sarah nasceu as 13:00 do dia 13 de Março de 2000 e Kelly nasceu as 13:13 do dia 13 de março de 2000... Estão saudáveis... - Dizia a medica, fazendo sua assistente anotar tudo...

* * *

**_Ps: revisado e reupado no dia 11/01/13_**


	4. Acertos e Erros

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda e o Anthony Mehari são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

O Nascimento transcorreu normal, logo Nicole dava a primeira mamada para uma e logo depois para a outra... Reclamando quando ambas mordiam seu mamilo...

- Eu nunca imaginei que seria tão doloroso!

- Bom, no começo é o que acontece - Diz a Dra. - Mesmo fazendo os exercícios para produção do leite em suas mamas, elas estão acostumando a sugar... Vai doer um pouco, durante algum tempo...

- Imagina assim, boba, _'ainda bem que elas não tem dentes'_... **_ainda_**...

- O _ainda_ não é bem vindo, Amanda... Não mesmo...

- Mas vou te dizer... elas são a cara do pai! - começou Amanda... Tanto a Dra, como Pâmela arquearam a sobrancelha...

- Você **_conheceu_ **o pai? - Perguntaram em sonoridade...

- Logico! - Diz rindo, piscando o olho para Nicole. - Ele é lindo, gostoso e o estilo do Dr e o monstro! Impossível não conhecer!

- Como assim?! - Exclama Pâmela. - Você a conhecia antes?

- A Nicky. Não...

- E como conhece o marido dela?

- Impossível não conhecer! Eu o desenhei...

- Explica a historia direito, Amanda, Mamãe não está entendendo...

- Não estou mesmo! Nicky! Segredos? Comigo?

- A Sra sabe desenhar? - Começou Amanda.

- Não.

- Por isso não o conhece! - Riu. vendo Nicole rir, mas ao olhar para ela incisiva, Amanda retira do bolso que trazia um esboço. - Prazer, Draco... Malfoy é?

- É.

Pâmela pegou o desenho e olhou, assim como Dra. assombradas com a precisão do desenho, e a qualidade do esboço.

-Amanda! Você que desenhou? - exclama Pâmela absmada.

- Sim. Tá feio?

- Se não fosse papel eu pensaria que era um retrato!

- Presente de gravidez pra Nicky. Acabamos conversando um pouco, e depois de muito exitar ela soltou sobre ele. E perguntou se eu podia desenha-lo. Eu desenhei, e ela ficou encantada. Dai, vem a surpresa...

Ela tira da bolsa um caderno **ENORME** preto, parecia até um livro bruxo, o que deixou Nicole super com medo.

- Seu presente! Espero que goste da historia e se divirta!

- H-historia?

- Abra.

Pâmela pegava Kelly do colo de Nicky e a colocava para arrotar, antes de ir pro berço. Nicole abriu o livro e lágrimas começaram a sair de seus olhos.

Amanda simplesmente escreveu uma historia em quadrinhos sobre Draco e Nicole. Ela havia colocado as falas dele tão realísticas, que parecia que amanda tinha conhecido Draco de verdade...

Nicole olhava aquilo, e era visível a emoção...

- Quando elas ficarem maiores, você vai poder mostrar pra elas o paizinho delas... - Dizia carinhosamente.

- Meu Deus, Amanda! Você tem um talento natural para desenhar! Por que quer aprender a confeitar?

- Pra poder fazer meus próprios doces...

- Você tem um caderno de desenho pros seus doces?!

- Sim...

- Menina! Eu quero ver-los!

- Ta... - Dizia sorrindo.

Nicole por outro lado lia as mini historias do livro de desenhos... Chorava, ria, gargalhava, se zangava...

- Meu Deus! É o Draco **_todinho_**! Não acredito! _Você o conhece de verdade!_ - Diz Nicky.

- Não tenho como conhecer defunto... Não tenho poderes paranormais...

- Se tivesse, você seria o que?

- Sei lá, uma bruxa? Ou uma fada... Ainda sou preferível sereia do que fada...

- Seja bruxa... É a mais humana - Diz distraída lendo as conversas imaginadas com Draco pela mente de Amanda.

- Como assim?

- Fadas são... pequenas de mais, e... Sereias vivem de mais no molhado... Não combina com você que gosta de se tratar, ficar longe do sol e é maniaca por se cuidar! - Desconversou.

Havia esquecido que para eles, a literatura 'magica' era bem distorcida... Fadas e sereias como seres 'bons' e bruxas como as malvadas... Se Amanda conhecesse o mundo magico, ela ficaria em panico...

_"Ou ficaria eufórica de mais..."_

- Hum, pode até ser. Gosto tanto de cozinha. Mas o termo bruxa eu acho tão pejorativo.

- Cada um tem uma visão diferente sobre...

- Bom, estou indo. Amanda, venha comigo. Quero muito ver seus desenhos de doces!

- Eu teria que ir em casa procurar.

- Venha, vamos juntas. Estou realmente muito interessada...

Nicole sorria vendo o olhar de Pâmela, que ainda segurava o esboço do retrato que Amanda tinha feito. era o primeiro rascunho, mas que ainda era muito lindo. Nicky sabia que Pâmela iria fazer algo com Amanda, iria promove-la, ou iria financiar os estudos dela. Pâmela sempre foi bondosa com os seus, e quando via talentos, investia como se fossem seus próprios filhos. Quando elas saíram, Gina pegou seu diário...

- _Pensei que elas não iam sair!_

_- Obrigada por ter mostrado a Amanda o que era preciso. Você nem imagina o quão lindo está a historia... Queria tanto que visse, pra ficar gravado..._

_- Isso não seria tanto problema, eu tenho outra forma para captar o exterior._

_- Como, que eu não conheço?_

_- Vivendo no mundo mágico, nem é preciso ele, mas o meu criador fez varias formas diferentes de capitar o exterior. Uma delas é uma lente interna._

_- E por que você nunca me disse?! Nestes 9 meses?!_

_- Por que é um recurso que ignoro E muito... Mas ser trouxa, vai requisitar muito... Ainda bem que o louco do meu criador pensou em tudo..._

_- Onde fica a lente?_

_- Aqui..._ - O livro se abriu em uma das ultimas paginas, e Gina viu um compartimento aparentemente secreto..._ - Abre as alças..._ - Gina abre e a lente é revelada._ - Nossa, sempre foi tudo tão escuro pra mim, agora entendo por que..._

_- É ele pensou em tudo mesmo! É como uma câmera trouxa!_

_- Com memoria infinita, não? _

_- Né..._

Gina riu, e passou pro diário ver todo livro e deixar tudo gravado... Inclusive suas filhas.

_- Essas são minhas pequenas..._

_- Tenho que admitir com a Amanda, elas são a cara do Malfoy... _

_- Não acho. Elas parecem muito comigo..._

_- Sarah parece mais com o Malfoy que Kelly... Kelly lembra sua mãe. Molly._

_- Verdade._

_- Quando elas crescerem, espero não puxarem o gênio Malfoy, ou melhor, Jekyll and Hyde..._

___- Você também não, né?- _O livro ri___ - Quando elas ficarem maiores, e eu caso não me lembre de mais nada, se um dia elas te acharem, você não pode fazer como fez com meus irmãos..._

___- Os Gêmeos?_

___- Sim... Não quero minhas filhas ____quase_ sem mãos.

___- Não vou. Mas vou passar broncas..._

___- Somente se elas conhecerem magia, se não, nunca poderá se mostrar a elas._

___- Gina, você acha que elas não vão demonstrar nenhuma magia?_

___- Espero que não. Quando mais a frente, terei que fazer uma nova poção, não sei se terei suficiente para elas e para mim..._

___- E se por um acaso do destino, Gina, Malfoy nos encontrar?_

___- Não quero pensar no que pode acontecer..._

Disse, voltando a cama. Estava cansada, e com sono... Vendo-a cansada, o livro disse que preferia ficar guardado. Ela guardou, e voltou a leitura do seu livro, com a pergunta chata do diário em sua memoria___ "e se Malfoy nos encontrar?"_

* * *

Depois de uma semana, Gina percebeu o pequeno probleminha que vinha junto com as gêmeas... Se fosse um só problema, era bem menos problemático, mas vieram dois de uma vez.

_- Eu nunca soube que Draco tinha parente veela!_- Resmungou vendo que suas filhas a cada dia ficavam com mais e mais cabelos, pois eles cresciam rápido de mais pra um bebê humano normal, e a beleza delas eram notadas de longe! Era bem difícil de distinguir uma da outra, ambas puxaram Draco e talvez a parte veela da família dele, que foi uma surpresa não tão agradável para Gina, que precisaria descobrir uma forma de proteger suas filhas de si mesmas.

-_ Isso não é legal de se saber - _Respondia o diário vendo ambas em um crescimento diferente do normal, mas ainda lento. -_ Tirando o cabelo, acho que elas vão ficar bem._

_- Bem?! A beleza das duas já chama atenção a quilômetros! E elas tão crescendo e nenhum traço meu se vê mais! Nem meu, nem da minha família!_

_- Ah! Agora entendi por que está tão irritada. Elas não tem a 'cara Weasley'... Ué, sangue Malfoy com Weasley, tinha que um ficar a cima do outro, não?_

_- Também sou pura!_

_- Você é mais pura que ele, se ele carregava gene veela, então..._

_- Elas não tem sardas nenhuma como eu, nem o cabelo vermelhinho como o meu! Sempre imaginei elas com o cabelo vermelho de fogo!_

_- Existe tinta trouxa ainda..._

_- Só se elas quiserem pintar..._

_- Se não puxaram os Weasley's externamente, se prepare pra bomba atômica interna! _

_- Nem brinca com isso! Não quero vê-las com 'gemialidades' no mundo trouxa não!_

_- Guarde minhas palavras, é bem capaz... Se o exterior saiu Malfoy, aguarde o interior..._

Não passou um mês de nascidas, que isso foi bem notado... A magia de ambas parecia ser bem mais forte que a sua própria o que fez Gina deixar de tomar a _poção para cortar a magia_ de si mesma. O frasco que ainda tinha, não era suficiente para duas, imagina para três! Não tinha pouca poção, mas se sacrificou para deixar poção para ambas.

Gina ministrava as poções de mês em mês. Com dois meses, Gina tinha que ficar com a intuição a mil, pois as gêmeas de vez em quando começavam a querer olhar pra coisas e querer levitar quando a poção parecia perder efeito! Quando chegava neste tempo, ela ia e ministrava a poção nas duas. Com três meses era os dois olhos em cima das duas! Se ela ousasse a tirar um olho, alguma coisa ou estaria levitando ou estaria mudando de cor! Quando chegava neste extremo, era mais uma dose forte da poção.

_- Elas nesta parte puxaram os Gêmeos!_ - Começa o diário.

_- Não vai dar pra muito mais tempo!_

_- Você vai comprar pra fazer a poção?_

_- Preciso..._

_- Você disse que aqui as poções se vendem também, mais em conta que em Londres. Procura a poção._

_- É poção restrita! E muito **cara**! Teria que responder muita coisa para comprar!_

_- Não acredito que seja tão cara em 'certos lugares'_

_- Não vou lá!_

_- Ué, você já foi! Ir novamente é só questão de vontade..._

_- O ruim é conseguir entrar lá, eu não tenho mais magia... Da primeira vez que fui quase não consigo!_

_- Ter, tem, mas tá ainda muito fraca._

Ela olhou pras pequenas e suspirou.

_- Ok, Irei comprar a poção pronta. Vou deixa-las com a Amanda._

Gina se vira pra suas filhas e suspira.

- Escutem aqui meus amores... Vocês não podem fazer traquinagem! Se controlem! Nada de querer mudar as cores, levitar ou coisas do gênero! Pelo menos por enquanto! Por favor, queridas!

E com o sorriso das duas, nada mais quis voar, ou mudar de cor.

_- Elas entenderam? -_ Começou Gina, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

_- Sei lá, sangue Malfoy-com-Weasley pode acontecer muita coisa!_

_- É... Pode..._

Gina se senta na cama com as duas rindo deitadas. Era impossível ficar com raiva das duas. Ela levantava um frasco de poção.

_- Qual é esta?_

_- Ser defunta-viva não é fácil, é a do ministério Se ele me achar nesta altura do campeonato, eu estou ferrada!_

_- Vai dar a elas?_

_- Graças a Deus, pude fazer três frascos... Por precaução._

_- Dura quanto tempo?_

_- Só vou precisar me preocupar com ministério daqui dez anos..._

_- E se ele lhe achar?_

_- Não vai. Até lá já poderei fazer magia o suficiente para proteger a casa, minhas filhas, e o que quer que eu precise._

Gina havia feito uma poção chamada_ "perdida",_ a propriedade da poção era justamente esta, nunca ser encontrada. Para o ministério nunca achá-la se ela algum dia fizesse uma magia, ela precisou testa-la até realmente a poção dar certo. Lógico que era difícil enganar o ministério, mas ela tinha que arriscar! Ou era isso, ou então uma coruja passava voando por entre as cabeças das três com uma carta! Ou pior, alguém poderia aparatar lá. Era melhor não arriscar! Continuar com a farsa dela estar morta!

* * *

Quatro meses, Nicole já tinha voltado a trabalhar. Neste período Amanda agora estava sendo confeiteira e ganhou da Sra Pâmela uma bolsa para estudar mais sobre desenho e arte culinária Logico que Amanda estava realmente curtindo... Nas horas vagas ela ajudava Nicole com as pequenas.

Nisto Nicole pode deixar ambas com Amanda e ir fazer o que precisava... Comprar a poção. Não foi fácil seria mais fácil ela mesma fazer a poção, mas era arriscado de mais. Disfarçada, entrou na ala de poções que vendiam clandestinamente e pode comprar alguns frascos da poção, com vendedores diferentes. Colocou tudo na sua bolsinha modificada por magia,guardou no casaco e logo que saiu do local. Ficar ali lhe deixava incomodada por de mais.

Voltou pra casa, na hora que Amanda estava se arrumando para ir pra aula. A poção polisuco já tinha passado o efeito, e ela pode ficar com suas filhas.

- Hora do remédio ruim... - Disse chegando perto do bercinho das duas que acordavam. Ambas, abraçadas, Sarah protegendo sempre Kelly, olharam com cara de quem não queriam...

- Nem pense em me dar este olhar. É pro bem de vocês, eu não posso fazer nada para uma melhor degustação! Bebam sem reclamar.

Sarah foi a primeira a se virar no bercinho, Kelly levantava os bracinhos, como se rendesse ao 'remédio'.

Ela para e olha o que estava dizendo...

- Eu estou ficando louca... não é a primeira vez que falo como se vocês entendessem o que eu digo! E não sei por que continuo!

- Por que você sabe que elas entendem... - Começa o livro na gaveta. Gina vai até ele e o apanha, o mesmo começou a 'gravar'. - Filhas de Malfoy com Weasley, tudo pode acontecer!

Primeiro Kelly tomou, com cara de quem não gostou, mas estava menos emburrada que Sarah. Era como o livro disse, Era a unica forma de saber quem era quem, pelas atitudes delas... Sarah tinha o genio de Draco, e Kelly tinha o genio wesley... mas ambas se amavam... Sarah já bebeu com relutancia, mas bebeu. Apesar da relutancia, ambas eram bem obedientes. Mesmo que a magia delas agora parecia ter parado de aparecer tanto.

- Graças a Merlim! Recompensa as duas... Com certeza!

As duas ficaram com os olhinhos brilhando quando viram Gina levantar barras de chocolate. Pode, daquela idade já devoravam chocolate trouxa?

- Só que terão que esperar algumas horas com este gostinho ruim... Vocês podem?

As carinhas delas não foram às das mais felizes, mas com sorrisinhos as duas começaram a brincar.

Gina levou primeiro Kelly, depois Sarah, e as deitou na cama, se deitando ao lado delas.

- Com certeza, vocês foram às melhores coisas na minha vida. Graças ao Malfoy...

- Tenho que dizer, Foram bem feitas - Brincou o diario.

- Vou fingir que não lhe ouvi... - Diz irritada.

Como se relembrasse, Gina olhava para o livro de capa preta, na sua estante de livros, a sua 'lembrança' gravada em livros de desenho por Amanda... Era a unica forma que ela tinha de matar a saudade. Da janela já mostrava o escurecer...

- Quem diria Gina, - dizia o diário, fazendo-a voltar à realidade...- Você realmente apaixonada pelo Malfoy.

Uma lágrima escorre dos olhos dela. Sarah e Kelly se entreolharam e começaram a querer ficar de quatro, como se fossem engatinhar. E de fato começaram a fazê-lo indo para cima da mãe. Quando Gina se deu conta do que estava acontecendo começou a rir.

- Não acredito... Minhas pequeninas estão engatinhando? É um sonho, né?

Em questão de segundos, quando as duas tentavam engatinhar em cima da cama. Os primeiros segundos desta empreitada foi gravada pelo diário de Gina, mas logo escutando passos do lado de fora, o diário se fecha com um baque surdo, mas abafado pelos risinhos de Gina e das pequenas. Sr e sra Aykin entram pela porta. Vinham seguindo os gritinhos de felicidade. Pâmela, quando viu, deu risinhos.

- Que lindo... Elas estão engatinhando! Querido, pega a câmera! Rápido! Quero gravar esse momento! Vamos!

- Claro!

Ele corre, pega a câmera e começa a filmar, havia trazido também a máquina fotográfica. Fotos e mais fotos. E uma longa filmagem daquele dia... Com certeza, foi o terceiro melhor dia de sua nova vida.

- Pelo que saiba, as crianças começam a engatinhar com seis meses... - Diz Sr Aykin

- Mas se forem bem alimentadas, dormirem bem e forem muito amadas, começam a engatinhar antes... Mas realmente, com quatro meses, é record!

_"Realmente, Filha de Malfoy com Weasley dá nisso!"_ - Pensa Gina muito contente!

No meio da comoção, lágrimas de tristeza se misturavam com lágrimas de felicidade...

_"Ah, Malfoy! Eu adoraria que estivesse aqui comigo, vendo isso... Mas quem sabe, algum dia eu te mostre... Algum dia..."_

.

* * *

.

Cinco anos se passaram e Sarah e Kelly eram lindas crianças. Não só exteriormente, que contava muito, mais interiormente também. De um lado puxaram a família Malfoy, do outro puxaram a família Weasley.

Sarah havia puxado o gene Weasley e Malfoy mais espevitado, em contra partida Kelly havia puxado o lado mais calmo sereno.

Sarah era muito altiva, seu porte tanto quando brincava, quando era seria, era por completo Draco. As vezes Sarah se parecia muito com Lucius, o que deixou Gina inquieta.

Até mesmo, Amanda, quando apareceu alguns anos mais tarde para conhece-las, ficou assustada o quanto Sarah parecia com o 'Draco" que ela havia conhecido!

Outra coisa que Sarah havia puxado era o pavio curto dos Weasley's. Lutava pelo que achava certo, defendia sua irmã com unhas e dentes e defendia sua mãe como se fosse um monstro prestes a devorar qualquer um.

- Até parece que ela puxou mais o Mr. Hyde! Kelly por outro lado é o Dr Jekyll total! - Dizia rindo vendo o quão desconfiada ela era.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Amanda! Não diga isso nem brincando! Li seu livro e não acho que ele era assim!

- Ah! Ele era! Tenho certeza! e as pequenas puxaram cada uma um lado dele! - Dizia rindo. - Toma, fiz no tempo de ferias. Espero que goste. - Ela riu dando um novo _'livro em quadrinhos'_ sobre Draco e Nicky.

- Você andou fazendo mais?! - Disse surpresa.

- Claro! Sempre que eu puder, irei trazer mais e mais historias. Agora vocês são oficialmente meus personagens! - Riu. - Vou adicionar as pequenas qualquer dia destes!

- O que vai fazer com as duas?

- Talvez uma em duas, duas personalidades... não sei, to inventando... vou precisar de mais cartas me contando como elas estão mudando!

- Elas vão amar isso, com certeza! - Diz Nicole, rindo.

Kelly por outro lado havia puxando muito mais o jeito de brando família. Era mais calma, tranquila e tinha uma memoria fotográfica incrível! só precisava ver uma coisa uma vez, e conhecia, só precisava ler um livro uma vez, e ja o entendia todo. Nisto, Kelly havia puxado a parte dos gênios Gui, Carlinhos, Percy e de Molly. percebia todo e qualquer detalhe como Gui, tinha a facilidade de aprender línguas do Carlinhos, a vontade de aprender mais do Percy e a sabedoria de Molly! Mas era chorona como Gina.

Outra coisa que veio com o crescimento delas foi a confirmação de que parte delas eram Veela. Seus cabelos eram tão claros, que pareciam brancos, era um loiro tão puro que no sol parecia branco platinado lindo. A beleza dela, mesmo com 5 anos de idade era fenomenal, atraia a atenção exatamente de todos, fossem homens, fossem mulheres. Todos davam tudo o que elas queriam, elas eram tratadas quase que como princesas!

_"Com o pai sendo criado como principe, ambas tem que nascer princesas..."_ - pensava Gina.

A única coisa que Gina se viu nelas, foi o olhar. Sarah e Kelly tinham olhos castanhos-azulados-acinzentados. Mas todos os dias Gina as imaginava ruivas.

* * *

- Por que não nascemos ruivas, mãe? - Perguntava Sarah uma vez quando elas aprenderam a falar. Elas tinham aprendido a falar tão rapidamente que assustou a todos. - Nem com sardas? Nem mais moreninha como a senhora?

Pega de surpresa pela pergunta que pensava que não seria tão cedo.

- Bom, vocês puxaram mais o pai de vocês do que a mim.

- Eu queria ser ruiva. - Diz Kelly. - Posso pintar o cabelo?

- Ruiva? - Começava Sarah. - Ser loira é mais bonito. Mas, eu bem que queria ter as manchinhas que a mamãe tem...

- Princesas, vocês são muito mais lindas que eu.

- Queremos ser bonita como a senhora! Não _mais_ bonita que a senhora! - Diz em unison Aquilo fez o dia de Gina maravilhoso.

- Se quiserem se bronzear, podemos ir mais vezes na praia, e se quiserem pintar o cabelo, só quanto tiverem mais idade...

- Então tá combinado - Diz Sarah e Kelly em unison novamente e Gina ria.

* * *

Adoravam fazer travessura, além de serem mexeriqueiras e adorarem fazer invenções. Mas o que mais chamava atenção era a beleza externa... O diário tinha acertado em cheio! Eram verdadeiras bombas atômicas que o interior contradizia o exterior por completo!

Com o passar dos anos, Gina também viu que a poção realmente deu certo! Elas nunca manifestaram mais nenhum poder. Elas ainda moravam com o Senhor e a Sra Aykin. Amanda agora estudava fora, para se aperfeiçoar cada vez mais em sua carreira. Sra Pâmela a financiava e havia adotado-a, colocando-a com o nome em seu testamento, assim como Nicky, Sarah e Kelly.

As gêmeas eram danadas ao extremo. Gostavam de ajudar o cozinheiro, ajudar Gina na louça, lavavam o chão. Faziam tudo de cabelo preso. Por que soltos, ninguém trabalhava! Nem mulheres nem homens! Gina sabia o porquê delas, com cabelo solto, atraiam a atenção de todos os sem exceção. Mas mesmo com as insistentes perguntas das pequenas, Gina sempre desconversava. O único problema foi que por causa dessa beleza, tanto das gêmeas, quanto de Gina, que aconteceu o que aconteceu.

* * *

Era 13 de outubro de 2004... Já se passava das vinte e duas horas.

Gina estava fechando a loja junto com a Senhora Pâmela quando a luz se apagou. Sarah e Kelly estavam brincando perto da porta de entrada quando viram cinco homens encapuzados cortando a energia.

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido...

Os caras entraram, mataram o Sr e a Sra Aykin, bateram em Gina e amara-na e tentaram a todo custo estuprar as duas crianças.

Como puxaram os gêmeos Weasley's, elas deram bastante trabalho pros caras.

Depois de nocautear a todos, um se levanta e consegue pegar Sarah. A fúria de Gina se libertou assim quando Kelly conseguiu soltá-la.

Senhor Aykin gostava muito de espadas, Gina quebrou um dos vidros contendo as espadas e matou a todos que tentaram tocar nas suas filhas. Mesmo com os gritos de protesto de suas filhas, dizendo que não precisava ter matado.

Agora, com o sangue deles no corpo, Gina percebe realmente o que fez. A espada cai de sua mão e ela olha para as próprias.

_"Ah! Como isso foi acontecer?... o que faço agora?"_

Quando ela olha para o corpo de sua mãe Pâmela, percebe que ela ainda estava viva. Mesmo manchada com o sangue dos homens que entraram, ela segura Pâmela nos braços. Agora, o sangue da senhora também lhe lavava o corpo.

- Kelly chame a ambulância! Rápido! Mãe... Pâmela! Vai ficar tudo bem... Calma...

_- Nicky... minha... peque..na... Conti...nue sua... vida... Cuide das... crianças..._

- Mãe, calma... A ambulância já esta chegando...

Lágrimas... Será que era o fim de sua nova vida? Nas costas agora Nicky levaria o peso de ter matado, mesmo que fosse para proteger suas filhas, mas _ela _havia matado.

_- Eu vou olhar você... Do céu... Querida... Eu... nunca tive... filhas..._

- Mãe! Por favor, não fale... Você vai resistir...

_- Você ..será s...emp...re minha fil...ha, cri...ança... V...ocê e s..uas filhas... M...uito obrigad...a por nó...s prop...orcion...ar... alegrias, Pe...quena... Nicky..._

- Mãe? Mãe! Por favor... Não...

_- Shii... Querido?_

Nicky olha para onde Pâmela olhava e viu o Sr Aykin, sorrindo... Viu a alma dele e uma luz muito branca...Kelly e Sarah se abraçavam pois também podiam ver...O amor que elas tinham por eles era muito mais forte do que a poção.

Sr Aykin estende o braço esquerdo e toca o ombro de Nicky, depois, com esta mesma mão, estende para que Sra Pâmela o toque.

_- Nicky... Querida... Faça-me... um favor..._

- Qualquer um...

_- Não suje... Suas mãos... De sangue... Nunca mais..._

Nicole não conseguiu responder, apenas grossas lágrimas desciam de seus olhos. Ela sorri para Sra Pâmela e esta, sorri de volta, olha para o marido e toca-lhe a mão... No mesmo instante a alma dela se solta e o corpo desfalece nos braços de Nicole que fica olhando para ela e o Sr Aykin, indo em direção a luz...

E em seguida sumindo.

Acabou...

Eles se foram...

Nicole se levanta e abraça as filhas e fica esperando a ambulância e a policia chegar.

Ela ia entregar tudo na mão dos trouxas.


	5. A Vida na cadeia

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda,o Anthony Mehari, o Caian Mehari, as gêmeas Sarah e Kelly e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

- Sabemos que foi para o bem de suas filhas... Mas... Você terá que ir a julgamento... - Diz um policial, que havia escrito todo o relato de Nicky.

- Ei... Cadê os Direitos? - Começa Sarah! - Ela matou para nos proteger! O cara quase me...

- Eu entendo... Mas é lei. - Diz o policial...

- E minhas filhas?

- Ficaram com familiares... Se tiver algum...

- Não temos... - Diz Kelly

- Então infelizmente irão a um orfanato. Sra Nicole, você tem o direito de permanecer calada...

- **PERA AI!** - Grita Sarah. - **ORFANATO**? Será que não podemos ficar com mamãe até o juiz da o veredicto?

- Da onde você tirou essa palavra? - Pergunta o policial indignado.

- Queremos ficar com mamãe até o dia... E vamos para a policia com ela... - Continua Kelly.

- Nem que tenhamos que ir escondidas! - Finaliza Sarah.

- Mais... - ia começar, mas vendo as carinha das duas, desistiu. Lá tudo seria resolvido. - Entrem logo no carro... Sra Nicole... Você também...

- **VALEU TIU!** - Diz Sarah abraçando o Policial e entrando no carro.

- Ficamos te devendo uma, seu guarda! - Diz Kelly abraçando o policial e entrando no carro.

Este olha para Nicole e sorri.

- Elas _sempre_ são assim?

* * *

- As crianças não podem ficar! - Diz a comandante Aline.

- Eu disse, mas vai tentar mudar a idéia delas! - Diz o policial.

- Eu consigo... Você verá!

Ela vai até onde Sarah e Kelly estavam.

- Oieeee... - Diz Aline amigável...

- Oi... - Responde as duas sem a menor sombra de animação.

- Por que estão desanimadas? - Pergunta achando que ia ser mais fácil do que pensava. - A policia é um local chato, não? Por que não...

- Por Não nada, - Começa Sarah. - Sei muito bem que a Sera veio nos levar pra outro canto longe de nossa mãe! Nossa mãe veio para cá e só vamos sair daqui quando o veredicto sair, acusando ou inocentando nossa mãe! E não iremos a orfanato nenhum enquanto o veredicto não sair! Ela nos protegeu, por isso nós exigimos que nossa mãe fique conosco... - Diz Sarah, com seu lado _'mr Hyde'_ ligado.

- Você ensaiou essa fala? - Diz Aline achando graça.

- Não... Eu gosto de falar assim... Algum problema, madame? - Diz Sarah desafiando.

- Bem... Você sabe o que é veredicto?

- Sei... Por que?

- Se você me convencer, deixo as duas ficar.

Kelly e Sarah se entreolham. Aline vendo que parecia que as duas não sabiam, achava que tinha ganho a causa. Mas errou profundamente quando as duas começam a responder.

- Veredicto. Do Latin _vere dictum. – _Diz Kelly.

- É resposta dada pelo júri aos quesitos apresentados pelo tribunal acerca de uma causa cível, comercial ou criminal; Opinião autorizada. Quer mais alguma coisa? – Responde Sarah por fim, deixando Aline de boca aberta. Não seria tão fácil como ela imaginava!

- Tipo... Vocês sabem que uma cela não é lugar de criança... Tem...

- E uma cela não é para nossa mãe ficar! Ela nos protegeu! - Retribui Sarah se mostrando de pavio curtíssimo. - É injustiça dela vir pra prisão sendo que o cara, filhinho de papai, rico, quase tenta me violentar!

- Tá que protegemos ela também! Demos a maior surra nos caras! – Diz Kelly

- Antes deles me pegarem, sofreram bastante! Iam ter uma bela de uma dor de cabeça se um deles não fosse tão forte e tivesse acordado e quase me violentado! – Diz Sarah tão firme que assustou mais ainda Aline. As pequenas eram incríveis!

- Sabe quem era aquele cara que a mãe de vocês matou para defendê-las?

- Antony Mehari... – Começa Kelly, abrindo seu caderno de notas que andava com ela pra todos os lados. - Filho do milionário Caian Mehari. Dono de um cassino aqui em Atlantic, o '_Faryewell', _e dono da loja_ Patric Sport's, _Loja de roupas esportivas. - Termina Kelly com o ar de intelectual nerd, olhando para Aline, que estava absurdamente impressionada com o poder de persuasão delas. - Ele já tinha ido lá na nossa .

- Ameaçou mamãe, deu beijo a força nela, puxou meu cabelo, me jogou no chão, - _"Meu cabelo se soltou"_ Pensa Sarah - Depois ficou me olhando como se eu fosse uma coisa deslumbrante. Tentou machucar minha irmã também. Mas alguma pergunta?

- Ele fez isso com vocês? - Pergunta Aline indignada.

- Fez... Mandou mamãe se calar...

- Se lembra que um dia nos encontramos mamãe deitada no chão chorando e esse brutamontes saindo do quarto, mana? - Diz Kelly

- Lembro... Ainda teve essa...

- A mãe de vocês tem advogado? – Pergunta Aline.

- Não... - responde as duas.

- Vou dar um jeito para que ela escape da prisão... – Começava Aline – Mas sinceridade, não posso deixar vocês duas na cela.

- Não tem nenhum canto aqui que seja um quartinho não? – Começava Kelly

- Ter tem... mas...

- Mas será nosso. Nééééé? – Falava Sarah com os olhos grandes e brilhosos. Kelly fica igual, Aline já ia responder que não, mas Sarah passa a mão no cabelo, fazendo Aline travar, suspirar e aceitar a proposta das pequenas. Depois Sarah prende o cabelo, pois Nicole entrava na sala com um policial, pois Aline havia pedido para traze-la e ela olha Nicky.

- Elas são _assim_ mesmo? – Dizia, sorrindo.

Nicky só balançou um sim com a cabeça e ambas faziam festa por que tinham conseguido.

* * *

Dia 30 de outubro de 2004, dia do julgamento...

Kyan era o advogado de Nicole Aykin. Um dos melhores advogados. Mas não conseguiu fazer com que Nicky se safasse de uma pena...

- O Juri decidiu... - Começa o juiz. – Que a Sra Nicole Aykin, terá reclusão por três meses na penitenciaria feminina de Sain...

Kelly e Sarah foram as primeiras a protestar, cortando o juiz.

-**_ MERETÍSSIMO_**! - Começa Sarah indignadíssima e no rompante, ela havia assustado o juiz e todo o juri que estava em um silencio mortal. - O cara abusou de minha mãe e quase _abusa_ de mim!

- Meritíssimo, Ela nos protegeu! – Começava Kelly mais chorosa.

O juiz olha primeiro, com o olhar de juiz, autoritário, que não aceitava bagunça no tribunal, mas era só por os olhos nas duas, que algo acontecia. Era difícil não sorrir para ambas de forma bondosa, porém, ele bate o martelo, precisava dar ordem, o caso já estava encerrado, elas falando ou não.

- Ordem... Deixem-me terminar... – Ele olha pra ambas e olha pra Nicky com uma face, mas estava quase que estampado no rosto a frase _"Elas são dessa forma mesmo?"_. Nicky, mesmo chorando, sorriu.

_"Isso é o que dá, sangue Malfoy e Weasley..."_- Pensava.

- Mesmo assim, _não é justo_!- Diz Sarah, emburrando a cara. Ela e Kelly já iam passar a mão no cabelo, mas quando olharm pra sua mãe Sarah se senta novamente no banco mais emburrada ainda por não poder usar o quer que seja que ela tinha e Kelly fica com a cara mais chorosa por não poder ajudar. O Juiz era mais carrancudo pra cair _no jeito_ delas.

- Sra Nicole Aykin, sua reclusão será na penitenciaria feminina chamada Saint Maryon, onde poderá ver suas filhas um dia na semana e...

- Sr Meritíssimo... - começa Kelly novamente cortando o juiz. Ele sorri, e suspira.

- Pois não, Kelly Aykin.

- Mamãe vai ter que raspar o cabelo? - Diz Kelly

Todos do júri começam a rir.

- Sim... – Diz sorrindo para Kelly. Era _realmente _difícil ser duro, ou ser mais fechado com as duas.

- **_Ah não_**! Num podiam só pular essa parte não? - Começa Sarah. Todos do tribunal riam ainda mais.

- Bem... Já fiz essa exceção antes... Posso pensar no caso...

- Pensa com carinho... – Começava Kelly.

- Tudo bem... Tudo bem...

- **VALEU! **Digo... - Diz as duas voltando a se comportarem - Obrigada meritíssimo.

Ele sorri...

- Elas são _assim mesmo, _Sra Aykin?

- Estão se comportando...

Ele ri.

- Terminando, e suas filhas ficarão no orfanato Ste...

- **_ORFANATO?_ – **Ambas levantam e dão este grito. – Mas mere...

- Ordem no tribunal, vocês duas... – Dizia tentando ser um pouco mais duro. – Se me deixarem terminar, sua mãe não terá o cabelo cortado, se me atrapalharem mais uma vez, ela terá o cabelo cortado. – Diz o Juiz, não por estar nervoso, era impossível ficar nervoso com as duas. Mas ele precisava por ordem.

Uma cala a boca da outra, ambas choramingando baixinho. O juiz vê isso e suspira, olha para Aline, que estava do lado de ambas, pedindo para que acalmasse elas, e a mesma as conforta.

- Muito bem... Novamente... Sem interrupções, _desta vez_. – Ele enfatizou. - Que a Sra Nicole Aykin, terá reclusão por três meses na penitenciaria feminina chamada Saint Maryon, onde poderá ver suas filhas um dia na semana e suas filhas ficarão no orfanato Ster Nay, que fica próximo a penitenciaria. Poderão se vir apenas um dia por semana, durante os três meses. Sra Nicole Aykin terá seus pertences levados pela assessora Kátia Shimitsu, que ficará em local trancado dentro da penitenciaria. – Ele olha pras duas, Kelly tinha levantado a mão, educadamente para perguntar algo. Ele mostra a mão dizendo que deixaria já. – Já, Caian Mehari, que está aqui representando seu filho, me pediu encarecidamente para falar algumas palavras antes que terminasse o julgamento.

Sarah se levantou enfaticamente. Iria protestar. Não conhecia Caian Mehari, apenas o filho e tinha ódio do mesmo. Provavelmente o pai era tão canalha quanto. O juiz olhou incisivo Sarah, mas essa o ignorou, Kelly que a segurou tapando-lhe a boca e lhe falando baixinho.

_- Se você falar eles vão cortar o cabelo de mamãe!_

Sarah estrebuchava com Kelly lhe segurando a boca. Queria falar uns bons palavrões de ódio que tinha. Caian Mehari, por outro lado, olhou com lágrimas, o que a assustou. Esta ação fez Sarah parar de bufar de raiva.

- Meritíssimo... Juri... Obrigada por poder dar algumas palavras. Chamo-me Caian Mehari, Dono do cassino '_Faryewell' em Atlantic _e dono da loja_ Patric Sport's _de roupas esportivas. Peço perdão por ter chegado atrasado à audiência. Minha esposa não se sentiu bem, e eu a levei no medico. Desde que nosso filho faleceu... – Ele olha para Nicole. – Ela vem passado muito mal. Porém, eu não lhe contei toda a verdade. Não tive coragem...

Ele olha para as pequenas.

- Não pensei que meu filho fosse bruto o suficiente para fazer o que ele ousou fazer para com a família da Sra. Nicole Aykin, nem para com suas filhas. Não foi apenas uma família, mas duas que tiveram tragédias. Infelizmente, não cheguei a tempo de dar o testemunho, e revogar a pena, por mim, seria eu que teria que dar todo o suporte para a família da Sra. Nicole. Então, eu peço encarecidamente, que, eu possa arcar com todas as despesas das filhas da Sra, mesmo elas no orfanato, fazendo uma doação ao mesmo, mensalmente, para obras e melhoria do mesmo. E no futuro, Ajudar as três a se reengajar na vida normal.

Sarah não acreditava no que ouvia... Kelly caiu em prantos... Nicole sorriu, e se levantou. Estava algemada, por isso não chegou muito perto.

- Perdoe-me, Sra... Meu filho... As atitudes de meu filho não foram dignas daquilo que eu lhe ensinei. Descobri que meu filho traficava drogas, e armas. Terei uma punição por isso, pois agora sei e já acionei a policia para que o inquérito comece. - Dizia soluçando. – Perdoe-me por sua família ter sido destruída...

Nicky balança a cabeça como um sim...

Muitos aplausos. Tudo fora resolvido... Infelizmente da pior maneira.

* * *

Nicole foi levada pelos seguranças para a penitenciaria feminina. Todos os pertences dela foram retirados e entregues para Kelly e Sarah, que depois dos aplausos terem acabado e ambas pedirem ao Juiz e de tanto insistirem, o mesmo deixou que elas ficassem com os pertences, e que fosse as três para a penitenciaria e de lá a assessora iria acompanhar as duas pequenas para o orfanato próximo.

Nicole agora iria para cadeia...

Para a surpresa do destino, sua companheira para tudo, por três e longos meses, seria a melhor pessoa que ela passaria o resto da vida...

* * *

- Boa sorte lá. E nada de travessuras! – Diz Nicky se despedindo das duas pequenas.

- Cuidado aqui, mamãe! – Começa Kelly, com os olhos cheios de água. _- É perigoso! A Sra... vai...Conseguir se nós...Sobreviver aqui? – Terminava com grossas lágrimas também._

Os seguranças da penitenciaria e a assessora que viu a cena, se compadeceram um pouco.

- É claro meu anjo, que sobreviverei. Não se preocupe. Todo domingo iremos nos ver. – Diz Nicky abraçando as duas. – Cuidado vocês também.

E com isso as três se separaram.

Kelly se agarrou na barra quando Nicky entrou por ela, até a assessora teve pena.

- Kelly... **_Kelly_**! Vamos! – Dizia Sarah. – Mamãe vai ficar bem. Vamos, pare de fazer ceninha!

- _Mas... a... mamãe_... – Dizia soluçando.

Sarah abraça Kelly.

-Vamos logo. Não adianta ficarmos aqui! Temos que acompanhar **ela** para o orfanato.

- E se nos venderem lá! E nunca mais podermos ver mamãe! O que acontecerá?

- Ora, Kelly! – Dizia a assessora. – Não vendemos ninguém. Vocês não são mercadorias. E outra, só ficarão lá por enquanto que sua mãe cumpre a sentença. Depois vocês três ficaram unidas novamente.

- A senhora jura que não seremos mandadas para casa de ninguém? Nem que iremos nos separar?

- Juro. Palavra de honra. A propósito. Chamo-me Kátia.

E com isso as duas vão com Kátia para seu novo lar por três meses.

* * *

Nicole entra numa cela, onde uma morena de cabelos negros vivos estava. Meio que acanhada ela entra na cela e senta na cama vazia.

- Ola... - Diz a morena.

- Oi... - Diz Nicole, um pouco assustada.

- Com medo? – Dizia.

- Não. Só não me acostumo tão rápido com coisas novas.

- Como uma franguinha que nem você pode vir à cadeia? Entregou-se?

Gina olha para cara dela, estava começando a ficar vermelha.

A morena se senta na cama e sorri.

- Também não cortaram seu cabelo. Né?

- Minhas filhas que pediram ao júri.

- Ah... Então você é a mulher que matou pra defender suas filhas?

- É... Sou eu mesma. Como sabe?

- Aqui as noticias _correm_.- Diz a mulher.

_"Era só o que me faltava... Escapo de Hogwarts e venho parar num local PARECIDO a Hogwarts?"_

- E também eu tinha que saber sobre quem era a que iria compartilhar a cela comigo.

- Você é a _manda-chuva_?

A morena sorri e se levanta, chegando perto de Nicky.

- A propósito. Chamo-me Gaya! Gaya Ayshila.

- Nicole Aykin. Você não me respondeu.

- Quem sabe, saberá mais tarde.

- E você? Porque foi presa?

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você. Só que no meu caso, eu só não matei, por vingança, o prefiro invalido por todo o sempre a morto. Morto é fácil de mais...

- Hum...

- Ele era filhinho de papai. Colocaram-me presa sem eu se quer conseguir me defender, já que não tinha dinheiro para pagar um bom advogado e o que me defendeu, só falou baboseira. – Ela suspira. – Escapei da cadeira elétrica por causa disso, dele não ter morrido. Mas o Júri não quis saber de nada que eles também fizeram comigo.

- E ha quanto tempo você está aqui?

- Já estou aqui há três anos e seis meses.

- E falta quanto pra você sair?

- Três meses. Diminuíram minha pena por comportamento.

- Que bom. Eu tenho que cumprir três meses...- Diz.

* * *

30 de novembro de 2004.

Fazia um mês que Nicky estava na cadeia. Assim como o juiz havia dito, toda semana Nicole via suas filhas. A cada semana elas cresciam mais. Estavam sendo bem tratadas.Só um mês e Nicky só não ficava mais agoniada por que via todo domingo suas filhas.

Por estar ali, achou que exercitar o 'ódio' que tinha no seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts, lhe faria sobreviver. Tinha perdido a pratica, mas era fácil concentrar a raiva e o ódio. Uma vez que tinha aprendido, isso seria pra vida toda.

Já com Gaya, sua companheira de cela, Nicole tentava se acostumar e ser mais branda. Descobriu que ela era sim a _'manda-chuva' da cadeia inteira, onde todas as presas obedeciam ela, apenas no olhar e por isso, tentava ser o mais imparcial possível, mas era quase que impossível!_

Gaya se parecia muito com _Malfoy_ na aspereza, que muitas vezes mostrava. Mas seus olhos eram sinceros. Talvez fosse o que fosse devido há tanto tempo presa. Estava tentando se acostumar com Gaya, mas não havia tido nenhuma aproximação. De uma certa forma era bom, pois imaginava que quando saisse, nunca mais a veria, mas geralmente era Gaya que soltava alguma piada a _lá Malfoy_ que fazia Nicole corar de vergonha, ou de raiva. Parecia que sua companheira de cela gostava de lhe ver vermelha!

Aconteceu em um certo dia que algumas presas quiseram tirar satisfação com Nicole, e foi neste dia que ela mudou todo o conceito sobre sua companheira. Nicole estava sentada na mesa do almoço. Como sempre, sozinha e uma loira e quatro garotas morenas vieram zoar com a cara de Nicky.

- Ei _você_...- Nicole fingia que não era com ela. - Estamos falando com você _ruiva_! - Diz a Loira.

Nicole olha para cima. Elas eram todas altas.

- O que tenho eu?

- Mas é muito cínica! LEVANTE-SE!

- Por que iria me levantar? - Respirações foram presas...

- _Ah não._.. - Diz uma das presas

- _Coitada_ - Diz outra.

- _Ela não sabe com quem esta se metendo!_ - Dizia outra.

- Como é que você disse _ruiva_? - Começa a Loira.

- Me chamo Nicole... Não _ruiva_... – Nicole estava com seu olhar cinzento. Mais respirações foram presas

- Essa _ruiva é doida! - Diz outra presa mesas atrás de Nicole.- Ela não tem __noção do perigo!_

O barulhinho começou a crescer, mas assim que viram o olhar de Nicole o barulho calou por completo e a sala toda ficava tensa. Era de dar medo, tanto quanto o olhar de Gaya. Nicole por dentro ria, se lembrando do dia que fez a mesma coisa na casa da Grifinória.

- Escute aqui, _ruiva... Eu te chamo como __eu quiser... **Ouviu bem?...**_

- Pois chame _loira_... Não me importo com o que diga... E você não me passa medo... - Falava Nicole tranquilamente.

_"Coloque o Malfoy ou o professor Snape a sua frente. Não, melhor, coloque aquele-que-não-se-deve-ser-nomeado a sua frente... Ai, sim, você saberá o que é ter medo..."_- Acrescentou em pensamento.

Nicole se lembrava de tudo ainda... Hogwarts, as raivas, os professores... Era impossível uma _trouxa_ lhe meter medo de _verdade_.

_- Pois deveria se importar..._- Disse numa voz fria, que não passou nenhum sentimento para Nicole, que apenas riu de lado. Nicole não respondeu. Voltou-se a seu prato de comida novamente, ignorando totalmente a mulher a sua frente.

_- Está escutando o que eu disse?_

- Estou... Não sou surda... Mas tenho mais coisa para fazer do que bater papo furado com você... - Levanta-se e vai saindo, levando o seu prato pra um local mais longe, para poder comer.

Um prato de comida e arremessado em direção a Nicky, mas essa se esquiva. Depois de um mês dentro da prisão Nicole havia aprendido muitas coisas _trouxas_, uma delas era lutar com seu corpo e sentir coisas vindo a seu alcance.

_- Eu não mandei você sair daqui, Ruiva! Tem uma dívida e você vai pagá-la._

- Não fiz divida com ninguém... - Responde. Colocando seu prato em outra mesa e olhando para a loira diretamente.

- Você sabe quem _eu _sou? - pergunta à loira começando a se aproximar de Nicky.

- _Deveria_? – Dizia ela se aproximando também. Algumas policiais chegaram perto, mas pararam. O olhar que Nicole dava era vazio, sem emoção, mas transmitia algo que fazia até com que a loira tremesse na base. – Não se dirija a quem você **não** _conhece de verdade_, _loira_. Posso estar em uma penitenciaria, mas não fico calada... Cada um cuida da sua _própria_ _bunda_ aqui dentro, é bom você cuidar da sua _bunda gorda..._ Por que eu não me responsabilizo pelo acontecerá com você... Tenho policiais aqui dentro... E eu não ficarei de boca fechada, por medo de uma _loira com a bunda gorda_, como você.

Meiry ficava vermelha de ódio, já estava para acertar um soco em cheio na cara de Nicole. As outras presas, estavam com medo... Real. As mais fracas, se afastaram, tremendo na base. Meiry tremia também, mas detestava ter a guarda baixa...

_- Malcriada, não?_ - a loira tenta pegar no cabelo de Nicky para cheirar. Nicky se mantem parada, olhando ainda seria para ela, ela via que a Loira tremia nas bases – _Malcriadas... S__ão as melhores para... Serem pegues... E transformadas... Em brinquedinhos..._

Nicole bate na mão dela e olha penetrante no olho da mesma.

- _Sugiro_ que tenha mais vontade de viver, _loira_, já disse que não me responsabilizo com _acidentes_ que possam machucar-lhe _muito_...

Nicole sorri com desdém, um sorriso sádico e ao mesmo tempo um sorriso de que já estava cansada da conversa... E para piorar...

- Hey! Por quê você não deixa a pequena em paz? - A Loira se vira, já estava quase se urinando de medo, quando escuta a voz de Gaya, a companheira de cela de Nicky, falando... A Loira simplesmente congela total e de uma vez. - Que foi Meiry... Perdeu a fala, querida?

Gaya tinha visto o olhar da pequena Nicky e apenas ria. Não sentiu medo nenhum ao contrario de todas as outras.

_- Gaya... Querendo bancar a heroína?_ – Diz uma das presas que estava ao lado da loira. Era outra ruiva, chamada Amanda.

- Bancar nada... Eu sou a heroína por aqui... – Gaya sorri chegando perto da ruiva, a mesma também congela. - Não se metam a besta com essa outra ruivinha, por que se não você sabe o que pode acontecer com vocês...

_- Comigo? _- Meiry estava visivelmente perturbada, mas parecia que não ia ceder.

-_ Você só sabe falar Gaya! –_ Começava a outra loira ao lado de Meiry. Gaya riu, chegando agora perto da mesma e a imprensando na parede. A mesma se assustou com tal ato. Gaya estava _mortalmente sedutora_ como Malfoy ficava. Naquele exato momento, Ela pode ver_ Draco Malfoy_ e não_ Gaya Aishila_.

_"Droga Gina! Tudo você se lembra do Malfoy! Esquece ele!"_ – Pensava Nicky, ficando com o olhar menos cinzento, mas só Gaya tinha percebido.

- Não foi isso que eu escutei da ultima vez que peguei minha_ lorinha_ ali... Queridinha... Ela _implorou_ por tudo que fosse mais sagrado para eu não tirar as preguinhas... Tanto que se urinou toda quando eu fiz... E depois pediu mais...

Gaya da um riso malvado a loira a sua frente, que estava tremendo, e volta à loira principal.

- Pena que a _loirinha_ que era se tornou uma _baleia ambulante_... E como eu não gosto de coisas grandes e fedidas a abandonei... – Gaya ria malignamente. – E agora... _Aquela_ garota metida a besta que entrou aqui com nojo de lésbicas, vai sair sendo a própria, não é verdade?

Meiry calou-se e saiu da sala, seguida pela ruiva e pela outra loira...

Nicky estava grata, apesar de que não precisou de muita ajuda, aquela sua amiga tinha feito a brincadeira ser mais divertida, de certa forma. Na cela das duas, Nicky estava rindo. Um pouco envergonhada...

- O que foi aquilo? – Começava Gaya. – Eu que pensei que você era uma garotinha inocente, to vendo que me enganei com a casca.

Gaya ria, sentada na cama, Nicky sorriu junto.

- Anos, estudando em um local, no qual, as pessoas são bem mais assustadoras do que as pessoas daqui.

- Serio? - Gaya ria intensamente - Interessante...

- Mas por que me defendeu? – começou Nicky, curiosa.

- No mínimo, Meiry iria te pegar para ser o mais novo brinquedo dela, apesar de que, você já tinha dado um K.O nela só com o olhar! – Gaya começava a Rir. – Que olhar cinzento foi aquele?

- Usei pra me proteger na minha antiga escola... Digamos assim.

- O povo lá era tão cobra assim?

-Não só cobras, mas tinha_ cobras, leões, __corvos e texugos_...

Gaya riu sem entender.

_-_Enfim... Se ela e as outras acharem que você é minha, ninguém vai te importunar...

- Mas eu não sou... – Começava Nicole.  
- Nem eu quero... Estou cansada disso. E você me lembra alguém...

- Quem?

- Minha filha...

Nicole se assustou...

- Onde ela está? - pergunta Nicky

- _Morta_...

Gaya se vira ficando de costas para Nicole... Ela era a segunda pessoa que a chamava de filha em sua nova vida...

A primeira agora estava morta, mas a primeira havia ajudado-a muito, colocando suas duas filhas na terra... Nicole viu o quão Gaya era uma boa amiga... Viu também que ela sentia saudades... De alguma forma, algo dizia a Nicky que ela podia confiar naquela mulher a sua frente... O que ela tinha a perder com isso? Uma ideia veio a sua cabeça...

- Quero lhe apresentar duas pessoas.

- Quem?

- Amanha você saberá...

* * *

**- MANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...**

Nicky se abaixa e abraça as duas... Sarah e Kelly haviam crescido um pouco nos últimos dias.

- Nossa como as duas cresceram... Deixe-me ver... Vamos...

As duas fazem um tipo desfile. No orfanato que elas estavam, **_elas_** eram a alegria das outras crianças. A alegria e a esperança. As duas novas 'Deusas' do orfanato Ster Nay. Por causa delas, muitas crianças haviam recobrado a alegria perdida.

Caian Mehari, como havia dito, havia transformado o orfanato em um lar realmente melhor. Com Sarah e Kelly, o ajudando para melhorar as mudanças.

Kelly contava todas essas novidades para sua mãe, já que, uma semana longe, havia muitas coisas a serem ditas.

- Olha só o novo projeto que fiz para a sala de musica! - Começa Kelly toda arquiteta. Havia lido o livro uma vez, e se interessou muito, o que deixou Nicole com os nervos na flor da pele, pois uma vez arquiteta, provável vir a _gemialidades __Weasley_!

- O Sr Mehari apareceu varias vezes lá esta semana e começou a reforma. Está realmente ajudando o orfanato. Ele e a Sra Mehary são super simpáticos.

- É? Que bom... – Diz Nicky sorrindo. – Então, meus amores, eu quero que vocês conheçam uma amiga minha... Pedi permissão para que ela viesse conhecê-las.

- Quem é? – Pergunta Sarah Já se colocando em ponto de briga.

- A senhora fez amizade ai dentro? – Dizia com receio Kelly.

Sarah ia começar a falar grosso, como se quisesse satisfação de que sua mãe não tinha ficado em maus lençóis, mas a mesma silencia elas antes.

- Conheçam antes, perguntem depois, ok?

- Ok... – Dizem as duas ao mesmo tempo, Kelly com receio, e Sarah com o ar 'Lucius' de ser.

Nicole se levanta vai até uma sala ao lado e volta com uma morena.

Ninguém falou nada. Kelly e Sarah se entreolharam. A morena que havia entrado, parecia não ser muito flor que se cheirasse.

- Meninas, está é Gaya. Amiga se cela de mamãe.

_- Oi..._- Diz Gaya timidamente. Olhando as gêmeas a sua frente.

Elas eram lindas. Uma delas estava com cara de quem comeu e não gostou e olhava com um ar tão serio que parecia até gente grande. Um olhar não muito amigável. Já a outra, estava mais com medo, tinha um olhar mais tímido.

-_ O... Oi... _– Fala Kelly, atrás de Sarah.

Sarah olhava inquisitóra para Gaya.

- A sra... – Começa Sarah – Está cuidando de minha mãe, ou virou a dona dela?

Gaya olha Nicky, que tinha avisado sobre suas filhas, principalmente sobre Sarah, a mais protetora, que poderia vir com alguma conversa de _gente grande. _Nicky suspira ficando vermelha, olhando pra Gaya. Sarah olha para a Mãe e depois para Gaya com um olhar tão superior que ela poderia começar a gritar a qualquer segundo. Mas antes de explodir, Gaya começava a rir, e começava a se explicar.

- Bem que Nicky havia me dito que você era a mais protetora. – Ri Gaya. – Não... Não sou a _dona_ de Nicky, apesar de que _todos_ pensam isso, aqui dentro, justamente para que ela se mantenha protegida.

Sarah ficou com uma cara de interrogação.

- Explique-se! – Exigiu. Gaya começou a rir mais ainda. Sarah ficou vermelha, mas mantinha a pose séria, Nicky sabia que estava com uma pose que Malfoy ficaria. O vermelho era atribuído ao sangue Weasley.

Gaya narrou o acontecimento, explicando tudo. As duas ficaram alegres em conhecer aquela que defendeu Nicky e que a protegeria no lugar delas.

- Então contamos contigo para proteger nossa mãezinha. – Disse ambas, sorrindo agora. O ruim já tinha se passado. Ambas abraçavam Gaya, sorrindo... Como se fossem uma família...

_"Uma nova família"_ - Pensou Nicole.

* * *

- Elas são uns amores... - Dizia Gaya, voltando a sua cela junto com Nicole. A voz de Gaya além de ter rido muito, agora se mantinha seria, com um tom de depressão.

- O que foi, Gaya?

- Nada... É que elas me lembraram minhas duas irmãs...

- Onde elas estão agora?

- Mortas...

- Como assim?

- De minha família, agora, só eu existo. Meus pais, irmãos, parentes estão todos mortos... Por isso estou presa, por que me vinguei daqueles que fizeram isso com minha família, comigo e principalmente com minha bebezinha...

- Eram quantos?

- Dois... Dois filhinhos de papais... Eles mataram toda minha família, meu marido, minha filha que na época tinha seis meses e a outra que eu criava de 17 anos.

- Que horrível... Hoje se ela estivesse viva, teria quantos anos?

- Ela nasceu em 17 de Julho de 2000. Quatro anos e alguns meses.

- Que gente bruta.

- Foi só o começo, o pior estava por vir... Tive que me prostituir por três meses para conseguir grana para comer, por que eles também haviam roubado a herança de minha família e minha casa... – Gaya entrava na cela e se jogava na cama. As lembranças era das piores. - O pior é que tive que me humilhar em alguns programas para aqueles...

- Calma... - Nicky havia sentado na cama de sua colega e colocado a cabeça dela no seu colo. Gaya segurava para não chorar, mais ao ficar no colo de Nicky as lágrimas, começaram a descer, relembrando de tudo.

- Mas hoje, meu orgulho é o melhor, pelo que eu fiz com eles! HÁ! Com certeza, hoje eles me odeiam ainda mais, eu não sai por baixo...

- O que fez?

- Não os matei... mas hoje eles são _mulheres_. – Diz Gaya se levantando, tentando limpar as lágrimas. – Hoje eles vivem sem o que eles tinham orgulho!

Gaya parecia ficar nervosa, Nicole notou que o copo da mesa tremeu pela oscilação de raiva de Gaya.

_"Normal...A dor é bem profunda... Para afetar o exterior" _- Shii... Calma... Tudo já passou. – Dizia Nicole, segurando ela e fazendo-a voltar, para que ela se acalmasse, abraçando ela.

- Passou, mas continua na minha mente... Encravado... Lembranças que nunca me abandonarão.

- Exatamente... Nunca lhe abandonarão... Mas eu posso ajudar a amenizar...

- Como assim?

- Não sou daqui... E sei que não posso lhe contar, mas vou... Para eles eu sou agora, apenas uma lembrança.

- Eles quem? Você quer explicar direito?

- Eu sou uma _bruxa_, Gaya...

Ela sorriu... Começou a rir... Gargalhar.

- Valeu mesmo, Nicky, mas isso _não_ existe...

- Existe... Só não posso lhe mostrar aqui. Mas quando pudermos ir para o lado de fora lá em uma árvore, vou te mostrar. Só não sei se você poderá ver...

Gaya esperou... Sabia que não era verdade, mas algo no fundo lhe dizia que era... Que aquela menina ali na sua frente não era uma garotinha normal. Desde a primeira vez que ela tinha visto-a, tinha sentido isso. Mas será que é por causa do mistério que radiava a pequena ruiva a seu lado?

* * *

O dia de tomar sol das presas chegou e elas finalmente foram até uma pequena árvore e sentaram-se na sombra dela.

A árvore era bem mais distante do campinho e dos olhos das outras.

_"Não é magia... É apenas entoar um cântico... né?"_

Nicole iria arriscar... Ela toca de leve no tronco da árvore com o olhar pedia para que Gaya fizesse o mesmo. Quando esta fez, Nicole começou a entoar um pequeno cântico:

_- Pequenos seres que habitam esta árvore, apareçam para nos mostrar sua beleza... Prometemos não lhe fazer nenhum mal... Apenas apreciar sua beleza que os séculos não apagam, mas que apenas os acentuam._

Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu, mas Gaya viu, uma pequena criatura sair de trás de um arbusto. Logo outras pequenas criaturas saiam... Eram minúsculos seres... E Gaya podia ver...Ela podia sentir... Ali tinha uma coisa que ela antigamente acreditava, mas depois do que aconteceu, começou a ignorar. Uma dos pequenos seres, parou diante as duas. Nicole abaixou a cabeça numa reverencia. Quando esta olha para Gaya, vê que ela estava chorando...

_- Eu...Não... Acredito no que estou vendo... Como você é linda..._

A pequena ser ficou encabulada, mas alegre...

- Você só não pode tocá-las. Elas são bastante orgulhosas.

_- _Eu costumava acreditar nelas quando menor... Mas depois do que me aconteceu, passei a ignorá-las... Lembro-me dos meus pais falando sobre a existência de seres mágicos. Ah! Como elas são lindas... Nunca imaginei um ser tão belo...

_- Obrigada por aparecer... Estamos gratas de nos dar a beleza de sua presença..._

Uma por uma começou a se despedir e a voltar para a copa da árvore e depois a sumir.

Dois porém, permaneceram na frente delas. Nicky estranhou, estes seres não continuavam depois de se despedirem.

Era um casal de ser. Ambos pareciam chorar.

- O que foi, pequenos? – Perguntava Nicky assustada.

Ambos não responderam, mas a pequena, se solta de seu companheiro, indo para frente de Gaya. Ambas se olham, chorando muito. Gaya de felicidade, e a pequena criatura a sua frente, não sabia, mas parecia ser de _saudades. _Nicky já ia se interpor, pois achava que a pequena iria lançar algo em cima de Gaya, como se a mesma tivesse feito algo de errado. Os outros seres, da copa da arvore olhavam assustados.

Mas antes que Nicky se mexesse, o macho do casal parou diante dela, colocando a mãozinha a frente do nariz de Nicole. Balançando a cabeça, como se dissesse _'não interfira' _e com isso Nicole se mexesse, poderia por em risco sua companheira de cela.

A fêmea que estava na frente de Gaya, chorava. Gaya ficou com receio, mas em alguns segundos a pequena ser a sua frente, chegou próximo do olho dela e limpou as lagrimas de Gaya, sorrindo. E tocando na pele de Gaya, nos cabelos sorrindo, mesmo que estivesse chorando. Gaya fez menção de tocá-la, mas Nicky olhou incisiva com um 'não' estampado na face, com isso ela apenas abaixa a mão.

O macho, chegou perto da fêmea, e a abraçou. Também tocou nos cabelos de Gaya, sorrindo. E logo eles se afastaram. A pequena balbuciando um _'adeus'_ para Gaya, e o pequeno um "_até logo"_ e sumiram, com todos os outros seres...

- _O que...? _– Gaya ia começar a perguntar. Nicole olhou geral, para se alguma das presas tinham visto, mas nada, aparentemente, nem de fato.

- Não sei... nunca aconteceu isso... – Dizia Nikcy olhando para a arvore. – Não que eu tivesse visto em livros. Eles não gostam de tocar em humanos, nem muito menos gostam de ser tocados...

_"Isso se não vieram outros seres... Não da pra saber qual deles veio, por que tem alguns muito parecidos com outros, principalmente os inocentes... Eu bem que não deveria ter feito isso. Posso estar em risco agora, e coloquei ela também!"_

_- Eu não quis acreditar... Desculpe Nicky... - _Dizia com a voz chorosa

- Não precisa se desculpar... Realmente _trouxas_ não acreditam nisso.

_- Como? _- Gaya achou que tinha escutado de mais.

-_ Trouxas_ são as pessoas que não são tem poderes mágicos...

_- Ah..._

- Vou lhe contar tudo... A começar que não me chamo Nicole Aykin, chamo-me Virginia Weasley, mas para o mundo mágico, Gina Weasley, que é como me chamavam, está morta...

_- Por que?_

- A história é longa...

_- Adoro histórias longas..._

Gina, depois que voltaram para a cela, conta toda a história. Desde a câmara secreta, até sua _'morte'_. Contou sobre Potter, sobre seus familiares, sobre a Granger e principalmente sobre Malfoy.

- Por que está me contando?

- Se você pode ver aqueles seres, é por que existe mágica em você e eu sinto que posso confiar em você... Tanto que iremos sair no mesmo mês e no mesmo dia... Você foi à segunda desde que sai do mundo mágico a me chamar de filha. A primeira morreu, como lhe contei, e a segunda foi você. E minha intuição diz para eu confiar em você...

- Obrigada... - Gaya abraça Gina... - Obrigada, Nicky...

- Pensei que você ia me chamar de Gina...

- Você mesmo não disse que Gina está morta?

- Sim... É...

- Conheci você como Nicole. E será assim que lhe chamarei...

Ambas sorriem, e se abraçam. O tempo para voltar as celas tinha chegado, ambas se levantam e voltam, mas não pararam de conversar, apenas falavam mais baixo para que ninguém escutasse.

* * *

Grude... Chiclete para ser mais precisa... Era assim como as duas eram chamadas. Agora as duas tinham o mesmo pensamento às mesmas falas, adivinhavam o que uma queria e o que queria dizer, até mesmo pensar!

Dizem que as pessoas, depois de andarem sempre juntas, acabam pegando algumas coisas da sua companheira ou companheiro... Digamos... As duas se xerocaram basicamente! Sarah e Kelly estavam adorando Gaya. Até chamavam-na de tia.

20 de janeiro de 2005. Os três meses de prisão das duas se passaram e elas saíram da cadeia...

Agora viveriam separadas. Era o que Nicole pensava...Mas foi por pouco tempo...


	6. O adeus de Gina Weasley

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda, Anthony Mehari, o Caian Mehari, a Sarah, a Kelly, a Meliane (Mel) e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

Um mês após as duas se separarem, Gaya havia conhecido Caian Mehari, que havia descoberto que Gaya era amiga de Nicole, a ajuda para conseguir modificar o futuro das duas.

Foi difícil, no inicio, mas, tudo parecia que estava se tornando cada vez mais e mais fácil, e com ajuda do Sr. Caian Mehari ela conseguiu várias coisas. Uma delas foi limpar o nome de Nicole, já que o mesmo tinha prometido limpar o nome de Nicole quando ela saísse da prisão, mas por causa de muitos problemas, e de sua esposa ter falecido, Caian Mehari mal pode ver quando Nicole havia saído da penitenciaria. Ele não só limpou o nome de Nicole, mas como o de Gaya também e além disso, ele conseguiu realizar um pedido de Gaya, ajudar a colocar o sobrenome dela em Nicole, e conseguiu.

Nos últimos dias de sua vida, Caian Mehari deixou mais da metade de sua fortuna com Gaya e Nicole, como herdeiras, havia vendido suas lojas, e por conhecer o meio artístico, apresentou Gaya a produtores e diretores, que, por serem amigos de Mehari, prometeram cuidar de ambas.

Foi assim que Gaya e Nicole se tornaram atrizes.

Quando Nicole descobriu ficou muito feliz com todas as novas... Estava novamente, montando uma família...Ela, Sarah, Kelly e Gaya... Acabou perdendo totalmente o contato com Amanda, na prisão, que por algum motivo não respondia as cartas de Nicole.

Também com a ajuda de Caian, Gaya havia conseguido suas casas de volta... A casa onde morava em _Manhattan, no Upper West Side, New York_, uma casa na Inglaterra que era de quando trabalhava com seu antigo marido e a casa que era de seus avos, no interior...Sim, era uma trouxa de classe media alta, digamos assim. Pra agonia de Nicky, a casa era no interior da Inglaterra... 10 kilometros da sua antiga morada, A'Toca.

- Não podemos ir pra lá, Gaya! - Diz Nicole. - O _passado_ vai me sondar lá talvez de forma mais rapida!

- Nunca deixaria o passado lhe surpreender! É uma promessa!

- Queira ou não, o passado pode surpreender.

- Por que? Você mesmo disse que não tinha como eles lhe acharem?

- Ainda bem que as meninas tão na escola... - Começa Nicky, sabendo que a conversa iria durar muito. - Gaya, me escute, aos 11 anos, elas podem receber uma carta e quando vierem achando que elas são filhas de trouxa, e me virem, eu vou direto pra Azkaban!

- Com todo requinte - Diz o diário que Gaya já conhecia. O diário ficava a vontade na presença de Gaya e por ordens de Gina, passava a ser também diário de Gaya. - Pode esperar das piores crueldades em Azkaban. Dementadores não são flores que se cheirem!

- Dementa-o-que? - Pergunta Gaya.

O diário suspira e se abre em uma pagina e como num filme começa a mostrar o que era Azkaban. Claro que Gaya se assustava com essas coisas do diário, mas já estava se acostumando. O pior foi ver Azkaban e o que eram os dementadores.

- Por isso que você não tinha medo na cadeia?! Que mundo magico o escambau! Ai é o inferno na terra!

- Também não é assim - Retruca Nicole. - Tem seu lado positivo, você viu...

- Mas o lado negativo sobrepõe o positivo! - Dizia olhando pro diário com cara de quem não estava gostando da historia. - Decidido, nunca mais piso naquela casa! Vou vende-la!

- Posso ser franco? - Começa o diário.

- Vá em frente. - Diz Gaya. Nicole estava sentada na cama, ao lado de Gaya.

- Não importa o lugar, tanto lá como aqui, no dia que as pequenas demonstrarem magia, _voalá_! Já era. Elas são mandadas para Hogwarts, Gina pra Azkaban e você terá sua memoria alterada e nunca mais se lembrará de nos.

- **NUNCA**!- Dizia Gaya irritada. - Eu sei que não pode fazer magia, mas me mostre! Eu faço a poção para que elas nunca tenham mais magia!

O diário e Nicky se entreolham.

- Gaya, não é assim tão fácil! - Diz Nicky. - Precisa ter magia para fazer poção.

- Não me importa! Eu faço! Do um jeito e consigo arrumar essa poção de proteção, nem que eu tenha que por a terra a baixo!

- Toda e qualquer poção é perigosa de se fazer,mas alguém que não tem poder magico a poção vira sopa apenas. Não funciona. Eu não posso fazer agora, mas daqui alguns anos, poderei!

- As meninas terão alguns anos?

- Terão plenos anos. A poção que elas tomaram e eu também, pro ministério não me achar ainda tem 5 anos de validade!

- Cinco? Só?

- São 10. 5 já foram.

- Não tem como fazer mais?

- Agora não, estou impossibilitada de fazer magia.

- Mas não de comprar poção... - Começa o diário.

- Não começa com as ideias de gerico...

- Explicação? - Diz Gaya.

- Simples - Começa o diário - Em todos os locais existem povoados bruxos, onde os trouxas não enxergam. E em todos os locais existem poções para comprar, seja contrabandeada ou não...

- Agora não em todos, o ministério está restringido todas as áreas...

- Onde é que eu vou?

- Nenhum trouxa entra lá...

- Veremos...

- Gaya, serio, é perigoso, impossível e não da certo.

- Pois vamos nos duas.

- Eu precisaria da poção polisuco! E eu não tenho mais!

- Quanta coisa difícil!

- É instinto de proteção, Gaya. - Começa o diário. - Mas poderíamos tentar uma poção fácil, Gina...

- Lá vem você! - Esbravejava, levantando da cama. - Não!

- Qual o medo? - Começa o diário. - Se não funcionar, acontece o seguinte, vira sopa... Simples.

- E se der certo, acontece o seguinte... A carta do ministério passa rasante pela minha cabeça, e ai sim eu vou pra Azkaban em um piscar de olhos! Isso se não aparatarem aqui!

- Pode uma trouxa como eu fazer poção e ser vista pelo ministério?

Gina e o diário se entreolharam.

- Não... - Responde Gaya, acertando a pergunta silenciosa dos dois. - O máximo que poderiam pensar é que eu gosto de fazer experimentos. Nunca achariam magia em mim. Eu não tenho.

- Correção, você tem, se viu as Driades do carvalho.

- Quem?

- É o nome daqueles seres que Gina me narrou que você viu. Possivelmente você tem, fraca o suficiente para não ter recebido carta nenhuma do ministério ou de Hogwarts.

- é por isso que não quero arriscar.

- Qual poção mais fácil de se fazer?

- A de Wiggenweld**. - **Responde o diário.

- Tem os ingredientes?

- Serio Gaya, você vai tentar mesmo?

- Sim. Me diga como faz, e eu faço.

- Vamos ser mais espertos. - Diz o diário. - Gina, vai passear no shopping, eu ajudo Gaya com a poção. Se a casa tiver inteira quando você voltar das duas uma: ou ela conseguiu, ou virou sopa.

- Pra que ir pro shopping?

- Faça compras. - Começa Gaya. - Se aparecer alguma coruja, é fácil esconder o livro, e sem você aqui, e ninguém pode te culpar de nada!

com muito contra-gosto, Gina vai, Gaya pega os ingredientes da mochila dela, junto com o diário faz a poçã acaba ligando para Gina mais cedo do que ela esperava e a mesma volta. Nenhuma carta do ministério, e a poção preparada com sucesso!

- Impossível! - Diz Nicole.

- Também achei, mas sim, Gaya tem magia! Os detectores de Hogwarts estão bem ruins, viu?

- Então posso tentar poções mais complicadas?

- Não! - Diz Nicky. - Vamos devagar, sim? Primeiro eu vou ter que fazer você tomar a poção pro ministério não te achar! Mas não creio que consiga passar de 10 anos... No máximo 4 ou 5 a mais que a que tomei...

- E você ainda tem?

- De detectar? Sim. Mas não da pra cobrir uma casa inteira! E a poção é para beber, a de 'banhar' eu não lembro de ter feito.

- Fez, por que me banhou. lembra? - Diz o diário...

- Se fiz é pouco.

- É complicada?

- Por de mais!

- E não tem como você ir comigo no mundo magico daqui pra comprar? Eu realmente não queria vender aquela casa!

Nicole suspira.

- Veremos...

Só em saber que Gaya poderia aprender a fazer poções deixava Nicole mais animada. era como se tivesse um braço direito para ajuda-la. Mas por ser trouxa, com resquícios de magia, era perigoso de mais, se algo desse errado.

Acabou que foi vencida pelas memorias de Gaya. Não iria deixar que Gaya vendesse a casa que mais amava. acabou indo com ela ao povoado bruxo, se escondendo de baixo de panos e mais panos, como se fosse árabe, e assim, com muito risco, conseguiram comprar o que precisavam.

Após isso, Nicole e Gaya conseguiram cobrir todas as casas, elas mesmas e as crianças, sem que as mesmas vissem, contra o ministerio da magia. Mesmo se um bruxo passasse por ali, nunca desconfiaria de que a magia existisse ali dentro.

Após o falecimento de Mehari, Gaya e Nicole herdam o que lhe eram direito e o resto foi doado a instituições como o orfanato que Sarah e Kelly passaram por três meses, para ajudar os maiores, que não tinham conseguido lar a ter pelo menos uma vida digna e um trabalho digno.

* * *

Kelly e Sarah entram na 1° serie elementar no colégio _"The Calhoun School"_, e conheceram Meliane lá. Encrenqueira de marca maior, Meliane era muito sozinha, por ser estranha. Do começo, Kelly e Sarah não gostavam dela, já que esta olhava para toda e qualquer pessoa com ódio nos olhos.

Mas...

- E agora esquisita? – Dizia um menino mais velho que Meliane.

Esta estava cercada por uma roda de meninos e algumas meninas, armados com pau, pedras e garrafas.

- E agora o que magrelo? – Respondia com desdém.

- Ora, ora, ora. Mesmo em desvantagem, sem armas, você ainda conta vitória?

- E por que eu iria me humilhar? Que implora pela vida ao em vez de lutar é fraco.

O magrelo acena com a cabeça para um dos meninos e este atira uma pedra que acerta o braço de Meliane.

- E agora? – Dizia ainda o mesmo. – Ainda vai manter a pose?

Meliane num súbito, pega a pedra e joga na cabeça do garoto, mas com bem mais força do que foi jogada nela.

- **AI!** – E cai no chão.

- _Sua_! – grita uma das garotas. – **VOCÊ VAI MORRER!**

Muitas das meninas partem para cima dela, Meliane começa a se defender, pegando um dos vários paus que as meninas tem, e tacando nelas.

Ela era boa com uma '_espada_', mas pedras voaram na direção dela...

- Irmã... – Dizia Kelly que via de longe. – temos que fazer algo.

- É... Temos. Mas não hoje. Olha lá. – Sarah aponta para um carro que havia parado

Dentro saia um homem, que assusta os garotos e garotas se põem a correr. De dentro de carro sai também uma mulher.

- Filha... – Dizia a senhora que saiu do carro. – Mel... Você esta bem?

- Mamãe... Sim, estou. – Dizia, com a voz faquejando.

- Vamos te levar para o hospital, querida. Calma... – Dizia ao que parecia ser o pai.

- Não precisa... Só quero ir para casa...

Os dois se olham, levam a garota colocam no carro e saem do local.

- Sa... você viu? – Diz Kelly.

- Não... tava prestando atenção nos pneus do carro, Ke... É lógico que vi!

- Não to falando do superficial!

- E tem outro jeito de ver o que aconteceu?

- Lógico que tem, Sa! Você não viu. Ela tava toda amorosa com os pais...

- E daí?

- E daí que se ela é amorosa com os pais, ela só é carrancuda com os outros por que os outros são com ela!

- Você acha?

- Não só acho como tenho certeza.

- Então?

- Então, a partir de hoje vamos tratá-la normal!

- E o que você quer dizer com esse _normal_?

- Ai Sa! Até parece que você não entendeu! Vamos tratá-la como eu trato você. Como amigas!

- Ta. Mas se ela te der respostas, ou te encarar feio, ou coisa do gênero e você sair chorando?

- Depois do que eu vi, é mais fácil eu abrir um sorriso mais sincero, por que agora eu não tenho medo!

No outro dia... Kelly e Sarah trataram de Meliane como se já fossem amigas. Mel achou bem estranho, mas fingiu que não era nada. E dia após dia era a mesma coisa. Kelly vinha com o sorriso maior do mundo se sentar do lado dela e Sarah logo atrás dela. E as duas conversavam com Meliane e essa apenas respondia com meias palavras.

Mas quando as duas não falavam com ela, ela sem querer falava, às vezes era um 'oi' tímido, outras um esboço de sorriso.

Apesar de ser a encrenqueira, ela era uma das que mais tirava nota boa.

Encrenqueira, _por que_? Alguns dias depois, ela vê que os garotos que estavam no dia da emboscada estavam de costas a ela, e assim, não viram que ela chegava.

Quase que sutil, ela deixou cascas de banana atrás deles... Quando eles se moveram...

- **AHHHHH!** – Ploft!

- Quem foi que colocou essas cascas de bananas? – Perguntava o magrelo.

- _E você ainda pergunta quem foi_? – Dizia Mel, escorada numa dos armários. – Que ingênuo... E ai? Como vai o galo na cabeça? _Afetou seu cérebro?_ _Ah! _Esqueci que não adianta, que não afetaria em nada com seu cérebro... _Você não tem nenhum_! – E sai rindo do local.

- _Eu_ **TE PEGO!** – Este se levanta, mas leva outra queda. E mais outra, e outra...

- Acho que vocês _não_ vão se levantar tão cedo... – Sai rindo pelo portão principal, onde sua mãe já a esperava.

- E ai filha? Não aprontou nenhuma, né?

- Eu? Imagina...

Olha para trás e sorri.

O magrelo consegue se levantar e sai. Vendo que ela entrava no carro, corre até ela, mas quando vai descendo a escada...

**PLOFT**

_"É... eu disse que ia ser difícil me pegar, otário."_

Respondido o por que? Ela sempre revidava o que quer que fizessem com ela, as vezes em dobro.

Kelly e Sarah acompanhavam de longe o que Meliane fazia. Estavam se divertindo, já que viram que ela seria uma ótima amiga. E por isso não desistiram em se tornarem amigas dela. Um dia conversaram serio, sobre o por que delas estarem sendo tão boazinhas, Kelly explica o motivo e a partir deste dia as três não se desgrudaram mais.

* * *

Era Janeiro de 2007. Mais um ano tinha se passado e Sarah, Kelly, Nicole e Gaya foram morar na casa da Inglaterra,em Cambridge, já que Nova York não trazia boas lembranças. Por incrível que pareça, a família de Mel também se mudou para Inglaterra. E assim elas não se separaram.

Após terem muitas dificuldades, no começo, antes de serem ajudadas pelo Sr Mehari, elas conseguiram se reerguer. Eram famosas agora, Graças ao Sr. Mehari. Gaya e Nicole lançaram um livro que fora recorde de vendas, "_As doze badaladas", um romance. Depois disso as duas decolaram na sua careira artística com alguma ajuda de alguns produtores e diretores. Principalmente de Paul Hayet, um dos maiores diretores que já se havia escutado em todo o mundo._

As pequenas eram as únicas a não entrarem nesta vida, pois preferiam ser reconhecidas só por suas traquinagens... Mas Gaya e Nicole foram reconhecidas por seus talentos.

E por conta das poções que Gaya e Nicky tomaram,e que as pequenas tomaram quando crianças, estavam protegidas de todo mundo magico por mais três anos.

Se o ministério da magia pegasse Nicky, com certeza ela iria pra Azkaban, por ter mostrado a uma _trouxa_, que existia coisas mágicas, e por ter-la _ensinado_ a fazer poções! Como se os poderes que Gaya, por menor que fosse, só tivessem aparecido depois da cadeia, ou melhor, depois que Nicole havia entrado em sua vida.

Gaya conhecia algumas ervas que a própria Nicky mostrava para ajudar na preparação de alguns tipos de poção.

Nicole, na época quando se chamava Gina, sabia que não poderia contar aquilo tudo, nem mesmo ensinar a _trouxa_ algum, mas Gaya era diferente. Depois da primeira poção, Nicole se empolgou em ensinar outras, menos perigosas. E foi assim que as duas vivam, esquecendo das lembranças de um passado, continuando a vida.

Esquecendo sim... A poção do esquecimento...

Nicole não queria se lembrar do seu passado mágico e Gaya, do seu passado sombrio. De ultima hora, Gaya desistiu de tomar a poção, por medo, talvez, mas sentia que se tomasse teria mais perigos... Por isso resolveu não tomar...

O diário reclamava dela tomar a poção do esquecimento a esta altura do campeonato...

- Você tem certeza? - dizia choroso.

- Não quero ficar me lembrando do Malfoy de segundo em segundo enquanto elas crescem! Quase dei a doida de mandar uma coruja pra ele!

- Se ele era seu desafeto, como pode querer ele perto? - Perguntava Gaya.

- Me promete uma coisa?

- O que quiser.

- Se algum dia, corujas entrarem rasante ela cozinha, deixando duas cartas com o selo de Hogwarts, você vai contar toda a verdade pras duas, mas sobre punição delas nunca irem atras do pai delas! Pode contar horrores dele! todos os horrores narrados pelo diario, como já lhe mostrei.

- O Mr Hyde não toca nelas! Nem sobre meu cadaver! Nem em você! Nunca mais!

- Me sinto culpada, de todas as formas, por nunca ter dito a ele a verdade.

- Ele não merecia... - Começava o diário. - Mas realmente concordo. Não deveria ter escondido dele as filhas dele. Mas uma vez que está morta no mundo magico, você realmente precisa esquecer dele e ficar vulnerável?

- Eu farei de tudo para que nunca mais se lembre, nunca mais este passado volte, e nunca mais ninguém mostre magia aqui! Eu cuidarei de tudo, junto com o diário.

- Não sou curso completo de Hogwarts em poucas folhas, Gaya! Não tenho todas as poções! Não posso também ensinar a fazer mais do que você já sabe! O que você já sabe já é o suficiente perigoso para sua vida, da Gina e das crianças!

- Se eu consegui ajudar até agora, eu acho que consigo, com sua ajuda! Sozinha que eu não posso!

resignado o diario 'suspira'.

- O que eu puder fazer pra ajudar, farei, mas não sou milagreiro!

- Me prometa Gaya... Você só vai falar do pai delas, ou do mundo magico se Hogwarts detectar elas.

- Prometo!

- E mesmo se possivel não falar do pai delas, e elas ficarem sempre achando que ele morreu será melhor!

- Prometo!

- então destrua o livro de historias, Gina - Começa o diário. - Isso se as pequenas já não acharam! Se até a mim elas já pegaram!

- Se acharam, você pega delas, Gaya. e se perguntarem, pode dizer que era um personagem que a Amanda tinha feito, já que ela não tinha como representar o pai delas, mas que ele é totalmente diferente do desenhado!

- Se disserem que é ele, e elas o encontrarem, a história vai ficar confusa pra elas - Começa o diário.

- Que livro? Nunca o vi.

Nicole pegava três livros de capa preta.

- Este. - Quando abriu viu Malfoy desenhado em todos os traços mais perfeitos possíveis - Eu sei que é quase um retrato falado, mas diga que é apenas um personagem fictício!

- Mais fácil faze-las beber a poção do esquecimento também, não?

- Não. Me prometa que nunca dará a poção a elas.

- Por que?

- Por favor!

- Ok. Prometo. Então posso destruir os livros?

Nicole com uma pequena dor no coração entrega a Gaya os livros.

- Destrua quando eu esquecer. Por favor.

- Certo...

- Gina... - Começava o diário.

- Seja bonzinho com Gaya e a ajude a me esconder do mundo magico o resto de minha vida, ok?

- Eu tentarei. Mas é impossível!

- Deixe que elas vivam longe do mundo magico! Não quero ela com ideias das gemialidades Weasley! Nem entrando em Hogwarts e dando de cara com toda a família Weasley e com Dumbledore e principalmente com o _Potter, a __Granger e o Weasley __caçula... Nem com o Draco. Se descobrirem a relação delas comigo, desmemoriada, irei pra Azkaban e morrerei lá._

- Nunca deixaria isso acontecer!

Sorrindo e abraçando Gaya, Nicole diz chorando

- Seria impossível você me proteger.

- Eu realizaria este impossível por você! Por nós!

Finalmente Nicole havia tomado a poção. Ela se esqueceu de que era bruxa. De que tinha uma família bruxa... De que teve uma grande paixonite...E de que amava um Malfoy...

_Nunca mais Nicole se lembraria que era uma **Weasley...**_

Assim como havia prometido no seu _ultimo_ ano a seu _irmão_...

_Nunca mais_ Nicole se lembraria _quem era_ **Harry Potter**...

Assim como havia prometido no seu ultimo ano ao próprio...

_Nunca mais_ Nicole se lembraria _quem era_ **Draco Malfoy**...

Assim como havia prometido no seu _ultimo suspiro_ de vida do mundo mágico...

Agora, ela era outra pessoa...

**_Virginia Weasley_** acabava de morrer por _completo_...


	7. O passado sonda

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda, Anthony Mehari, o Caian Mehari, a Sarah, a Kelly e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

* * *

_Nicky estava perto de um lago, enorme. Muito bonito. Ao lado deste lago um enorme castelo. Com dizeres de 'perigo', 'Se mantenha longe'. Mas algo fazia com que Nicky quisesse entrar..._

_Alguém a chamava._

_Nicky não sabia quem era, mas se sentia mais segura dentro daquele castelo mal assombrado do que do lado de fora. Estava frio, apesar de ser verão._

_Nicky abre as grades de ferro onde havia placas mandando-a ficar fora. Olha para cima e vê varias corujas, indo em direção a uma janela do castelo..._

_Do lado direito de Nicky uma enorme floresta._

_Do lado esquerdo, um enorme lago._

_Os portões do castelo se abrem._

_Uma forte luz sai de dentro do castelo..._

_- Estava te esperando, pequena..._

* * *

Nicky acorda no quarto da Rua Newington número 13, suada e ofegante, num pequeno susto.

- Nicky! – Gaya acende as luzes. – Nicky... Você está bem? O que foi, esta sentindo dor? O que houve?

Gaya Aishila, que estava deitada ao lado de Nicole, acorda num susto.

_- Eu... Estou... Em casa..._ – Diz Nicky ofegante.

- É claro que está! O que foi? Com certeza foi pesadelo! Quer me contar?

Nicky conta o sonho e Gaya arregala os olhos.

_"Novamente sonhando com sua antiga vida... Será que eu não fiz a poção direito!É o terceiro mês consecutivo que ela anda sonhando com a vida passada dela..."_

- Calma, farei um chá pra você se acalmar...

_- Nã...o ... preci...sa..._

- Quieta... Precisa sim...

Gaya desce as escadas, indo na cozinha preparar o chá. Ela pega o diário, falando quase inaudível.

_- Bom dia._

_- Aconteceu algo?_

_- É o terceiro mês consecutivo que Nicky sonha estranho! Eu fiz a poção errada?_

_- Se tivesse feito, ela teria morrido. Não, você fez a poção correta. Que sonho ela teve?_ - Gaya conta e o diário meio que debocha. _- Eu disse que seria impossível ela esquecer, a magia nunca se é tirada assim! Sempre volta!_

_- O que eu faço!?_

_- Que chá é este?_

_- A poção._

_- Eu já disse para parar de administrar esta poção! Ela vai acabar esquecendo até de que é adulta!_

_- Eu sei! Você já me alertou! Mas eu não sei o que fazer._

_- Vou te passar uma receita rápida, de um chá, que não é de esquecimento, mas é ótimo. _

_- O ultimo que fizemos só piorou o estado! - _Diz Gaya irritada.

_- Este vai da certo... Confia. - _Relutante, ela prepara o chá. Na preparação, Gaya acaba se cortando com a faca, mas só percebe depois. Quando viu só sangue correr mais abundante pelo copo.

_- Me cortei!_

_- E só notou agora, Gaya?_ - Diz o diário debochando.

_- E você tinha visto?_

_- Claro. Esqueceu da minha câmera?_

_- Não... Tem algum problema se caiu meu sangue na poção?_

_- Você já me perguntou isso em outras vezes, e outras poções. Não. Em todas as que te dei, não havia risco caso algum ingrediente acidental entrasse, além da poção do esquecimento... Apesar do sangue ser um ingrediente a mais._

_- Até sangue pra vocês é ingrediente? Isso você não tinha dito!_

_- Sim._ - Diz o livro calmo. _- Mas você já se cortou outras vezes._

_- Não feio como esta._

_- Nem tá feio, limpa com água que para, ué. É um corte superficial. Se fosse feio você tinha notado._

_- Verdade... Já que você diz que não tem problema..._ - Gaya bebe antes de ir dar a Gina, e nada acontece._ - Ok, to indo._

_- Desconfiada..._ - Emburra o diário.

_- Isso se chama de prevenção..._ - E sorrindo, ela se vira, saindo da cozinha e levando pra Nicky.

- Tome isso... Você ficará bem. - Nicky toma e novamente volta a dormir.

Gaya cuidava para que Nicky não se lembrasse do passado nunca mais. Esse foi um ultimo pedido de Nicole como _Gina Weasley. _E Gaya cumpria isso a _**risca**_. Estavam em meados de junho 2014. Se não fosse pelo diário, Gaya não teria conseguido tantas coisas. Ela deixa Nicky dormir e desce novamente. O diário continuava no local que ela deixava todo dia pela manhã.

- _Oito anos... Já faz muito tempo que cumpro a promessa._

_- Vamos cumpri-la até o fim. - Diz o Diário._

-_ Sim, mas eu sou uma trouxa, por isso não consigo entender os efeitos... E estes sonhos?_

_- Estamos muito mais próximos deles do que antes. Temos sorte ainda do ministério não ter nos encontrado._

Gaya olha para a janela...

_- O tempo se passou. Graças a suas poções, e o que Gina tinha feito, nunca ninguém do lado da magia percebeu nada por aqui. Se não as meninas já teriam sido chamadas para Hogwarts e ela estaria presa em Azkaban._

_- Tem que ter seu merecimento também, Gaya. Você a protege com unhas e dentes. Nunca vi tal trouxa conseguir ajudar uma bruxa a esconde-la do mundo magico. É como se os seus desejos fossem facilmente realizados!_

_- Tenho sorte, talvez._

_- Não chamaria de sorte, sorte é algo que não existe..._

Faltava uma hora para que as pequenas acordassem. Seria o ultimo dia de colégio do semestre.

14 anos, era a idade das duas. Mas para Gaya, elas continuavam bebês. Ela prepara o café, ajeita a mesa e vê o raiar do dia. Torradas preparadas, café prontinho, bacon, ovos, presunto, salaminho, queijo, panquecas. Um big café. Alguns minutos se passaram e em cima já pode ser ouvida a animação de Sarah, já que era a primeira a se levantar sempre. Chuveiro ligado... Ela agora estava tomando banho.

Mais alguns minutos depois a música alta já tocava! Desta vez era por Nicky! Mesmo com os efeitos das poções, ela nunca deixava de acordar cedo, mas sempre acordava depois de Sarah. Parece que elas combinavam a hora de acordar. Agora só faltava Kelly se levantar. O que não aconteceu, já que ela era a primeira a ir comer, antes mesmo de tomar banho... Era a mais comilona da casa.

Chuveiro silenciou. O som também. Agora, Nicky descia as escadas, perfumada, vestida e impecável.

- Bom dia! – Diz Nicky.

- Bom dia, maninha. Dormiu bem?

- Sim, dormi. E você?

- Também.

- Ué, cadê a Kelly?

- Vai ver ainda ta dormindo.

- Ela? Dormindo? Geralmente ela que vem inaugurar a mesa do café da manhã.

Alguns minutos depois e Sarah desce a escada.

- Mãe, Tia eu acho que a Kelly tá doente. Ela tava se tremendo todinha e tá suada.

As duas se entreolham e sobem as escadas.

- Kelly? – diz Nicky. – Filha? O que está sentindo?

_- B...Bom Di...a ma...Mãe... Ti...tia..._

Nicole põe a mão na testa dela.

- Está ardendo em febre.

_- Eu... To bem... Só to com frio... E sono._

- Quando for sete horas ligarei para o médico. Gaya, por favor, pega o termômetro e aproveita pegue um remédio para abaixarmos a febre dela.

- Pode deixar. Sarah, querida, vá comer logo. Ainda tem que arrumar sua bolsa para a escola.

- Tá. – ela olha pra irmã. – Melhoras maninha.

_- Sá..._

- Diz.

_- Man...da u..m bei..jo p...ra... Mel._

- Tá.

Sarah sai do quarto e vai tomar café. Gaya chega com o termômetro. Elas medem... 37 de febre. Gaya já trazia o remédio com o copo de água. Kelly toma o remédio.

- Agora é esperar.

_- Podem ir es...perar o ônibus com a Sarah. Eu to bem... Fico dormindo aqui._

Gaya e Nicole sorriem.

- Muito bem... – Nicky beija a testa da filha.- Voltamos já, já.

Gaya se abaixa e também beija a testa de Kelly.

- Bom, agora vamos comer.

Elas descem, comem e vão com Sarah até a parada do ônibus.

- Quanto de febre ela tava?

- Trinta e sete, mas não se preocupe. Escreva tudo pra Kelly. Ouviu...

- Tá. Cuidem dela bem.

- É claro que cuidaremos. – diz Gaya.

O ônibus chega, Sarah sobe, dando um beijo antes na bochecha de sua mãe e tia.

- Sá! Aqui. – Diz uma garotinha com cabelos negros bem cheios.

- Oi Mel!

- Oi. Cadê a Kelly?

- Ficou em casa. Tava com febre.

- Ah, que pena!

- E ai, qual é a novidade hoje?

- Não sei, mas me encomendaram daquelas bolinhas–desmaio e também encomendaram uns peidos alereiros.

- Quantos?

- Dos peidos todos os meninos da 8° que querem. Serão 25 homens e das bolinhas desmaios, sete pessoas encomendaram. Você trouxe algo?

- É claro que trouxe!

- Vamos vender mais ainda, né? Pra comprar algo pra Kelly quando ela ficar melhor!

- É...

- Ah! O pessoal do 1° colegial queria aquelas bolinhas-fantasmas sabe, pra festa a fantasia.

- Bem, de tudo um pouco. Agora acho que quem tem as bolinhas–fantasmas são da Kelly. Tenho que ver aqui se tenho alguma... _Yeap_... Sim tenho...

- Bom... O local é esse aqui, para vendermos. – Diz Mel, passando por ele, ainda dentro do ônibus, já se aproximavam da escola.

- O que aconteceu com o ultimo?

- Fomos deduradas e tinha adulto lá confiscando!

- Bando de dedo-duro! –Terminha Sra, escrevendo o que precisariam.

* * *

- Consultório do Dr. Alexandre. Bom dia.

- Er... Bom dia, eu gostaria de marcar uma consulta com urgência com ele.

- Quem fala?

- Nicole Ayshila.

- Ah! Bom dia! Senhora Ayshila. A consulta é para a senhora?

- Não. É minha filha, Kelly Ayshila. Ela esta com febre 37.

- Sim, o Dr está para chegar agora de manha. Então pode vir agora.

- Obrigada. Eu estou a caminho. -**_click_-**

- Vou arrumar Kelly. Quer que eu vá junto?- Pergunta Gaya.

- Não. Fique aqui. Como é ultimo dia de aula é possível que Sarah volte cedo.

- Tudo bem... Eu fico.

* * *

- Bom... – Diz o professor se concertando – Hoje é o ultimo dia de aula. Tenho a nota de todos vocês bem aqui, na minha mão. E não se preocupem. Todos vocês passaram.

Uma algazarra na sala começou.

- Certo... Muito bem... **GENTE! **– todos se calaram - Muito bem. Vocês passaram, mas não pensem que ficaram sem tarefa de férias.

- **AAAHHHHHH NÃO PROFESSOR! **– A turma toda geme.

- Anão é um homenzinho pequeno! E Sim senhores e senhoritas! Vocês terão tarefa sim... Podem começar a anotar!

* * *

- Muito bem, muito bem, vejamos. O que nossa pequenina amiga Kelly tem. Vamos fazer alguns exames. O que está sentindo Kelly?

_- Cansada..._ – falava um pouco rouca.

- Mostre a língua... Diga 'A' – Ela o faz - Muito bem, muito bem... Ela esta com uma inflamação na garganta. É, creio que irá piorar um pouco. Já tem alguns pontos de pus. Pequena, vai ser muito difícil você engolir algo, ou até mesmo beber. - ele se vira para Nicole. - A febre é proveniente do começo a inflamação na garganta. Vou passar alguns remédios, Sra Nicole, para serem dados de hora em hora... Vamos fazer um 'check up' na pequena Kelly agora. Exames rápidos, para ver se no mais, ela está bem...

- Certo... Muito obrigada.

E ele começa a anotar e Kelly é levada a uma sala para os exames.

* * *

- **AHHHHH! **Ele tinha que passar tanta tarefa de férias? – começa Sarah! – A única que vai gostar destas tarefas todas é a Kelly.

- Pelo menos vamos copiar dela! – diz Mel.

- Você sabe que ela não deixa copiarmos a tarefa dela! Ela no máximo ensina pra nós. Mas como estamos agora de férias é bem capaz irmos para o interior. Mamãe diz que é relaxante.

- E eu fico sozinha por aqui!- Diz Mel chateada.

- Já disse que você irá conosco! Mamãe disse que podia e sua mãe também aceitou!

- É? E como eu não fiquei sabendo disso? – Diz Mel levantando a sobrancelha.

- Não? Mas se... Mamãe disse que havia falado com a sua.

- Então eu vou com vocês?

- Sim.

- E quando vocês partem?

- Creio que Hoje.

- Que horas?

- À tarde!

- E como eu vou para lá?

- A mãe de Sarah disse que ia lhe pegar.- Comenta a mãe da Mel, que apareceu do nada. Havia acabado de estacionar na porta do colégio e dentro do carro, estava ela, e seu marido.

- **MÃE**! A senhora devia estar na cama!

- Quem me trouxe foi seu pai que voltou de viajem. Agora vamos arrumar suas coisas para você ir a passar as férias com a família Ayshila. Decidimos lhe pegar para passarmos mais tempo contigo.

- Quer dizer que vou mesmo?

- Sim, querida. Presente de aniversário de 14 anos. Só que você terá um pequeno problema.

As duas se entreolham

- Qual?

- Kelly esta doente. Sra. Ayshila me ligou agora a pouco, avisando se teria problemas. E se eu queria voltar atrás. Ela me disse o que era a doença de Kelly e disse que não era contagiosa. Mas creio que mesmo assim as três irão se divertir. Vamos logo. Não podemos atrasá-las. – Diz, com um sorriso na face.

- Pois então nos encontramos já, já, certo, Sarah?

- Certo... Até!

Então Sarah corre para o ônibus escolar e parte em direção a sua casa.

- Que estranho... – Diz Sarah, já chegando perto de sua casa.- "_Deja vi"_. Eu sentada sem Mel nem Kelly, indo para casa, no final de um semestre de aula, já de férias. Agora só me falta ser atropelada por um carro vermelho e um homem loiro me salvar. Humpf! To assistindo filme de mais!

* * *

Não muito longe, Malfoy andava pela cidade.

Ele ainda não era muito fã dos trouxas, mas agora ele tinha que procurar em todos os buracos queira gostasse queira não!... Uma coisa chamou atenção dele. Uma garota, loira, de cabelos presos, acabava de descer do ônibus e o engraçado era que ela parecia muito com alguém...

_"Mas quem?"_

Sarah começa a atravessar a rua, quando um doido, saindo da garagem, em alta velocidade, se jogava na direção dela.

- **SARAH! CUIDADO!- **Grita Gaya que a esperava do outro lado.

Sarah olha para o carro, mas não conseguia se mexer.

- "_Deja vi"_!

Malfoy que estava vendo, sentiu o coração acelerar... A garota ia ser atropelada...

Gaya começava a corre e Malfoy se pós a corre também...

A cena parecia rápida e ao mesmo tempo lenta. Gaya não ia chegar a tempo de salvar a garota, ao contrario que Malfoy poderia salvá-la.

**- SARAH!** - grita Gaya.

A rua era mão dupla, portanto, na hora em que Malfoy segurou-a nos braços, outro carro passou entre eles. O espaço era tão pequeno que Gaya, do outro lado, não soube como os dois viveram. Sarah estava tão assustada que nem falar conseguia.

Malfoy colocou-a nos braços e a levou para a calçada, onde Gaya estava super nervosa.

- Ah, minha linda, você ta bem? _Heim_ bebê? Fala comigo... - Giz Gaya para Sarah ainda abraçada ao corpo daquele senhor.

- Eu... To... - Falava em um fino de voz. Ela levanta os olhos e encara aquele rapaz que tinha salvado-a.

Sarah não acreditava no que tinha passado! Não pelo que aconteceu em si por que ela não conseguia se lembrar, mas sim por que ela havia previsto! Num sonho.

* * *

**_- SARAH! CUIDADO!_**

_"Eu olho para o carro, mas não consigo me mexer."_

**_- FILHAA!_**

_- "Uma voz masculina aparecia em meio a nada. De quem era aquela voz? Eu ainda não sei. __Tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Um rapaz, todo de preto, com cabelos Loiros e olhos azul-acinzentados, estava me salvando da morte certa. Um espaço muito pequeno foi o que nos salvou. Não. Eu sei que não. Uma palavra, ou foram duas? Sim, duas, ele falou duas palavras."_

_- Spatiu augmentare_

_-"Foi isso que nos salvou... Mas por que eu não lembro do resto?"_

_- Esquecer._

_-"É a única palavra que consegui lembrar depois de outra que ele disse."_

_-...sa pai..._

_-"Pai? Será que esse homem loiro é meu pai?"_

* * *

_- "Foi tudo muito rápido. Num segundo eu estava caminhando na rua, no outro eu estava correndo, num outro me atirava no meio da rua para salvar uma garota, na qual nem mesmo conheço!? O que deu em mim? __E pra piorar tive que usar dois feitiços!"_

_- Spatiu augmentare_

_O espaço que poderia ter matado ambos foi alargado. E logo em seguida.._

_- "Eu fui gentil?"_

_- O que você disse? Que palavras são essas?_

_- Desculpe-me, mas terá que esquecer o que acabei de fazer._

_- Não... Por favor, não preci..._

- _Obleviante_

_-... sa pai..._

_- " Ela me chamou de pai? Mas porquê continuo com este sentimento de querer confortá-la? De ser gentil com está garota?"_

_- Precisa. Pois é uma trouxa e não pode saber de nós._

_- "Por que ela se parece com alguém? Anos e anos procurando Gina e agora tenho esse pressentimento tão forte, como se essa garota fosse minha filha... E ela ainda me chama de pai. Bobagem... Devo ser parecido com o pai dela. Só."_

* * *

- **AH!** Muito obrigada! _Muito obrigada mesmo_. Mas aquilo foi arriscado de mais. Machucou-se? Está tudo bem? - perguntava Gaya que estava super nervosa. Retirando Malfoy e Sarah dos pensamentos.

E um encarava o outro.

- Estou. Não aconteceu nada. - Ele encarava a mulher e agora estava encarando a filha dela. Ela _REALMENTE_ se parecia com alguém.

_"Definitivamente eu sei que ela se parece com alguém, o problema é saber quem?"_ Pensa Malfoy enquanto olhava-a nos olhos. _"Ela tem o olhar muito familiar"._

Olhos castanhos meio azulado-cinzento. O castanho predominava um pouco mais. Nada. Não conseguia se lembrar de ninguém com aquele olhar. Estava tão angustiado por ter usado dois feitiços em um meio trouxa que se tinha lhe dado um branco geral.

- _Hey_, bebe, agradeça o moço... - Dizia Gaya, ajudando Sarah a sair do colo do rapaz e a tirá-lo de seus pensamentos mais uma vez.

- _O... Obrigada... -_ Dizia já recuperando a voz.

- De nada...

- Como o senhor se chama? - Pergunta Gaya. - Sabe, minhã irmã vai querer saber o nome do salvador da nossa pequena aqui.

Draco fica atônito.

- Ela não é sua filha? - _"Então, essa menina deve se parecer com a mãe!"_

- É como se fosse, mas não é, Sr?

- Malfoy... Draco Malfoy.

Gaya ergue a sobrancelha.

_"Malfoy? Este nome..."_

- Algum problema?- Perguntava Draco.

- N...Não..._ "Mas que esse nome me parece familiar, parece..."_ - Pensava Gaya. Para não ser mal Educada, ela termina. - Ainda estou assustada pelo que aconteceu. Só isso.

_"Quem é? Malfoy... Malfoy..."_

Gaya não deixava de encara-lo, querendo se lembrar do nome...

_"O susto me deu branco! Mas minha antena diz pra eu sair daqui agora mesmo! E de acordo com o diário, é isso que vou fazer!"_

- Bom, muito obrigada... Agora com licença .. - Dizia parando de encara-lo, e olhando para Sarah.

- É costume quando alguém se apresenta, dizer seu próprio nome também, sabia? - Dizia já num ar '_Malfoy_' de ser...

- Ora! - Diz irritada. - É costume de todos que quando sua sobrinha é quase atropelada, ficar mais preocupada com ela do que com qualquer outra pessoa... - Terminou.

_" Que cara mais sem noção!"_ De repente sua memoria funcionou... _"Mr Hyde!"_

Ela arregalou o olho e depois estreitou em fúria. Malfoy vendo isso até se assustou dando um passo pra trás.

- **_Com licença_** - E se virando quase se pós a correr para dentro da casa, mas com toda a classe.

- Espera... Qual nome de sua irmã? - Dizia Malfoy, se recuperando, vindo atras dela querendo saber mais.

- Não interessa! - E com isso ela bate a porta na cara de Malfoy, que tinha vindo atras dela.

_"Trouxa mal educada!" _- Pensa Malfoy e vai andando pra longe da casa, mas não antes de olhar para trás e ter um sentimento muito mais forte em relação aquela criança, aquela casa, e um sentimento de _'mantenha-se distante'_ vindo da morena.

Assim que ela fecha a porta num baque surdo, Gaya levava uma Sarah ainda atordoada no colo para o sofá, e vai ate a porta fechando as cortinas da laterais da porta. Estava não só nervosa, com irritada e fumegante.

_- O que foi tia?-_ Diz Sarah meio voando, meio em terra firme.

- _Vá_ para seu quarto... Você passou por um mal grande! Vá se deitar bebe. - Tentava dizer com amabilidade, mas ela estava muito irritada.

- A senhora ta bem? Por que tá irritada?

- **Ora Sarah!** - Diz em tom explodindo, notando isso, fecha a boca, suspira fundo e chega perto dela. Era como se ela tivesse mudado da água pro vinho. Ela era irritação e ódio e fúria agora era toda amor. Ela chega perto de Sarah, coloca a mão na cabeça de Sarah, e a abraça. - Perdão linda. Estou irritada com aquele carro que quase me faz te perder! - Ela sorri e beija Sarah na testa. - Vá pro seu quartinho e se deite que eu vou preparar um suco de maracujá pra nos duas. ok? Depois de mais calma, você já pode começar a arrumar suas coisas pra viajarmos, Ok?

- Tá... - Diz Sarah mais na terra. Ela sobe as escadas e entra no quarto

Assim que Gaya vê que ela entrou no quarto, ela vai pra cozinha, fechando a porta e ligando o som alto.

- Ow! tem gente dormindo aqui! - Diz o diário, pois sabia que era Gaya entrando na cozinha. Ele conseguia agora sentir as diferenças de cada uma.

- Temos um problema!

- apareceu alguma carta?

- Pior! Um _deles_ apareceu!

Ela pegava o diário, já pegando a mochila com todas as coisas bruxas. Gaya não iria deixar nada espalhado. A unica coisa que ela deixava do lado de fora era o diário, que ficava completo em branco, para quando as meninas não vissem nada nele.

- Quem? - perguntava o diário.

- **_Malfoy_**! - Dizia em ira.

- Putz! Tinha que ser logo o _Mr Hyde_?!

- Concordo! E eu não notei que era ele!

- Como assim 'você não notou que era ele'?

- Ele salvou Sarah de ser atropelada! eu simplesmente não lembrei dele, nem do nome! só depois dele soltar uma piada como_ 'quando nos apresentamos é costume de se apresentar também'_!

- **QUE**?! - O diário ia pular do canto que ele estava e Gaya o segurou. - Como assim? Ele _**SALVOU** _ela? Tem certeza que é o _Mr Hyde_?

- Por que?

- Malfoy's não salvam ninguém...

- Este salvou...

- Ele usou feitiço nela?

- Como vou saber?!

- Ok, pega a poção do ministério, rápido.

- Não entendi...

- A poção... Agora... Beba e faça Sarah beber! E vamos sair desta casa imediatamente!

- Vai explicar?

- Faça o que lhe digo que depois explico...

Gaya fecha a cozinha, e desce na mochila pegando a poção que havia feito. bebendo e fazendo o suco de maracujá para Sarah beber sem saber.

- Vai me dizer o que está acontecendo?

- Seu pior pesadelo, vai começar... - Diz em tom de mistério, mas que Gaya entendeu completamente.

* * *

Malfoy irritado, vai caminhando pra longe daquela casa. mas não antes de parar novamente e olhar para trás, na caixa de cartas estava escrito _"Ayshila"_. ele da um riso de canto de boca.

- Não precisei que você me dissesse, trouxa! Tem na caixa de mensagens... - Diz rindo vendo o nome e caminhando um pouco ficando um pouco no ponto cego da casa, para que quem visse de dentro não o enxergasse. - Ayshila... Ayshila? Não... Não conheço.

Malfoy por alguns momentos observa a casa depois ele se pós a refazer seu caminho. Indo embora do local...

- Porque essa casa parece meio incomum? Por que aquela garotinha parecia tão _'conhecida'_?

A uns 40 quarteirões da casa da garota que salvará ele se lembra quem a pequena parecia.

_"Ela... Ela se parece comigo! Comigo e com Gina!"_

Para sua surpresa maior, Draco vê dentro de um carro duas pessoas que lhe chamam atenção. Uma por ter cabelos vermelhos, flamejantes e outra, que parecia a mesma menina que ele havia salvo!

Um estalo na cabeça lhe ocorre. Sim era ela!

_- Gina!_

Ele havia visto o carro de Nicole Aishila que voltava para casa com Kelly Aishila, sua outra filha que estava doente.

_"Eu não acredito... Eu encontrei-a!"_


	8. Fugas

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, personagens e lugares, são propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros. Outros são direito de seus próprios proprietários... Google Maps é o '_cara_'! *_*. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

**Ps:** Sr Methew Aykin, a Sra Pâmela Aykin, a Amanda, Anthony Mehari, o Caian Mehari, a Sarah, a Kelly e a Gaya Ayshila são personagens meus... Se usar, dê credito.

**Legenda:** - Fala \ _"Pensamento"_

Por favor, deixem Review! Preciso saber se estão gostando das mudanças.

**Ps2:** A historia continua no **_"Quarto livro:Mel,Sarah e Kelly:Encontros Mágicos"_**

* * *

Gaya pegava tudo o mais rápido possível, guardava tudo pra não deixar nenhum tipo de vestígio, ou de foto para trás. Depois de limpar todo andar de baixo, Gaya corre ao quarto de Sarah.

- Linda? Está melhor?

- Sim, tia. Mas a senhora está suada.

- Precisamos sair desta casa imediatamente. Paparazzi's de novo.

- Vamos correr deles de novo?

- Sim, só que desta vez vem muitos. Por conta do seu quase acidente.

- Como sabe?

- Meu amigo que trabalha como paparazzi me alertou, lembra? Agora vamos, temos que esvaziar a casa e assim que sua mãe chegar, vamos partir.

- Não vamos voltar pra esta casa? - Diz vendo Gaya guardar todas as fotos.

- Não filha. Vamos ter que vende-la. Mas eu vou avisar nosso agente para vir fazer a limpa no segundo que sairmos.

- É bem a quinta casa que esvaziamos nestes oito anos...

Gaya levantou a sobrancelha. _"Ela se lembra?"_

- Infelizmente é o que acontece conosco. Já que queremos deixa-las o mais confortável possível e sem que vocês sejam vistas conosco, como pediram, então este é o preço, filhota.

- Podíamos deixar está promessa pra lá, não? Não aguento mais ficar mudando de casa em urgência só por conta de paparazzi's não...

- Linda, depois discutimos com sua mãe, ok? Por enquanto é assim.

Irritada, Sarah suspira e bebe o suco...Enquanto que Gaya organizava em uma velocidade e agilidade incrível que Sarah nunca havia visto, todas as roupas, e inclusive todas as fotos.

- Eles são tão ruins assim?

- Você nem imagina como. Vamos, beba enquanto eu ajudo a empacotar. Quando terminar de beber você termina enquanto eu vou pro meu quarto, ok?

- Tá. - Diz Sarah emburrada. - Eu gostava desta casa... E é perto da escola.

- Vamos achar uma mais perto ainda, que vocês poderão ir de bicicleta se quiserem, até de patins, ok?

- Sem a mel fica chato andar...

- Vai ser perto dela para que as três fiquem mais grudadas ainda. ok?

- Promete?

- Prometo!

E nisso Sarah começa a ajudar a tia a empacotar tudo.

Meia hora depois e Sarah e Gaya já tinham guardado tudo, e Gaya já havia ligado para o agente que já estava lá e já mudavam tudo numa velocidade incrível.

- O que está acontecendo, Gaya? - Diz Nicky chegando em casa.

- Estamos nos mudando. _Paparazzi de novo_.

- Vazou a doença da Kelly?

- Não... Sarah ia sendo atropelada...

- **O QUE?!**_ Como assim!?_

- Um doido saiu da garagem, acelerando e veio pra cima dela. Mas ela foi salva e estamos bem. E precisamos sair urgente da casa. Já empacotamos tudo, agora entra no carro, que vou dirigindo. - Diz com a mochila nas costas. Ela olha pro carro e ve as janelas baixas. - Você dirigiu com as janelas baixas?! - Disse com a irritação pior que nunca.

- O Medico disse que Kelly não pode ficar no ar condicionado.

Os olhos de Gaya se arregalam e se estreitam. Ela era a furia em pessoa.

**_- Vamos... Sair... daqui... AGORA!_**

- E minhas coisas? - dizia Nicky.

- Já tudo no caminhão. Vamos, vamos. Não podemos perder nenhum segundo mais!

Sarah aparecia e Nicky a beijava. Gaya se irritava mais e no "ponto" que Gaya vinha no ouvido, pra conversar com o livro guardado na mochila na parte bruxa, esperneava dizendo: _'Vão logo! Eles podem chegar a qualquer **segundo**!'_

- Você está bem?

- Estou. Um homem loiro alto me salvou.

Gaya escutando que Sarah ia dizer quem era, Gaya perdeu a cabeça.

- _**PRA DENTRO DO CARRO**** A****S**** DUAS AGORA! EU DISSE NENHUM SEGUNDO! E NENHUM SEGUNDO É 'NENHUM SEGUNDO! **_

Nicole e Sarah e Kelly, dentro do carro, tomam um susto com o rompante de Gaya. Tá que ela ficava sempre muito exasperada quando o assunto era paparazzi, mas agora parecia que ia vir mais de mil paparazzi's pra cima delas.

- Gaya! - Repreende Nicole. - Dá pra se acalmar? Por que está tão irritada?

- Por que eles estão pra **CHEGAR **e não vamos _conseguir_ _mais_ sair daqui! Eu vou me acalmar no segundo que vocês entrarem no carro e sairmos daqui! Por favor! É pro bem de vocês! **_Vamos embora... Agora!_**

- Precisamos pegar a Mel.

- Por que?

- Ela vai passar as ferias juntas conosco, tia. - Diz Sarah. - Não sabia?

- Não to sabendo.

- Vamos pega-la no caminho. - Começa Nicky - Vendo a condição da mãe dela eu me dispus a cuidar de Mel nas ferias pra ela se cuidar...

- Ok, então entrem no carro e ligue pra ela, dizendo que estamos passando lá. Ok?

- Ok. - diz Nicky que sabia que conversar com Gaya naquele estado era impossível.

Era sempre assim, quando tinha pressagio de '_paparazzi_' Gaya se irritava fácil e fazia a mudança mais fácil ainda.

- Temos uma hora de chão pela frente com algumas paradas para Kelly apenas. Vamos!

Elas entram no carro e partem da casa. Gaya se '_acalma_' um pouco dentro do carro e pede desculpas. Mas elas já estavam acostumadas a irritação que Gaya apresentava ao escutar a palavra '_paparazzi_'. Apesar da reação ter sido muito pior desta vez. Parecia que Gaya iria entrar em guerra, ou que ela ia ser presa. Gaya subiu as janelas, deixando uma fresta pequena, ligando o ventilador ao invés do ar condicionado.

Mas o que Nicky, Sarah e Kelly não sabiam era que '_Paparazzi_' não era os paparazzi's trouxas... Mas o termo que Gaya usava para os _bruxos_.

No dia que Gaya foi, há oito anos atras, junto com Nicky pro povoado bruxo, ambas disfarçadas, Gaya ainda comprou coisas que Nicky nem sabia, para equipar ainda mais o diário e assim, ficar mais segura.

Funcionou durante todos os oito anos e graças a isto que ela conseguia fazer Nicky fugir e nunca o ministério as encontrou. Nem ninguém. Dos oito anos de mudança, aconteceram uma só em cada ano, e eram feitas por prevenção, dizia Gaya pro diário, e assim era.

No caminho, Gaya pega Mel, e lá se vão para o único local que elas teriam agora. Claro que o diário foi reclamando no ouvido dela até chegarem lá, e depois de chegar, quando Gaya saiu pra comprar mantimentos, ela e sua mochila, e o diário. Agora poderia falar com ele tranquilamente no carro, sem ninguém escuta-la ou ver-lá, já que os vidros eram fumê escuro.

- Você é louca, mulher?! Se desta vez foi o próprio _Malfoy_ que nos viu, não acha que é hiper arriscado ficarmos aqui?! Dez quilômetros da casa antiga dela?

- Sou louca, mas é o _único_ artificio que temos! Não posso ir a outro lugar! O combinado era que viríamos para cá! E não para outro local! Se fossemos, ia ficar muito estranho! E de todas as casas, está é a mais bem protegida dos bruxos! Nem que eles passassem voando, eles veriam a casa! E você sabe disso!

- Sei, mas são oito anos de proteção... _**FALHA**_! Você não é bruxa formada, é uma trouxa com um pouco de magia, e Gina, apesar de ser formada como bruxa, não se _especializou_ tanto assim para que pudesse ser um _Dumbledore_ da vida! Por favor! Sejamos racionais, mulher!

- Então me de uma sugestão melhor!

- Venda esta casa e saia daqui! Esta era a casa que você deveria ter vendido quando Gina ainda tinha a memoria dela! Lembra?

- Se algo acontecer, eu vou me responsabilizar!

- Humpf! Como se uma _**TROUXA** _pudesse se responsabilizar! Se eles forem muito bonzinhos contigo, vão _tirar_ apenas sua memoria... mas para Gina, _Azkaban_ não será a unica coisa... Ou _matam_ ela de vez, ou nem sei o que pode acontecer!

- **NUNCA**! Nem por cima do meu _cadáver_!

- Então ambas vão morrer e as pequenas vão ficar sozinhas!

- Para! Chega!

- Eu paro quando sair daqui! É burrice ficar aqui, sendo que estamos próximos deles! Se não fosse o _Malfoy_ que tivesse salvado a _própria filha mais velha_, **AI SIM**, eu tava tranquilo!

- Ta! **TÁ**! Já entendi! Vamos fazer assim, eu vou procurar com meu agente uma farsa pra sairmos da casa o quanto antes!

- Faça agora!

- Vamos com calma!

- Calma? Como você pode ter calma numa hora destas?

- O aniversario surpresa da Mel... Lembra ?

- Droga! Mais este empecilho!

- Vamos sair da casa assim que terminar. Os convites já foram enviados e todos já confirmaram a presença.

- Você sabe que isto é muito mais arriscado, não?

- Não... Não vai ser! Temos a proteção do nosso lado!

- Desisto! Depois não diga que eu não avisei!

E o diário se cala e Gaya fica com as antenas mais alertas do que antes.

_"Por que o Passado veio nos surpreender agora!? Será que o Malfoy sabe que Gina ta viva? Pra que diabos ela voltou a ter cabelos vermelhos de fogo?! Ah, pra fazer o filme do Paul que ele ainda não me disse que diabos de filme é!"_

* * *

Enquanto isso... Uma hora e meia antes...

Malfoy, que estava próximo a uma estalagem bruxa, que para os trouxas funcionava como um deposito de carros velhos, chamado 'Rampton Car Breakers'. Entrou, alugou um quarto e chamou no pó de flú Molly. Só que quem apareceu foi Rony.

- O que é, Malfoy? - Começa Rony no seu habitual mau humor.

- Onde está sua mãe?

- Tá na cozinha com o neto...

- Chama ela.

- Não aceito ordens de você.

- Seu ignóbil, chama sua mãe agora!

- Vai ficar falando só. - Disse se levantando e saindo da casa. Harry, Hermione veem Malfoy ficar irritado. Harry já estava se levantando, mas Malfoy no auge da irritação dá um berro.

- **MOLLY!**

No susto, Molly corre para a sala.

- Oh! Draco, querido! Não faça isso comigo! Meu coração já é velho!

- E terá alegria...

Malfoy nem precisou falar mais nada, Molly abria um largo sorriso e as lágrimas começavam a derramar. Harry e Hermione se levantaram atras de Molly, vendo a reação dela.

- Onde?

- Willingham, Cambridge. Estou na rua Cuckoo Lane, Rampton Car Breakers!

- **ARTHURRRRRRRRRRRR!** - Grita Molly chorando de felicidade, dando a Hermione o neto que estava no colo. No mesmo segundo Arthur aparata dentro da casa, junto com Percy, Gui, Jorge e Fred.

- O que foi, mamãe? - Diz Fred e vê Malfoy. - Draco. Algo?

- Parem de falar e venham pra cá imediatamente! Estou longe de onde a encontrei!

- Ele a achou! Ele achou minha filha! - Diz Molly não se cabendo na felicidade, pegando o unhado de flú.

- Estou indo pra lá agora!- Diz Molly, e Malfoy sai da chama, dando tempo de Molly entrar e berrar o local. - _**Rampton Car Breakers!**_** -** Desaparecendo parando ao lado de Malfoy.

Arthur, Harry, Gui, Percy, Fred, Jorge, Rony e Hermione , depois de dar Richard para esposa de Harry, que ficaria para tras, por estar gravida, partem para o local.

- Onde você a viu-a?- Diz Gui.

- Venham comigo.

Malfoy aluga um dos carros do 'ferro velho', que modificava por magia o carro pra um bem moderno e bem equipado, partindo para a Rua Newington número 13.

- É aqui... - Diz Malfoy.

Todos descem do carro, e Draco chega perto da porta e bate. Ninguem atende.

- tem certeza, Draco querido? que é aqui?

- Não faz nem meia hora que sai daqui... Sim! É aqui! - ele se vira para a caixa de mensagens - o nome que está escrito é qual?

- Onde? - diz Harry.

- na caixa de mensagens, Cego! - Irrita-se Malfoy.

- Que caixa de mensagens?

Malfoy arregala os olhos e corre até o local que _havia_ uma caixa de mensagens... nada. Nem o buraco para contar a historia.

- Tinha uma AQUI! Eu não sou cego!

hermione vendo que Malfoy começava a ficar irritado, chega perto e toca o local que ele apontava. Estava fofo.

- Sim. tinha algo aqui que foi arrancado.

- Eu devia ter me tocado! Aquela mulher morena sabia quem eu era!

- mulher morena? - começa Arthur.

- Gina está morando com uma trouxa... E com duas crianças.

- **COMO É QUE É?!** - Grita todo mundo junto.

- Estou tão chocado quanto vocês... Mas parece que sou pai... de Gêmeas... - Draco olhava para Fred e Jorge que começavam a rir.

- Olha! A maldição dos Gêmeos deu certo! hahahahaha...

Draco bufava em furia, indo até a porta. assim que els chegaram, uma mulher, trouxa da região apareceu.

- Estão procurando as moças que moravam ai?

- Sim, a Senhora as conhece - Começou Harry.

- Oh! O senhor não é policial?

- Sim. Detetive Potter. - Ele mostra um distintivo pois era assim que era conhecido no mundo trouxa. - Onde elas estão, saberia me dizer?

- Não senhor, apenas sei que fugiram com uma pressa que nunca tinha visto, depois da filha da Srta Ayshila ter quase sido atropelada e ter sido salva por aquele senhor loiro que veio com vocês. - Ela aponta para Malfoy.

- Fugiu? - Começava Harry.

- Sim. - Ela para um pouco. - Posso ver seu distintivo de novo?

- Sim...

Harry da a ela, e a mulher vê, como se examinasse para saber se era verdade ou não, devolvendo para ele. A esta altura, Malfoy estava do lado dele.

- Bom, como o senhor é policial, posso lhe dizer isso, pois é sigilo. Mas não posso dizer a mais ninguém. - Dizia olhando Malfoy. Draco estava pra dar uma resposta, mas Harry se afastou antes de tudo pra conversar com a senhora, que já era bem idosa.

- Pronto, pode me dizer, e ficará em sigilo.

- Srtas Ayshila's por serem atrizes não param muito quieta. A menção de paparazzis, elas fogem por conta das filhas, Kelly e Sarah.

- Paparazzi?

- Sim. A filha mais velha de Nicole Ayshila quase foi atropelada hoje pelo irmão da sra Cardozo, daquela casa ali! Não dei nem vinte minutos, Um caminhão de mudança chegou levando todos os pertences das duas.

- E como a sra sabe que elas fugiram de paparazzi's?

- Gaya Ayshila berrava irritada com Sarah e Nicole, por que elas não queriam entrar no carro, por ser muito súbito a mudança. Ouvi um pouco da historia antes delas partirem. Mas elas estão encrencadas? Ouvi aquele senhor loiro dizer que ele era pai das pequenas.

- Ainda não sabemos de verdade, mas é provável que sejam parentes.

- Impossível, o pai das meninas faleceu em um acidente de carro há oito anos atras.

Harry olhou pra senhora.

- A Srta teria alguma foto delas com as filhas?

- Não senhor. Foto delas é meio impossivel. As duas tentam de toda as formas sufocar que as pequenas são filhas de Nicole Ayshila, para que elas tenham uma vida normal.

- Nem filmagem?

- Bom, eu acho que tenho uma unica foto, tirada na festa da minha sobrinha, quando a convidamos... Só um segundo.

A senhora volta para a casa dela, e Draco já estava quase arrombando a casa. Não demora nem dez minutos a senhora chega com uma foto da festinha.

- Aqui, achei. É a unica foto que tenho com as quatro.

Assim que Harry ve a foto não tem dúvida alguma. de repente ela para os olhos no rosto das gêmeas Ayshila's e na garota morena da foto arregalando os olhos.

_"Elas?! Meu Deus! Eu estava passos de Gina e não percebi?! Malfoy sabe disso, ele vai se irritar..."_

- A sra disse que elas são atrizes?

- Em que mundo o Sr vive? - Diz ela rindo. - São muito famosas e todos os bairros querem morar com elas, pois o bairro fica muito mais tranquilo! Está é a fama delas. Que onde elas passam, parece que nenhum mal atinge as casas! Elas são como bom pressagio!

- Verdade?

- Sim... E geralmente quando elas também partem do local, o bairro continua com a tranquilidade de quando elas estavam! Menos agitado, claro. As pequenas gêmeas são agitadas.- Ela sorri lembrando com saudades das pequenas. - Quando se juntava com Mel Tsukino, era um _'Deus nos acuda'_ - ela sorria apontando para a criança morena da foto - Todos amávamos as pequenas, e sua mãe e irmã. É uma pena elas terem ido embora.

- Posso ficar com a foto?

- Não Senhor. É a unica que tenho.

- Entendo. Obrigada Sra?

- Alice. E quem são todas estas pessoas? Elas se parecem tanto com a Srta Nicole...

- São parentes distantes.

- Parentes? Que eu saiba toda familia da Srta Nicole também morreu no acidente de carro, junto com o esposo dela.

- Há 8 anos?

- Há 14 anos. E que eu saiba, srta Nicole não se lembra de nada do passado dela.

- Como assim?

- Conversando uma vez com ela ela disse que desde que sobreviveu ao acidente de carro, outro que ela e a irmã dela quase morriam e escaparam com vida, Nicole perdeu a memoria completo. A irmã dela teve que ajuda-la a se recuperar aos poucos, e a ensinar tudo de novo a ela. Ela vai ficar feliz em saber que a família dela a achou. Só é bem demorado... Sendo que elas são conhecidas internacionalmente.

- É parte da família que a Srta Ayshila não conhecia, e nunca conseguiam se reunir para virem atras dela.

- Se tivessem chegado uns vinte minutos mais cedo, tinham pego elas. Só não sei se a Srta Gaya ficaria feliz...

Ela parte com a foto e Harry volta pra junto deles com muitas perguntas na cabeça.

- E ai? - começa Hermione.

- Sim... Era a Gina. E sim, Malfoy, você é pai de gêmeas. Duas crianças de 14 anos! E sim, elas estão vivendo com uma trouxa.

- Mas Harry! Se elas tem 14 anos, não era para Hogwarts ter mandando uma carta pra elas? - Dizia Arthur.

- Minhas filhas são aborto?! - Arregalava os olhos Draco.

- Sim. É o que parece!

Parecia que o chão se abria e Draco caia dentro dele. Num rompante de raiva, Draco corre pra dentro da casa, arrombando-a com sigilo.

- _Alohomora!_

Exatamente no momento que Draco arromba a porta, Harry, Hermione, e Gui sentem.

- Caramba...

- O que foi Harry, querido? – Diz Molly.

- A casa... Não sentem? - Diz mione, seguindo Malfoy.

Todos correm para dentro da casa.

- Que feitiço é esse? – Pergunta Percy

- Com certeza... É de um nível de magia _bem_ _mais avançado_. – Comenta Gui.

- A Gina deve ter aprendido uma porção de magia depois de ter saído de Hogwarts...- Começava Fred. - Essa casa tá super bem protegida!

- E como nós do ministério não sentimos? - pergunta Arthur

- Não estou entendendo! - Começava Harry. - Esta é uma poção proibida que nos do ministério caçamos em todas as propriedades bruxas para destruir.

- A poção que oculta qualquer coisa do ministério?! - Começa Percy a indagação de Harry.

- Sim! - Continua Mione.

- Mas se prendemos o criador dela no momento que descobrimos ela! Destruímos inclusive a formula! E apagamos a memoria de todos que sabiam da poção! Seria impossível Gina conhecer a poção!

- Não seria.. - Começa Hermione. - Ela "morreu", lembra? A unica que sabe desta poção é ela! ninguém caçou mortos... Só bruxos vivos.

- Poxa... Minha maninha _ta boa_ mesmo! _Quatorze anos_ longe de nós ajudou-a a subir no nível de magia... - Diz Jorge.

- Nunca imaginaríamos que Gina saberia desta poção! - Diz Percy.

- E como ela abriu? - Diz Molly que não estava apar da situação daquela poção.

- Como Malfoy abriu a casa com um feitiço, o que estava protegendo a casa se enfraqueceu.

- Teremos que apagar a memoria da Gina também. - Começa Percy. - Esta poção é perigosa de mais pra ser lembrada. Inclusive se Gina mora com uma trouxa e duas abortos!

- Não vai ser necessário - Começa Harry. - Gina não se lembra de nada do passado, segundo a Sra Alice.

- E a casa está _vazia._- Diz Malfoy reaparecendo depois de correr a casa inteira. – _Droga!_

- **_Que?_** – Falam todos.

- Sabia... Aquela amiga dela deve saber de mim! Gina deve der prevenido ela...

- Então maninha tá mais esperta. - Diz Rony.

- É, mane? Ela mais esperta é igual à _nunca_ **achá-la**! - Diz Malfoy bem sarcástico e Rony se cala.


End file.
